The Matchmakers: SLASH Gibbs & Tony
by needtoknow400
Summary: Abby and Ducky are both playing matchmaker for Tony and Gibbs. With their help will Tony and Gibbs admit how they feel for each other? And if they do can they make their relationship last forever or will doubts tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**The Matchmakers

**Summary:** Abby and Ducky are both playing matchmaker for Tony and Gibbs. With their help will Tony and Gibbs admit how they feel for each other? And if they do can they make their relationship last forever. SLASH.

In this story there is no DADT and men/men being married is not an issue.

This story came about from hotshow. She had a really interesting and fun idea for a story. Since she isn't a writer and liked the stories I've posted, she asked me to write it for her. I hope I did her story justice and that she likes it. I hope you all like it. Thanks for the great story line hotshow, I enjoyed writing it.

**Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated!**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading!**

###################################################################

Ducky flipped the light off as he headed out the door for the elevator. He wasn't sure what made him push the button but he did. The elevator stopped and Ducky stepped out. The bullpen looked deserted, dark except for the one desk lamp shining a sliver of light in the darkness. Taking a step through the darkness, Ducky stopped and looked at the man sitting at his desk. He shook his head, sometimes it seemed the man lived here. Then he noticed that the man was holding a picture in his hand and he was completely lost in thought as he stared at it. Shaking his head, Ducky sighed. It was easy to figure out who the picture was of, they had been friends long enough for Ducky to know.

"Burning the midnight oil?" Ducky asked with a smile as he approached Gibbs' desk.

"Yeah." Gibbs said as he tossed the photo in the open side drawer of his desk then slammed it shut.

"Are you ever going to move past it?"

Gibbs looked at Ducky as if slightly confused, then realized what he was talking about and what he had assumed. "Evaluating me Duck?"

"No." Ducky shook his head. "But don't you think it would be nice if you had someone to spend a Friday night with beside an old photograph?"

"Not very good with the real thing. I do better with a photograph." Gibbs smirked.

"Maybe you just haven't found the real thing yet." Ducky smiled.

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe."

Ducky almost didn't say his next thought, but he realized it needed to be said.

"And until you stop trying to replace Shannon, you'll never find the real thing."

Gibbs didn't answer just looked at Ducky for a moment.

"It's time to look beyond the women with red-hair Jethro."

"What's to say I haven't." Gibbs sighed.

"You're sitting at your desk on a Friday night, staring at a picture of your dead wife, that's not moving on."

"Right." Gibbs nodded.

"I have a friend, wonderful woman, beautiful, intelligent, brunette, a doctor." Ducky smiled. "I think you two would get on very well."

"Duck." Gibbs sighed.

"One date." Ducky smiled. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget?"

"Oh." Ducky said then grinned knowing Gibbs was talking about the fact that he had introduced Gibbs to his second wife.

"Ducky I'm not really-"

"Think about it." Ducky said holding up his hand. "One date."

"I'll think about it."

"Good." Ducky smiled.

Gibbs nodded and stood up. "Night Duck."

"Good night Jethro." Ducky said as he watched Gibbs disappear behind the elevator doors.

Then he turned and looked at the drawer where Gibbs had thrown the picture. He wasn't the type to invade someone's privacy, but something compelled him to open the drawer, and his eyes went wide with shock. He picked up the photo and took a closer look. He remembered exactly where and when that picture had been taken. It was after the NCIS and FBI softball game, NCIS had won and countless people were snapping pictures. Abby had taken this one, Ducky remembered. Tony had been so caught up in the excitement of winning, that he had forgotten the normal formality of his relationship with Jethro. So he had hugged Jethro with honest joy and happiness and in an even odder moment, Jethro had half hugged Tony back. The picture was of that hug coming to an end. Tony was still smiling as he looked at Jethro. Jethro's eyes were locked on Tony's and he had that half smirk. If you didn't know the two men, the picture would have seemed common, but knowing the two men it was anything but common. It was a rare moment of a completely unguarded exchange between them.

"Well well Jethro, seems you may have moved past the red-heads." Ducky smirked. "Perhaps past women all together."

##############################################################################

"We are supposed to be having fun." Abby sighed.

"I am." Tony forced a smiled.

"Really. Then why are you sitting here turning down every one who asks you to dance?"

"Not really up to dancing."

"Come on we are at your favorite club there are beautiful men and women to choose from and you haven't even flirted with anyone." Abby paused and smirked. "Tell Doctor Abby all your troubles."

Tony chuckled. "Well Doctor. The problem is I want to finish this drink and some crazy Goth girl won't leave me alone."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Hi."

Tony and Abby both turned at the male voice.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." The man smiled.

"No not at all." Abby smiled.

"Dance?" The man said to Tony as if that one word said everything.

It took Tony a moment to realize exactly why he wanted to say yes, but then he knew.

"Sure." Tony smiled as he took the man's extended hand.

Abby grinned as the two left and headed towards the dance floor. She watched as they spoke a few words as they began to dance, then watched as they simply danced. Tony seemed interested but strangely detached from the man. Abby looked at the other man trying to figure out what it might be about the man that had caused Tony to accept the dance. The man was older than Tony, about the same height, pretty blue eyes and- _Holy crap_. Abby though to herself as her eyes went wide. No that couldn't be it. She had to be reading more into it. Continuing to watch them dance, Abby focused on the similarities and the differences. Even as they left the dance floor and Tony had obviously told the man he wasn't interested she still looked.

As Tony approached the table he grinned as he cocked his head to one side imitating Abby.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

She shook her head and looked up at him. "Your dance partner."

"Eric."

"Yeah." She nodded. "He remind you of anyone?"

Tony shook his head. "No. Should he?"

She nodded. "You turned down every man and woman that approached you until "Eric" asked you to dance."

"Okay. What am I missing?" Tony looked confused and sat down.

"Tony he looks like Gibbs."

"What?" Tony made a face. "He does not."

"Yes he does." Abby knew he had to be lying and that he could see the similarities. "His build, his eyes, his gray hair, come on."

"Abby how much have you had to drink?" Tony smirked.

"Not enough to start imagining things." Abby barked. "Are you interested in Gibbs?"

"Abby come on." Tony chuckled.

"You so are!" A huge grin spread across Abby's face. "Here I am bringing you out to help you find someone and you are already interested in someone."

"Abby." Tony sighed.

"You can lie all you want but you have the hots for Gibbs." Abby shook her head. "How did I not see that? I mean you always want to please him, as much as you complain about the head slaps, you know you like them. And you always look freaked out when he gets close to you. Seriously I should have put that all together sooner."

"Abby stop!" Tony was almost yelling.

"What! Come on what is the big deal. So you got a thing for Bossman, he's hot I totally get it. No big deal. I'm sure he'd be totally flattered."

Tony gave her the get real look. "Right. Flattered. Hey Gibbs, I'm in love with you what do you think about that?"

Abby's head went back and her eyes went wide.

"What?" Tony asked.

"In love with?"

"No." Tony shook his head vigorously. "I mean, you know attracted to him."

"That's not what you said." Abby was shocked. "You're in love with him. Tony!"

"Abby please. Just forget it."

"How am I supposed to forget something like this!" Abby said like Tony had just told her to forget her name.

"Please." Tony's voice grew serious.

She sighed. "Fine, but maybe if you talk to-"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "No I'm not talking to him about this and you aren't either. Right?"

Abby shook her head.

"Please Abby. I don't need to ruin our friendship and our working relationship over this."

She nodded.

"Thank you."

"Sure." Abby half smiled as in her head the wheels were already turning.

###########################################################################

Walking into the house, Gibbs closed the door and leaned against it. He listened for a moment as the silence again greeted him. Shaking his head, he sighed he should be use to it by now, since it had been ages since he came home to anything but the stillness. He pushed himself from the coolness of the door and made his way into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Then as it brewed he went upstairs to change. It was all routine come home to emptiness, make coffee, change, get a cup of coffee, and then work on the boat. At some point throughout the night coffee would become Bourbon and he would fall asleep on the boat.

With coffee in hand he made his way downstairs to the boat and stared at it as if it was suddenly some monstrosity he had never seen before. He shook his head, maybe he should take Ducky up on his offer to set him up on a date. At least it would force him out of this rut he had somehow gotten into. The phone at his side buzzed to life and he grabbed it looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah Gibbs." There was a pause. "On my way."

With that Gibbs was back up the steps, already in work mode.

Gibbs pulled up to the crime scene and was surprised to see Tony was already there. Stepping out of the car he walked over to where Tony was leaning over a body.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs nodded.

"Hey Boss." Tony nodded back.

"What ya got?"

"Husband found him dead when he came home from work about an hour ago." Tony paused. "He's a nurse works third second shift, got off late."

"Ducky?"

"Should be here any minute." Tony again looked at the body.

"Where's the husband?"

"In the living room with Ziva."

Gibbs nodded.

"McGee?"

"Perimeter."

"Good." Gibbs nodded again. He knew, even without him his team would have everything under control. They knew their jobs and Tony became the leader when Gibbs wasn't around.

"Something wrong Boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs was staring at him.

"No." Gibbs shook his head as if it would remove all the thoughts inside it.

Ducky was standing in the doorway watching the exchange and realize there was so much unsaid between the two men before him.

"I'm gonna talk to the husband." Gibbs turned to leave and saw Ducky.

"Leaving already?" Ducky asked surprised that Gibbs would leave the room before he arrived.

"Just talking to the husband." Gibbs smirked. "I'll be back."

########################################

"What ya got Abs." Gibbs asked walking into Abby's lab and handing her the Caf-Pow.

"Fingerprints, slugs, and some interesting chemicals." She grinned.

"And?" Gibbs asked.

"Fingerprints all belong to Lt. Colonel Harmon and his husband."

Gibbs nodded. "Slugs."

"Both from Harmon's gun." Abby smiled. "And then we come to diphenhydramine and dextromethorphan, ephedrine and gamma-butyrolactone and gamma-hydroxybutyrate. Were all in Harmon's system."

"Abby English."

"Legal ecstasy."

"When?"

"About an hour before he died."

"Why? He was home alone, knew his husband wouldn't be-" Gibbs paused.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Harmon's husband got off work late."

"So Harmon could have taken it thinking he'll be all ready to hit the sheets when his hubby got home."

"Could be." Gibbs said rolling his eyes at her explanation.

"He had the equivalent of three pills in his system.

"Enough to be feeling no pain and only euphoria." She shrugged. "If that's how he reacts

Everyone is affected differently by the drug. Most people feel euphoric but some people have hallucinations, get hostile, the combinations are endless."

He kissed her cheek. "Good job."

Gibbs hit a speed dial on his phone. "DiNozzo get me Harmon's husband in the conference room now."

Gibbs walked into the conference room and sat down quietly.

"Did you figure out what happened?" The man sitting there asked.

##########################################################

"Please David."

Gibbs nodded. "David. Did your husband use ecstasy?"

David sighed. "A legal form, Euphorica. We both did sometimes."

"How did your husband react to the drug normally?"

"Usually happy, aroused."

"Usually?"

David pursed his lips. "Um, one time he took a couple extra pills and he got really freaked out."

"Freaked out?" Gibbs asked.

"Thought he was possessed, and then thought someone was in the house, stuff like that." David sighed and his eyes closed. "Did Jacob take something before-"

"Yes." Gibbs pulled out the final report from Ducky. "The wounds in Jacob's chest were self inflicted."

David fought to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry."

David's hand went over his mouth as the tears fell. He shook his head as he fought to control the emotions. "We wasted so much time."

Gibbs looked at him puzzled.

"Jacob and I. We knew each other for ten years before we finally figured out we belonged together." He chuckled. "I fought it for so long. We worked together you know?"

Gibbs swallowed hard and nodded.

"I thought what if it doesn't work between us, or what if it does, then what." David shook his head. "I didn't want to take the risk."

"What made you change your mind?" Gibbs found himself asking.

David smiled through the sadness. "He did. He made me see that love's always worth it. No matter what the risk."

Gibbs found himself nodding.

"I only wish I would have realized that earlier." David grinned. "I should have listened, but I was stubborn. And now after just two years, I lost him. We could have had so much more time together."

"You loved each other, no matter how much time you had together, you had it."

David nodded. "So many people never find that true love. That love that makes your heart stop, makes your knees weak, and make you crazy with desire every time you see that person. I had that."

He pulled an empty key chain from his pocket and held it up to Gibbs. "Jacob gave this to me a week after we were together."

Gibbs smiled. "The Japanese symbol for risk."

"Yes." David looked at Gibbs, surprised. "He said it would remind me every day of the risk we took and the rewards from that risk.

Gibbs stood up suddenly. "I'll have an agent escort you out."

##########################################################

He splashed the water over his face and grabbed a paper towel. This was ridiculous Gibbs thought as he stared into the bathroom mirror. There was nothing between them. Tony had never remotely showed an interest in him. So why was he letting everything David said get to him. David and Jacob had nothing to do with him and Tony. Plus there was rule twelve. There was no way for them to get around that since neither of them were quitting. Yet here he stood, thinking about Tony and how much he wanted him, in spite of rule twelve. Gibbs blew out a breath and then of course he walked in.

Tony looked at him with a concerned look. "You okay Boss?"

Gibbs nodded and cleared his throat. "Fine."

Tony didn't look convinced. "Everything okay with the case?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded as he again patted his face with the paper towel.

"Mr. Harmon left something for you." Tony said.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

Tony reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the silver key chain. He held it up for Gibbs.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"He also said to tell you something."

He looked at Tony and waited.

"Right." Tony nodded. "He said risk equals reward, take the risk."

Gibbs grabbed the key chain from Tony.

"What am I missing?" Tony asked staring at Gibbs.

For a moment, Gibbs actually thought about saying what he wanted to say but then just sighed.

"Nothing."

He threw the paper towel away and walked out the door.

###########################################################################

Gibbs lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It was odd, he hadn't slept in the bed in weeks, maybe months, but for some reason he decided tonight he should. Why he wasn't sure. Maybe it was because everything that David Harmon had said today hit home and it still bothered him. Not to mention the key chain and the fact that Tony had been the one to deliver it.

It bothered him that David had obviously realized he was having the same issue that he and David had. And it bothered him that he did feel exactly the same way. He was stubborn, unwilling to admit his feelings, and he believed nothing was going to change that.

##############################################################################

The TV was still on but Tony had lost interest long ago, instead thinking about the conversation he'd had with Abby last night. Of all the people to find out about his feelings it had to be her. She was Gibbs favorite and she usually told him everything and if she didn't tell him, he usually knew she was hiding something. Tony blew out a long breath. He could see it now. Gibbs looking at Abby knowing she knew something. He would stare at her with that Gibbs stare and she would crumble. Everyone always crumbled under that stare. He had crumbled under it several times himself.

Tony shook his head. This was the worst possible scenario other than if Gibbs himself would have heard him say it. God, he had feared that for so long. That Gibbs would over hear something or just but it together himself. Tony could just hear that conversation.

"_Wh__at the hell are you thinking DiNozzo?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_There can never be anything between us."_

"_I know."_

"_I don't feel that way."_

"_I understand."_

"_Then stop this now."_

The couch suddenly shook and Tony was actually thrown to the floor. He watched as the couch danced across the floor towards the wall. Earthquake? Tony thought. No way. Then again the whole building shook. Someone screamed. He grabbed a pair of jeans threw them on, picked up his side arm and ran out the door.

##############################################################################

The pounding on the door pulled her from the computer screen. She looked at the clock on the wall it was almost midnight. Walking to the door she stared out the peep hole and then grinned.

"Really? You have nothing better to do?" She smirked.

He didn't smile.

Then she saw the two bags he was carrying.

"Tony what's going on?" Her eyes went wide. "Did you get evicted?"

"Um Yeah. In a way." Tony sighed.

"Get in here." She said pulling him inside.

#############################################################################

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and saw Tony with his head down at his desk. Then he heard the snore. He smirked as he kicked the desk.

"I don't wanna sleep in the coffin again." Tony shouted as his head shot up.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Again?"

"Bad dream." Tony said as he ran his hands over his face.

"Um hum." Gibbs said shaking his head as he made his way to his desk.

"Just catching a few extra zzz's before starting the day." Tony smiled.

"Why are you here this early?" Gibbs glanced over at him. "Needed to get out of the coffin."

"It's not what you think." Tony sighed. "I mean Abby and I are just friends."

"Uh hum." Gibbs nodded.

"Boss. I'd never." Tony paused. "I mean you'd kill me."

"Yeah. I would."

"But I mean that's not why I don't. I don't think of Abby that way." Tony was shaking his head. "Really we are just friends. She's not my type."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean she is hot in that Goth way but-"

"DiNozzo!"

"Right shutting up Boss."

############################################################################

Abby was in the elevator when McGee stepped in.

"Abby is something wrong?" McGee said looking concerned.

"Yes. I need your help." She said pulling him into the elevator.

"Abby!"

The doors closed and the elevator started, but she hit the emergency stop.

"Tony is going to ask to stay with you. You have to say no." Abby said in one long breath.

"I wouldn't let Tony stay anyway." McGee smirked

"Why?" She seemed surprised.

"It's Tony."

"Right." Abby nodded. "But he is really going to lay it on thick, you have to stay strong and say no."

"Why?"

"Because you just have to."

"Abby what's going on?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "Just do this for me. Please."

"Abby. Are you up to something?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because Tony's your friend and you are convincing me not to give him a place to stay."

"So." She shrugged. "Just do this for me please."

He nodded.

She hugged him. "Thanks."

He smiled. She really didn't understand why he wouldn't let Tony stay with him.

McGee walked out of the elevator and was greeted by Tony's smiling face. "McGee, Tim. I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Tony nodded towards the hallway.

They walked into the hallway by the bathroom.

"I need a place to stay for awhile."

"No."

"Come on. This is serious."

"It's always serious with you Tony."

"This is really serious. Come on."

"No." McGee paused. "What happened?"

Tony sighed. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Well you're not staying with me."

"McGee we're buds."

"No we're not."

"Okay but still!"

"No." And McGee walked away.

##############################################################################

Tony walked into Abby's lab looking like he wanted to scream.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"Nothing." Tony shook his head.

She grinned. "Tony I told you, you can stay with me."

"Abby you have a one room apartment and you sleep in a coffin."

"So." She shrugged.

"I can get into my apartment today, then I won't be able to get back in for a least a month. This is serious."

Gibbs stopped before reaching the door to the lab having heard Tony's sentence.

"Are you storing your stuff?"

"Yeah. I have some movers taking it to a storage area today." Tony ran his hands over his face. "This is crazy. No one is going to let me stay with them when I have no idea how long it will be before I can get back into my place."

"Did they give you any idea?"

"At least a month, if not more, or if ever. They said they will know if the structure is sound in the next couple days. But I can't do anything until I know for sure." Tony slumped down on one of the stools. "This is my worst nightmare."

"What about a frat brother?" Abby smiled. "That's like perfect."

Tony shook his head. "No. I can't do that for more than a couple of days. I know I love a good party but my frat brothers that live here are still partying every night. I can't do that anymore."

"Ahhh our little Tony has grown up." Abby said patting his head.

"Abby!"

"Well there is one other option you haven't mentioned."

"What?" Tony looked hopefully.

Abby smiled. "Gibbs."

Tony's face fell again. "Abby I can't."

"What he's let you stay before."

"Yeah and he wasn't happy with it then and it was only for a week."

"Yeah but it's different now. You're different." She paused. "Maybe he's different too."

"Abby I can't ask him. You know I can't." Tony sighed. "He'd never let me and he's already done enough for me."

"What ya need Abs." Gibbs asked walking into the lab as if he had just arrived.

Tony jumped up and put on his smile.

Gibbs looked at him. "Everything alright DiNozzo?"

"Fine Boss." Tony nodded.

Abby grinned to herself. She was positive Gibbs had heard their conversation; she had called him down here right after Tony.

#############################################################################

"Duck?" Gibbs said as he walked into Autopsy.

"Ah Jethro." Ducky smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine." Gibbs nodded.

"I've been trying to catch up on endless paperwork."

"Did you need help, is that why you called me down here?"

"No. Of course not." Ducky chuckled.

"Then why am I here." Gibbs asked.

"Yes. Always direct and to the point." Ducky nodded.

"Something wrong?"

Ducky looked at Jethro. "Have you heard about what happen to Anthony's apartment?"

"No." Gibbs paused. "Why?"

"Because he doesn't have an apartment right now."

"And?"

"He needs a place to stay Jethro."

Gibbs chuckled and smirked. "And you want me to ask him to stay with me?"

"You have a whole house. You practically live in the basement. Why not let him stay?" Ducky said looking disappointed that Gibbs wouldn't just accept it.

"He never asked."

Ducky shook his head. "Jethro you know why he doesn't ask."

Gibbs sighed. "Come on Duck."

"Jethro. He's your Senior Field Agent" Ducky paused. "And your friend. And you might actually enjoy having some company"

Gibbs ran his hand across his forehead.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit that?" Ducky stared at Gibbs. "He is your friend Jethro. He cares about you and I believe you care about him."

"Of course we're friends but." Gibbs sentence stopped

"Then what?"

"I'm his boss."

"And what does that have to do with staying with you?"

Gibbs sighed. "Duck. I just don't think it would work."

"Are you sure you're just talking about him staying with you?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "What kind of question is that?"

Ducky shrugged. "I just don't think you are worried about him staying with you, but what might happen if he stays."

"And what exactly is that?" Gibbs was still staring and now sounding annoyed.

"He might actually have an effect on you." Ducky knew he was pushing and knew that it could backfire on him.

"An effect on me." Gibbs shook his head. "Yeah DiNozzo has an effect on me every day. He tests my patience."

"Is that all he tests?" Duck questioned

"You trying to say something here Duck?" Gibbs asked his voice now full of anger.

"Do I need to say it?" Duck sighed. "You weren't looking at a picture of Shannon the other night."

Gibbs was silent a moment as he suddenly realize Ducky had looked at the picture and had put the pieces together. The question now was did he admit the truth or not.

"Solitude and silence get old Jethro." Ducky sighed. "If there is someone you believe can change that, you need to take the chance."

Gibbs ran his hands through his hair and down his face.

"You can lie if you want. You can tell me I'm way off base, that you have no feelings for Anthony other than friendship, but you know the truth." Ducky paused. "And if you choose to continue to hide that, the only person you're hurting is yourself."

Gibbs stared at Ducky a moment then turned and left autopsy.

Ducky watched him walk away, hoping some of what he said got through the thick skull of his. One way or another, Gibbs was going to spend time with Tony and face up to his feelings. Ducky was just trying to give him a friendly push.

############################################################################

Gibbs stood in the elevator pacing the small enclosure. Ducky was right, but facing up to his own feelings was not his strong suit. Plus there were no signs that Tony thought of him in anyway other than friendship so why would he admit to feelings Tony couldn't return. And having Tony staying with him, the temptation would be unbearable. Yet he knew he needed to let Tony stay, he should. Before anything, they were friends and that needed to take precedence over him being uncomfortable.

He started the elevator back up and it traveled down to the basement and opened.

"Having a meeting with yourself Boss?" Tony smirked. He had been waiting for the elevator for awhile and figured Gibbs was using it as an office again.

"Are you getting in?" Gibbs asked ignoring Tony's comment.

"Yeah." Tony said as he stepped in.

The elevator started and Gibbs hit the emergency stop again.

Tony turned and looked at Gibbs. "Something up Boss?"

"You're staying with me until you figure out something with your apartment." Gibbs stated it came out harsher than he had intended.

"Boss really. I'll figure something out."

Gibbs glared at Tony. "It wasn't a request DiNozzo."

Tony looked at Gibbs surprised. "Is this some rule I missed?"

"No."

"Really. I don't-"

"This discussion is over." Gibbs said looking at Tony. "You're staying. Bring whatever you need, as much as you need. Understood?"

Tony nodded.

Gibbs started the elevator again. When the doors opened to the bullpen Gibbs stepped out and went to his desk.

Ziva and McGee stood at the elevator waiting to leave. As the doors opened Ziva looked at Tony.

"You leaving?"

"In a minute go ahead."

The elevator doors closed and the two disappeared.

Tony gathered his things and walked over to Gibbs desk.

"I have an appointment at the chiropractor then I'll be over."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

Tony made his way towards the elevator then paused.

"Boss?"

Gibbs looked up.

"Thanks."

Gibbs nodded.

Tony smiled then turned and left.

Throwing his pen on the desk, Gibbs sighed. This was a mistake.

####################################################

Abby walked into autopsy and was surprise to see Ducky still sitting at his desk.

"Hey Ducky you're here late."

"Um, yes. Just finishing up." He said as he clicked off his computer screen.

She grinned. "Ducky."

"What?"

"Looking at something private." She smirked.

"Not what you're thinking."

She laughed. "Everything okay?"

"Yes."

Abby's cell phone rang a familiar ring. "Hey where are you?" a pause. "Why? Where are you staying? You are!" the last two words spoken with more excitement that she had intended. "Did you ask? He told you. Really? Okay. Yeah."

Hanging up the phone she was grinning.

"Anthony?"

She nodded. "He's finishing up at the chiropractor then heading to Gibbs."

"Gibbs? So Jethro asked him to stay?"

Abby gave him a confused look. "Yeah how did you know?"

"Well I." Ducky stammered.

"Ducky are you up to something?"

"No. I just suggested-"

"That Gibbs asks Tony to stay with him?" Abby smirked.

"Yes. I mean he has that whole house to himself."

"Yeah" Abby nodded.

"It makes sense that he should offer."

"What do you know?" Abby narrowed her eyes.

"Know?"

"You know something. You wouldn't have told Gibbs to have Tony stay unless there was a specific reason."

Ducky didn't say anything.

"Ducky. I was trying to get Tony to ask Gibbs to stay!"

"Why?" Ducky asked.

"I asked you first." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Thinking about it for a moment Ducky sighed.

"I just think Jethro and Anthony should spend some time together."

Abby grinned. "You think Bossman has the hots for Tony?"

"Abby I don't think Jethro gets the "hots" for someone." Ducky rolled his eyes.

"Well Tony definitely has it bad for Gibbs."

"He does?" Ducky looked surprised.

"Yeah. He promised me not to tell anyone but Ducky." She smirked. "If we are both working on the same thing maybe we should work together."

"Abigail I think this could be the start of something diabolical." Ducky grinned.

############################################################################

Gibbs pulled into the drive way and saw Tony's car there. He had gotten wrapped up in some work and before he realized it was already almost eight by the time he left. As he walked in Gibbs heard the music some female voice singing a haunting jazz cabaret type song. He actually smiled, not something he usually did when he arrived home. Walking into the living room he didn't see Tony so he walked further in and saw him in the kitchen. Tony was happily singing to the music as he looked at something in the oven. He was wearing a pair of Ohio state sweats and an NCIS t-shirt. Gibbs chuckled as Tony closed the oven door and turned around still singing. He stopped as he saw Gibbs.

"Hey." Tony said looking slightly embarrassed and surprised by Gibbs presence.

"Hey yourself." Gibbs smirked.

"Hope you don't mind I made a pizza, should be done in a few minutes."

"Don't mind."

Tony went to the kitchen table and touched the iPod that played the music and it stopped.

"You could have left it on."

"No it's okay just had it on for noise while I worked on the pizza." Tony smiled. "Wasn't sure when you'd get home but figured you could always eat the pizza cold."

"Thanks."

"Oh and the coffee is fresh." Tony said glancing at the coffee pot.

Gibbs nodded and poured himself a cup of the black liquid. Taking a sip he leaned against the kitchen counter. "Did I have a frozen pizza in the fridge?"

Tony chuckled. "No. This is homemade."

"Really?" Gibbs looked surprised.

"Yes. I can make a few things, pizza being one of them."

Gibbs put his hand up. "I'm sure you can."

Tony smirked. "You'll see. Just wait."

"Okay."

Looking back into the oven, Tony smiled. "It's done. Wanna grab some plates?"

"Yeah." Gibbs reached above him and grabbed a couple paper plates.

Tony pulled out the pizza and put it on the stove top.

"Looks good." Gibbs smiled.

"It is." Tony said as he cut it into pieces. Gibbs held up one plate, and then the other and let Tony put two pieces on each. "Take them out and I'll grab a couple beers."

Gibbs nodded. He put the plates on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

"Thanks." He said as he accepted the beer from Tony.

"Anytime." Tony smiled as he sat down next to Gibbs and grabbed his plate.

"Really good." Gibbs said through his mouthful of pizza.

Tony chuckled. "Thanks."

They ate in a comfortable mix of silence and small talk. When they were finished Gibbs slumped back into the couch.

"I honestly can't remember the last time I came home to a real meal." And he honestly couldn't.

Tony smiled. "It's the least I could do for you for letting me stay here."

"It's no big deal." Gibbs shrugged.

"It is a big deal and I appreciate it."

Gibbs nodded. "So what's with the chiropractor?"

Tony shook his head. "Just a little out of whack because of the accident at the apartment."

"What exactly happened?" Gibbs asked he hadn't heard the story.

Tony let out a little laughed. "It's so bizarre really."

Gibbs took a swig from his beer.

"You know I live in that upper level of the townhouse."

"Yeah."

"Well a semi drove through the ground level apartment."

Gibbs' eyes widened. "Why was a semi on a residential street?"

"He lived in a house down the road. Lost control ended up in the living room of the downstairs."

"Wow."

"Wow is an understatement." Tony grinned. "Shook everything. Broke a few things. Now the question is, is it structurally sound?"

"And if it's not?" Gibbs asked.

"I can lease another unit if one is available or move."

"When you supposed to find out?"

"Day or two." Tony shook his head. "This could only happen to me, you realize that."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah."

"Anyway, so just kinda threw my back out of whack when I was violently knocked from the couch." Tony sighed.

Gibbs nodded. "You know I don't have the guest room any more right?"

"Yeah. I remember from when your dad was here." Tony paused. "The couch is fine really."

"Why don't you sleep upstairs." Gibbs said as he looked over at Tony.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Upstairs. In your bed?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah. I rarely sleep in the bed."

"No really, the couch is fine."

"Tony." Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "Be comfortable. Sleep up stairs. I won't bother you."

_What if I want to be bothered?_ Tony thought to himself.

"I will on one condition."

It was Gibbs turn to raise his eyebrow. "And what's that?"

Tony grinned. "That if you want the bed. You'll tell me and I'll sleep on the couch. Deal?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah."

What he had hoped Tony would say is they could share the bed.

"Plus we are two adults we can share a bed." Tony said it and then regretted it realizing it sounded like a total come on.

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah we are adults."

"I just mean, if it came down to it, it wouldn't be a big deal." God why couldn't he just shut his mouth about this!

"Good to know." Gibbs smiled. "But I really do usually fall asleep in the basement."

"Yeah. I remember." Tony grinned. "Which is probably why you should see a chiropractor."

"Probably." Gibbs chuckled and stood up. "I'm gonna go work on the boat."

"Okay." Tony nodded as he grabbed their empty plates.

Gibbs went to head towards the basement and stopped. "Thanks again for the pizza."

"No problem." Tony smiled.

And Gibbs disappeared from Tony's view.

He sighed and dropped his head back. He needed to get a grip. Share the bed what the hell had made him say that? Tony went to the kitchen and threw away the plates and put the left over pizza in the fridge. Then he went back and sat on the couch. This was not going to work if he couldn't keep it together. This isn't playing house, Gibbs is just letting you stay here because you needed a place, not because he wants anything more from you.

##############################################################

Gibbs woke up asleep on the boat, he glanced at his phone. He might as well get up. Sitting up he ran his hands over his face before heading upstairs. As the coffee brewed Gibbs thought of last night. He had heard Tony go upstairs to bed around eleven and part of him had wanted to follow after him. Gibbs shook his head. Just because the man makes you dinner doesn't mean he wants anything more. He was just repaying Gibbs for letting him stay. Letting out a sigh, Gibbs realized he needed to get into the bedroom to grab his clothes.

Making his way quietly up the steps, Gibbs paused when he reached the bedroom door. Leaning against the door frame he found himself just watching Tony sleep. Why was a man asleep in your bed so sexy? Because it was the man that Gibbs wanted that's why it was sexy. Tony was curled up around the pillow, the blanket only up to his waist, his bare chest exposed. Gibbs took a deep breath and pushed down the desire that rose in his body.

Tony turned rolling on his back as one long bare leg emerged from under the cover. Gibbs swallowed hard as he realized Tony was naked. His cock threatened to react to the thought and Gibbs forced himself to shake the thought from his head. He made his way into the room and slowly slid open the closet door, pulled out his clothes, then closed it again. As he walked quickly across the room he stepped out into the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief to be out of the room. Tonight he would move some of his work clothes to one of the down stairs closets.

###########################################################

Gibbs looked at his watch almost eight-thirty. He should go home, everyone else had already left. Everything he was working on could wait until Monday. It was Friday night and he actually wanted to go home. He chuckled to himself, that hadn't happened in awhile. But then before he didn't have Tony at home.

Tony had been there a week now and it was like everything was right. Dinner together every night. Sometimes one of them would cook and other times Gibbs would grab take out on the way home. They talked, laughed, Tony had even come down and helped with the boat a few times. He was actually helpful. And although Tony had brought a TV and DVD player to put in the bedroom, it had only been on once. A night where Tony couldn't sleep and had watched a movie to relax. It really did seem so perfect some days. Until Gibbs thought about it and realized they were simply two friends living in the same house, roommates, nothing more.

Gibbs sighed. If they had been sharing a bed, then things would have been perfect. Actually if they had been making love in the bed it would be perfect. Instead, Gibbs had fallen asleep in the basement every night while Tony slept upstairs in his bed. Running his hands over his face, Gibbs realized dwelling on it wasn't going to change anything. He switched off his desk light and grabbed his side arm from the desk drawer and saw something lying under it. It was a CD. The label had been typed out.

_Enjoy the movie_

_Full Metal Jacket_

He knew the movie but who would leave it for him. Seemed odd that Tony wouldn't just give it to him at the house, why leave it at work? Shrugging, he slipped on his side arm and took the movie with him as he headed out the door.

#########################################

"Tony." Gibbs called as he walked into the house surprised not to hear any music going.

"Hey." Tony walked out of the kitchen. "I picked up some Chinese hope that's okay."

"Sounds good." Gibbs smiled as he hung up his coat and walked into the living room. Tony already had everything set up on the coffee table.

"If you want to change I can wait."

"No I'm good." Gibbs sat down and threw the CD on the table.

"What's that?" Tony asked.

"I was going to ask you." Gibbs said as he took a bit of his food.

Tony picked up the CD. "It's a DVD, Full Metal Jacket, good movie. Who gave it to you?"

"Don't know. I thought maybe it was from you."

"No." Tony shook his head. "Abby maybe."

"Could be." Gibbs shrugged.

"We should watch it tonight." Tony smiled. "I'll make popcorn and we can just relax."

"Sure." Gibbs nodded. Although he wanted to say no. On the bed with Tony was too much of a temptation, when all he wanted to do was throw him on it and make love to him.

Tony took a fork full of his food and realized the suggestion was a mistake. How was he supposed to act casual on Gibbs' bed, with Gibbs. They had only been in the bedroom together once. Gibbs had been covered with sawdust after working on the boat and had come up to get a change of clothes. And even then it had taken all his strength not to beg Gibbs to get into bed with him.

"After this I'll grab a shower and we can settle in." Gibbs smiled.

"I'll start the popcorn while you shower."

Tony was already sitting on the bed with the TV remote and a large bowl of popcorn when Gibbs stepped out of the bathroom. He hadn't expected Tony to already be in the room and he walked out with the towel still wrapped around his waist.

As soon as Tony saw Gibbs, he paused, a handful of popcorn stopping before it reached his mouth. His eyes traveled down the length of Gibbs' still wet body before he realized what he was doing.

"Um, didn't realize you were already in here."

Tony didn't say anything, too lost in the sight before him.

"I just need to grab, um, some stuff." Gibbs said as he pulled sweats and a t-shirt from a dresser drawer. Just as Gibbs was about to disappear back into the bathroom Tony found his voice.

"I brought a beer up for you. Did you want something else?" It was a stupid question but Tony wanted to say something to keep Gibbs there.

"No. That's good." Gibbs nodded.

"Okay."

Gibbs closed the bathroom door behind him and Tony dropped his head into his hands. Great you just ogled your boss! Tony thought to himself. There was no way that Gibbs hadn't noticed that. He took a deep breath and tried to relax and Gibbs walked out of the bathroom, now dressed.

"Ready."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs climbed into the bed and placed the pillow behind his back as he leaned against the head board and tried to get comfortable.

Tony started the movie and within ten minutes the uncomfortable situation was now gone. They watched the movie, both making comments about their favorite parts.

Tony grabbed a handful of popcorn and for some reason picked out a piece and trying to be sneaky threw the piece at Gibbs. It bounced off his cheek and onto the bed. Gibbs never flinched or reacted. He should have because his lack of reaction caused Tony to throw another piece this time hitting Gibbs on the nose. He tried not to but a small laugh escaped Tony's lips and he put his fist in front of his mouth to try and cover it up as a cough. Gibbs put his hand into the bowl of popcorn and threw some of it into his mouth. Tony was again surprised that Gibbs didn't retaliate, but let it go and refocused on the movie. A moment later Tony felt something hit his forehead and he grinned.

"Seriously I thought you were above throwing popcorn to get my attention." Tony grinned glancing over at Gibbs

"Really." Gibbs nodded.

"Yes." Tony smirked.

"Okay."

Then Gibbs reached over and grabbed Tony by the collar of the shirt.

"NO!" Tony screamed out a laugh as Gibbs shoved a half of handful of popcorn down his shirt. "Not fair, not fair."

Tony had fallen back onto the bed trying to avoid letting Gibbs put the popcorn down his shirt and in doing so Gibbs' body was now over his.

"No one said I played fair." Gibbs grinned as he stared down at Tony.

"I am so going to get you back." Tony smirked.

"Try." Gibbs smiled.

"I will." Tony said his green eyes locked on Gibbs' icy blues. He realized Gibbs' eyes had dilated and his breathing had quickened.

Gibbs had noticed the same in Tony. Seeing the shining green eyes now almost black and feeling his increased heartbeat from where he still held Tony's shirt. It took a moment for Gibbs to let go of Tony and sit back up

"You started it." Gibbs said as he sat back against the head board trying to keep the mood light and not showing the effect being so close to Tony had on him

"Oh just wait. When you least expect it. I'll get you back." Tony smirked.

"Yeah we'll see." Gibbs grinned again looking at Tony and wanting to go right back to the position they had been in.

Tony smiled back at him.

Then suddenly grunting and moaning noises filled the room and they both turned back to the TV. Gibbs was the first to react to the scene now filling the screen.

"What the hell?"

"This is not part of the movie." Tony said as he continued to stare at the screen. And it definitely wasn't.

Full Metal Jacket had been replaced by a porn movie, one of two men already locked together. Tony glanced over at Gibbs. His eyes had gone wide, then almost as quickly calmed and stared at the screen.

Tony tipped his head to the side. "How the hell do you even get into the position?"

There was no response as Gibbs realized that the one man looked a great deal like Tony.

The moaning continued from the TV. Then came the phrases of harder, faster, more, and some yes, God yes.

They changed positions this time one man bend over grasping at the wall trying to find anything to hold onto, realizing there was nothing he just put his hands against the wall and surrendered to the pleasure.

_"I've been dreaming about this for so long." The man with his c__ocked buried in the man groaned. "And I plan to fuck you in every room in this house, in every position I can think of."_

_"Yes." The other man that looked like Tony moaned. "Anything you want, just don't stop. Make me come."_

"_Oh God, just keep fucking me __it feels so good." The man said. "So good."_

"That's enough." Gibbs finally managed to say even as he continued to stare at the screen.

"Right. Sorry." Tony said trying to find the stop button. It took him a moment and just as he hit the stop button the man screamed out in release.

Gibbs ran his hand over his forehead.

"Someone left this for you?" Tony grinned.

"Yeah." Gibbs said clearing his throat as he shifted trying to conceal the fact that the movie had had an effect on him.

"Um, any ideas?" Tony was trying not to laugh.

"NO!" Gibbs practically yelled.

Tony couldn't help it he started laughed.

"This is funny?"

Tony nodded through the laughter. "Oh come on!"

Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Your face when it started was priceless."

"And yours wasn't" Gibbs gave a half smile. "I thought you were going to break your neck trying to figure out that position."

"Well seriously." Tony grinned. "I've tried a lot of things and I have never even thought of that position."

"Really." Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Oh and you have?" Tony laughed again.

Gibbs just shrugged.

"You're lying."

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"Okay. Give me a minute." Tony said as he tried to calm his laughter. "We have to figure out who this is from."

"Yeah. Abby just seems too obvious."

"But most likely. I mean it's not Ducky."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "He has an interesting sense of humor but not anything like that."

"Ziva, McGee."

"I don't know." Gibbs sighed.

"McGee maybe. I mean more to get back at me than you."

"But then why leave it for me?"

"Because he knew I would never just bring it home and play it."

Gibbs looked at Tony. "You're the one who said we should watch it."

Tony laughed again. "Okay. Let's just let it go for now. We can watch another movie."

Gibbs sighed.

"Unless you want to finish that one." Tony said trying to keep a straight face.

Gibbs glared at him.

"I couldn't help myself." Tony laughed. "I mean come on, you watching porn."

"You don't think I watch porn?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure you have, but I doubt it's one of your normal habits." Tony grinned.

"And it's one of your normal habits?"

"Sometimes." Tony forced a smile realizing this is the last thing he should be talking to Gibbs about.

"I see."

"Why am I even talking about this?" Tony said shaking his head.

"Because you assume I don't watch porn."

"Do you?" _God just shut up_ Tony told himself.

"I have, but normally when I'm seeing someone not by myself."

Tony smirked. "Okay. That always seems odd to me."

"That I watch it with someone."

"Yeah. I mean I understand, but why not by yourself. Seems more appropriate to watch it when you don't have someone who could get you off without the porn." Tony chuckled. "I mean masturbating to porn makes more sense to me than watching porn with someone you're dating and obviously going to get some from."

After it left his mouth Tony realized what he had just said. It wasn't bad enough he was talking about porn now he was talking about masturbation.

"That was totally not where I met to go with this conversation." Tony sighed. He was sure his face was turning red.

"It only makes more sense if you need porn to masturbate."

Tony raised an eyebrow and stared at Gibbs. "Have a good imagination do you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Put in another movie."

"Change the subject good idea." Tony grinned.

##########################################################

Tony woke up to the sound of static. He looked at the TV and realized they must have fallen asleep before the movie ended. Tony's eyes went wide as he realized he was wrapped in Gibbs arms. He sighed and tried to move slightly, Gibbs wrapped his arms tightened around Tony's waist. The tightened grip caused Gibbs' hard cock to press against Tony's ass.

"Oh God." It dripped from Tony's lips involuntarily and he bit his lower lip to prevent himself for saying anything else.

Gibbs stirred again, this time thrusting his cock harder against Tony.

Tony's eyes closed as his body responded and his own cock became hard.

Within the hazy sleep Gibbs moaned.

This had to stop or Tony was going to come right here, right now, while Gibbs was asleep. But he couldn't wake Gibbs up that would be even worse. Tony let out a long breath. The truth was he wanted Gibbs to wake up, wanted this to be more than some sleep induced grope. Tony shifted trying to remove the friction of Gibbs' cock against his ass but it only succeeded in making it worse.

Another moan escaped Tony's lips as Gibbs thrust his hips again.

"Gibbs." Tony groaned.

"Ummm Tony." Gibbs moaned back.

Tony's eyes went wide. Gibbs was awake. Tony turned to look back and Gibbs eyes were still closed and he seemed to be asleep. Was Gibbs actually dreaming about him?

Wanting some further confirmation, Tony let himself press back against Gibbs cock.

"That's it, God Tony."

The words caused Tony to moan. Gibbs was dreaming about him and it seems like an erotic dream. Tony needed more proof.

"Tell me you want to fuck?" Tony said in a seductive voice.

"I want to fuck you." Gibbs replied to the voice within his dream.

"I want you to, god please." Tony sighed

Gibbs again pressed harder against Tony.

"Oh God." Tony cried as he reached back to clutch at Gibbs' hip and stopped. If he did that he knew Gibbs would wake up.

Then as quickly as it had all began it was gone. Gibbs released Tony and rolled onto his back, the dream either finished or gone within his subconscious.

Tony tried to steady his breathing, fought the ache in his cock, as he forced his body to calm. It seemed to take an eternity; nothing was working, the desire too great, and the need begging to be fulfilled. Still at some point he finally drifted back to sleep, letting the snowy static of the TV continue.

#############################################################################

The feeling of weight against him caused Gibbs to stir in his sleep and pull the weight closer. Hearing the slight moan, Gibbs' eyes shot open. The events of the night rushed through his mind. Full Metal Jacket, Porn, some other movie, and then nothing. He must have fallen asleep during the movie. He saw the flickering light of the static on the TV screen. Then it hit him. Looking down he saw Tony was the weight that he had felt. Tony's head was resting on his chest, his arm draped gently over Gibbs' waist, his leg intertwined with his own. And Gibbs had his arm encircling Tony' back and waist holding him tightly against his body.

Gibbs ran his hand over his face at first disturbed by the situation, and then he chuckled to himself. Actually it was funny. He had wanted to be in bed with Tony for a long time, had wanted him in his arms, but this was not how he thought of it happening. Still here he was holding the man he wanted in his arms. Gibbs drew Tony closer and the younger man stirred slightly wrapping his own arm tighter around Gibbs. God it felt so good, Gibbs thought to himself. If only Tony actually knew what he was doing, if only he actually wanted this. Without thought Gibbs fingers danced against Tony's hip.

Tony moaned.

Stop. Gibbs shook his head and forced his hand to still again. This was ridiculous. Just go back to sleep he told himself.

##############################################################################


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**The Matchmakers

**Summary:** Abby and Ducky are both playing matchmaker for Tony and Gibbs. With their help will Tony and Gibbs admit how they feel for each other? And if they do can they make their relationship last forever. SLASH.

In this story there is no DADT and men/men being married is not an issue.

This story came about from hotshow. She had a really interesting and fun idea for a story. Since she isn't a writer and liked the stories I've posted, she asked me to write it for her. I hope I did her story justice and that she likes it. I hope you all like it. Thanks for the great story line hotshow, I enjoyed writing it.

**Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated!  
**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading!**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback on chapter one, hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)**

CHAPTER TWO

The light drifting in through the edges of the blinds caused Tony to wake up and as he lifted his head he realized what he lifted it from was not the pillow. He looked down and sighed. Seemed at some point, Gibbs' chest had become his pillow. Then he noticed Gibbs' arm was wrapped tightly around him holding him firmly to his body. Seriously this was insane. He glanced over at the clock, almost ten, and Gibbs was still sound asleep. Tony smiled, wanting to believe that them being folded in each other's arms was the reason for Gibbs restful sleep. Carefully Tony slipped out from under Gibbs' arm, as he did Gibbs rolled on his side away from Tony. Tony slipped out of bed, out of the room and down the stairs.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he breathed a sigh of relief that he had been able to get out of the situation without waking up Gibbs. He made his way into the kitchen and started the coffee.

Leaning against the counter, Tony shook his head, all this because they fell asleep in the same bed. Tony had wanted nothing more than Gibbs to sleep in the bed with him, hoping beyond hope that something might happen, and in a way he guess it had. Gibbs had definitely been dreaming about him and it seemed to have been erotic. Still, a dream is just that, doesn't mean Gibbs actually had those feelings for him. Tony's eyes suddenly narrowed. The movie that someone had left for Gibbs, it had to be someone that knew Tony had brought his TV and DVD player into the house and into the bedroom. So someone knew that they would watch it in bed and knew they would see the porn together. Then Tony sighed. God, he had told almost everyone that he had the TV and DVD player in Gibbs' bedroom. Abby, Ducky, McGee, Ziva, Palmer, he had told them all.

Hearing the coffee stop dripping Tony pulled down a mug.

"Hey." Gibbs said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Tony jumped almost spilling the coffee.

Gibbs chuckled. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No, I just." Tony sighed. "I didn't hear you come down."

Gibbs nodded. "Smell of coffee woke me up."

"Sorry." Tony said before he realized it.

"It's no problem, I should have been up a long time ago."

"Yeah we both must have been exhausted." Tony said before taking a sip of coffee.

"It was a long week." Gibbs said as he made his way over and poured a cup of coffee.

"I think you slept so well because you were actually in the bed." Tony smiled.

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah, maybe."

The truth was, Gibbs had slept so well because he had Tony in his arms.

A knock at the door surprised both of them. No one knocked on Gibbs' door except delivery people and they hadn't ordered anything.

Gibbs made his way to the front door and opened it just staring at the man with flowers standing before him.

"Tony DiNozzo?"

"Just a minute." Gibbs turned around and saw Tony making his way to the door.

"I'm Tony."

"Flowers for you." The man smiled.

"How did-" Tony looked at Gibbs.

"I stopped at your apartment to deliver them. Your landlord gave me this address."

"Ah." Tony nodded.

The man handed the flowers to Tony.

"Thanks."

"No problem." The man nodded and turned around and left.

Tony walked back in to the house. "This is weird. I never get flowers."

Gibbs shrugged.

Pulling the card off, Tony read it and had a puzzled look.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah. Sort of. It just says. _Thought you deserved these. From Me_."

"Someone you're seeing?" Gibbs asked, although he was fairly sure Tony hadn't mentioned dating anyone.

"No." Tony shook his head then tore open the wrapping on the flowers.

"Orange Roses." Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah." Tony sighed still confused. "Why wouldn't someone just sign their name? And why orange?"

"Secret Admirer maybe." Gibbs said.

"Could be I guess." Tony shrugged.

Watching Tony as he looked at the flowers Gibbs saw the hint of a smile play across Tony's face. He felt the jealousy rise in his veins. The jealousy he had no right to feel. Still he would have preferred to be the one sending Tony flowers and putting the smile on his face.

"What florist is it from?" Gibbs asked. "You could always call, get a description of whoever sent them."

Tony looked at the outside of the card, then the wrapping. "There's no florist mark."

"What?" Gibbs took the card from Tony and looked, then at the wrapping. "Did you look at the delivery car?"

"I think it was a white van, but I didn't really pay attention."

Gibbs suddenly looked concerned.

"What is it?"

"It's probably nothing but-"

"God you think I have a stalker!"

Gibbs chuckled. "No."

"But it's weird that they aren't marked."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"I'll call the landlord and see if someone stopped and asked where I was staying."

"Did you give the landlord this address?"

"Yeah. I hope that's okay. They just wanted to know in case-"

"It's fine but call and check."

"Okay. Give me a sec." Tony said as he grabbed his phone and the flowers and walked into the kitchen.

Gibbs grabbed his coffee from the counter then left Tony alone in the kitchen. Sitting on the couch Gibbs watched as Tony searched under the sink and in cabinets for something to put the flowers in. He finally found an old vase and filled it with water as he talked. Then Tony hung up the phone and dialed another number. He spoke for a few minutes then hung up. Carrying the flower he returned to the living room and sat them at the end of the coffee table.

"Everything okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. They're from Dimension Flowers. The delivery guy did stop at my apartment and the landlord gave him the address here."

"And the flower shop?" Gibbs questioned, realizing that was the second call Tony made.

"Said a man came in paid cash and told them what to put on the card." Tony hesitated.

"Did you ask for a description?"

Tony nodded.

"Did it sound like someone you knew?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Gibbs sighed. "I didn't mean to press. You don't have to tell me."

"About six foot, gray hair, blue eyes, wearing a long tan coat." Tony said his eyes glancing over at Gibbs long tan coat hanging on the coat rack, then back to Gibbs.

Gibbs looked surprised. "Tony, if I'd have sent them I would have told you."

"Right." Tony said looking away.

Did he actually see disappointment in Tony's eyes? Gibbs asked himself.

"I wish-" Gibbs stopped mid thought. He was about to say he wished he had sent them but changed his mind. "I wouldn't have gone through all that of sending them to your apartment and I would have taken credit."

"I know." Tony smiled. "Well someone who looks like you is sending me flowers. Any ideas?"

"No." Gibbs chuckled and sighed.

"Maybe you have an evil twin or-" Tony grinned. "Maybe a good twin."

Gibbs shook his head. "Now that would be scary."

"Hello!"

A familiar voice called out.

Tony and Gibbs both turned to see Abby walking in carrying a paper bag.

"Hey Abs." Tony smiled.

"Am I interrupting?" She grinned.

"No." Gibbs nodded for her to come in.

"I brought some lunch." She said sitting the bag on the coffee table.

"Please tell me it's not vegan." Tony groaned.

"No. Mine is but not for you two."

"Thank God." Tony grinned. "What is it?"

"Burritos." She said pulling them out.

"Yum." Tony sighed as he accepted one.

Abby handed one to Gibbs.

"Thanks Abs." He said giving her a wink.

She grinned as she plunked down on the couch in between them.

"So who got flowers?" She said looking at the orange roses.

"I did." Tony answered.

"So who is desiring you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Desiring me?"

"Yeah. Orange roses mean desire."

Again Gibbs felt the jealousy now mixed with annoyance at knowing the meaning of the orange roses.

"Well?" Abby asked again having not gotten an answer.

"I don't know?" He shrugged.

"You don't know? No card?"

"It's laying there." Tony said nodding to the card on the coffee table.

Abby picked it up and read it. "Secret Admirer."

"It was probably a mistake."

"I doubt it." Gibbs interjected sounding more annoyed than he intended.

Abby turned to Gibbs. "Why do you say that?"

"Because Tony talked to the florist. Someone walked in and ordered them, paid cash."

"So did you ask what he looked like?" She said turning back to Tony.

"Umm, I did." Tony nodded.

"And?" Abby waited for the explanation.

"Wasn't anyone that I knew." Tony said as he took another bite of his burrito.

Abby's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

Gibbs sighed. "It was someone that looked like me."

Abby's head spun around and she stared at Gibbs. "Bossman!"

He rolled his eyes. "It wasn't me."

Slowly her head nodded.

"Abby. I wouldn't lie about it."

"So you would send Tony flowers, you would just take credit for it?" She smirked.

"Abs." He glared.

"I'm just saying." She grinned at him then turned back to Tony. "Okay so it's a mystery. Kinda sweet."

"Sweet? Kinda freaky."

"Where is your sense of adventure?" Abby grinned.

"I'm an agent, I know where freaky flower deliveries can lead."

Gibbs smirked.

"Oh smirk all you want over there, but it's true." Tony sighed.

"Did you leave me a CD?" Gibbs asked Abby changing the subject.

Abby shook her head. "Do you even own a CD player?"

"A DVD." Tony explained.

"You don't have a DVD player and your TV is ancient." Abby grinned. "Why?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Just wondered."

"Full Metal Jacket." Tony nodded and smirked. "Good movie and this DVD had some bonus features."

"Ooh I like that movie. Haven't seen it in years." Abby smiled. "Can I borrow it sometime?"

Tony tried to hide his smile by coughing into his fist.

"Yeah later." Gibbs nodded not missing a beat but shooting a glare Tony's way.

"Cool." Abby smiled. "But I had another reason for coming over."

Gibbs rolled his eyes not surprised.

Abby smiled at Tony. "Armani and E. Bathory."

Tony's eyes went wide. "Is there a sale?"

"Um yeah. That's why I'm here." Abby's eyes narrowed. "How did you _not_ know there was a sale?"

"I've been busy." Tony had just been enjoying being here with Gibbs.

"Really?" She smirked at Tony. "Well are we going?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" She looked shocked. "You are going to miss an Armani sale!"

"You should go." Gibbs said before taking a sip of coffee.

"Why don't you come too." Abby smiled at Gibbs. "You can help us pick stuff out."

"I don't think so."

"Come on!" Abby sighed. "You might even find something you like."

"Yeah. You should come." Tony smiled.

"PLEAAAASE!" Abby cried. "It will be fun we never do anything like this together."

Gibbs sighed.

Abby grinned. "You know you love us and want to make us happy."

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "What she said."

Gibbs glanced at Tony. If only Tony knew the truth. "Fine."

"YEAH!" Abby said as she jumped up and threw her arms around Gibbs. "I promise you'll have fun."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Okay you two go get changed." Abby said. "You're not going to Armani and E. Bathory in sweats!"

Tony was already up the steps when Gibbs turned to follow.

"Tony's clothes are upstairs?" Abby smirked.

"He's staying upstairs."

"Really?" Abby looked surprised.

"Bad back. I let him have the bedroom." Gibbs said as he finally started up the steps.

"Whatever you say." She grinned

As Gibbs entered the bedroom Tony already had slacks on and was standing in the bathroom fixing his hair.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Gibbs said leaning against the door way of the bathroom.

"Abby's your friend and you want to make her happy." Tony said as he finished messing with his hair and washed his hands.

"Sure." Gibbs sighed.

Tony looked over at Gibbs. "And because I'd really like you to come."

"Why?" There was no sarcasm in Gibbs voice, just honest desire to know.

"Because we hardly ever see you outside of work." Tony paused. "And it's nice."

Gibbs didn't say anything just turned and grabbed some clothes.

#############################################################################

Tony walked into the store and took a deep breath.

"Ummmm I love the smell of Armani!" Tony sighed.

Gibbs shook his head.

Abby just grinned.

"Ah Tony." A sales woman smiled as she approached.

"Rach." Tony smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I hoped I would see you today." She said coyly.

"Me miss a sale. Never." Tony smirked then turned towards Abby. "You remember Abby."

"Yes of course." Rachael nodded..

Then Tony turned to Gibbs. "And this is-"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Her smile widen and she walked over and hugged him.

"Rachael." He smiled hugging her back.

Tony looked at the exchange with his mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth." Gibbs smirked at Tony.

"How do you two-"

"I've known Jethro since I helped him pick a suit for the Admirals Ball back in 2000 wasn't it." She questioned as her hand touched Gibbs' shoulder.

"Yes it was." He smiled.

"You own an Armani suit?"

"The agency owns it."

"It was made specifically for him to use for special occasions that come up." Rachael grinned. "Although didn't you buy-"

"Don't encourage him." Gibbs smirked.

"Okay." Rachael chuckled.

"Did you know about this?" Tony asked looking at Abby.

"Yeah." She nodded with a smile.

"So who are we shopping for today?" She asking looking between them.

"Tony." Abby grinned. "But maybe we can convince Gibbs to try something on as well."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Rachael smiled. "I have some perfect items for both of you."

"Focus on Tony." Gibbs nodded.

"Then Tony, follow me." She grinned.

"Anywhere!" He grinned back.

When they were out of ear shot, Abby turned to Gibbs.

"Rachael is a little sweet on you."

"Abby." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"What. I'm just saying it might be nice if you had someone." Abby shrugged. "Tony's got a mystery man."

"Believe me I'm fine."

Rachael walked back over.

"Tony's in the fitting room. Would you like to come and give your opinion?"

"Let's go." Abby smiled pulling at Gibbs' sleeve like a little kid.

He chuckled and shook his head.

Just as they arrived Tony was walking out and standing in front of the mirror. He had on a white shirt with gray stripes with gray slacks and a jacket.

"It's to drab." Abby said shaking her head.

"Yeah. Needs more color." Tony said as he headed back into the dressing room.

When he emerged again. He had on a deep blue shirt under the gray jacket.

"Better." Abby smiled and glanced over at Gibbs. "Whatcha think?"

Gibbs nodded. "Getting there."

Tony smiled at Rachael. "Bossman's gotta approve."

"I see." Rachael smirked. "Then try the next one."

Again Tony disappeared.

Gibbs was talking to Rachael when Tony re-emerged. As he caught Tony out of the corner of his eye, he stopped mid sentence moved by the image before him. Slowly his eyes washed over Tony's body taking in the full vision.

The gray slacks had been replaced by black, the shirt was emerald green and it made Tony's eyes sparkle and shine even a brighter green. He had forgone the jacket instead leaving the shirt untucked for a more casual look. And it worked. Tony could have easily walked into a bar or club and turned every head.

Tony's eyes met Gibbs and a smile played across his face. He hadn't seen that look before and it made Tony's heart skip a beat.

Abby looked back and forth between the two, realizing they had forgotten she was even there. She smirked. This was priceless. The look shared between them was one of complete desire and it seemed like neither realized what exactly was transpiring between them.

"We'll take it." Abby grinned.

Her voice cut through the sexual haze that had filled the air between them and Gibbs looked away.

"I believe they will." Rachael smiled realizing there was more between the two men than friendship.

"Do you approve?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded not trusting his voice.

"I'll take it." Tony smiled to Rachael.

"Excellent." She nodded.

Tony went back to change and Abby walked over and started looking at something.

Gibbs followed Rachael to the register. He handed her a credit card.

"Put everything on this."

"Of course." She smiled and nodded.

"And two of the green shirts." Gibbs added.

"Not a problem." She handed the card back to Gibbs just as Abby and Tony made their way to the counter.

"Abby let's wait outside."

"Okay." She answered a little puzzled.

Tony stepped up to the counter.

"Put it on my account." He smiled.

"Everything's already been taken care of." She smiled.

He looked at her puzzled. "By Gibbs?"

She grinned. "Yes."

"Thanks." He nodded.

Another woman approached with his packages already bagged.

"Have a nice Tony."

"I will."

############################################################################

"Now to E. Bathory." Abby clapped her hands.

"Abby you sure Gibbs is ready for this?" Tony asked looking concerned.

"Of course." She smirked.

They pulled into the parking lot outside the industrial looking building.

"This is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yup." Abby said as she stepped out of the car.

Tony grabbed Gibbs arm as he started to follow Abby.

"This is not your normal store Gibbs." Tony sighed.

"I kinda got that."

"No I mean this is really not your normal store."

Gibbs eyes narrowed as he looked at Tony.

"It's a fetish store."

"Okay." Gibbs shrugged.

"Alright I warned you." Tony shook his head surprised by how casual Gibbs was being about this. He let go of Gibbs and hurried to catch up to Abby.

As they walked in the door a woman in a full body latex suit with deep apple red spiral curled hair and cat like yellow eyes approached and hugged Abby.

"Madam Lexis." Abby said as they two women hugged.

"How are you?" Lexis said as she pulled back and looked at Abby.

"I'm good."

Lexis looked over Abby's shoulder.

"Tony." Lexis nodded.

"Madam Lexis." He smiled.

"I haven't seen you in months. Something wrong?" She asked.

"Been busy."

Lexis let go of Abby and walked past both her and Tony. She stopped in front of Gibbs and looked him up and down as if sizing up a piece of meat.

"And who are you?"

"Gibbs."

"Just Gibbs?"

He nodded.

"Ah yes, you are the Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abby and Tony speak so highly of."

Gibbs glared between the two of them.

Lexis smirked. "He does have the stare doesn't he?"

"Yes he does." Tony and Abby said in unison.

Gibbs shook his head.

"I still think I could break him." Lexis said as she circled around him like an animal circling prey.

"You don't have a whip strong enough." Gibbs stated calmly.

Lexis smirked. "Spunk. I like that."

"Madam Lexis." Abby smiled. "I need a collar, boots and cuffs."

"I have some new things that just came in." Lexis replied looking at Gibbs for a moment longer than walked over to Abby. The two walked away.

Tony smiled at Gibbs.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You." Tony chuckled. "I'm impressed. Calm, cool and collected. As always."

"Tony. I'm not that easily rattled." Gibbs chuckled.

"I've noticed." Tony smiled.

"You actually shop here?"

"Sometimes." Tony nodded.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Tony grinned and walked away.

For a moment Gibbs hesitated but then followed Tony who was now standing in front of a wall of leather masks and gloves.

"This something you're into?" Gibbs was almost afraid to ask.

Tony turned around with a seductive look. "Are you asking what I'm into sexually?"

"No. I was asking if you are into leather masks and gloves."

"Not personally." Tony answered as he turned back around. "Although everyone has their kinks I guess."

Gibbs wanted to ask just what Tony felt his kinks were.

"Except you right?" Tony asked not expecting an answer.

"Are you asking what I'm into sexually?" Gibbs replied with Tony's words from earlier.

Tony turned around looking into Gibbs eyes. He wanted to know, wanting to find out for himself, and he knew he should say no but his mouth betrayed him.

"Yes."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Gibbs, Gibbs." Abby yelled as she came running towards them. She paused as she saw them standing there looking at each other intensely. "Am I interrupting?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "It's a conversation better held at another time."

"Okay." Abby smirked.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Aren't these awesome?" She smiled down at her boots.

Gibbs looked at the boots. They were black with little red skulls on them and red laces. The soles added at least six inches to her already statuesque frame.

"Nice Abs." Gibbs nodded. "Are you done?"

"Yes." Abby's eyes narrowed. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Gibbs said.

"Okay. I'll go pay for this and we can go." Abby said knowing she had definitely interrupted something.

#############################################################################

Pulling into the driveway, Gibbs, Abby and Tony stepped out of the car. Gibbs was the first to notice the thin long package by the front door. He made his way up to the door and saw the card attached to the package with Tony's name on it.

Abby and Tony were standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Another gift from your secret admirer." Gibbs said holding out the package to Tony.

"Okay now this is getting a little freaky." Abby said looking concerned.

Tony took the package and opened the card.

"_Thought this would suit you. Me_" Tony sighed as he opened the box. Inside was an Ermenegildo Zegna tie. "Good taste, Zegna tie."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed. "This is now getting-"

"I know." Tony's head dropped back.

"Whoever bought this had to have personally delivered this. No store, even a specialty store is going to deliver a tie." Abby said as she bit at her lower lip.

"Let's not freak out just yet." Tony said as he glanced between Gibbs and Abby.

"Two gifts in-" Gibbs looked at his watch. "six hours, hand delivering the second."

"I'll take the package and try to get prints on Monday." Abby paused. "Unless you get another package then call and I'll go in tomorrow."

"Is that necessary?" Tony grumbled.

"Yes." Abby and Gibbs said in unison.

"Fine." Tony said as he shoved the box at Abby then walked up the stairs and into the house.

Abby looked at Gibbs with worry in her eyes.

"Abs he'll be fine."

"You're going to watch out for him right?"

"Abby." Gibbs looked at her with a cock of the head.

"You sleeping down in the basement is not looking out for him."

Gibbs sighed.

"I'm serious Gibbs." Abby put her hands on her hips.

"What do you want me to do Abs? Watch him 24/7?"

"Yes." Abby nodded firmly. "That includes watching him at night."

"He's a grown man and an agent."

"True but you always have his six, just like he has yours."

"And I will, but Abby-."

"It's called being careful." Abby paused. "Promise me you won't leave him alone upstairs tonight."

"Abby!"

"Promise me."

"Fine." Gibbs sighed.

"Fine what?" Abby barked.

"Fine I won't leave him alone upstairs tonight."

"Pinky swear." She said holding out her pinky.

Gibbs eyes narrowed as he glared at Abby.

She pulled her hand back. "Okay. But if I find out that you didn't stay with him-"

"Abs! I will."

#############################################################################

Gibbs finally walked into the house, closed the door and shook his head. Abby could worry like no one else. Even when she left it was under duress.

"Did you finally convince Abby that you would protect me?"

Glancing towards the voice, Gibbs saw Tony sitting on the bottom step leading upstairs.

"Yeah."

"And just what did you have to promise her?" Tony asked looking more serious than he had intended.

"That I wouldn't leave you alone tonight. Apparently, sleeping in the basement puts me too far away from you."

Tony snickered. "Sounds like Abby."

"I'm sure, it's just an overzealous admirer, but it's not someone that is going to try anything."

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"Tony." Gibbs took a few steps forward. "Are you okay?"

Tony nodded and looked at the floor. "It's just- someone shows an interest and he's probably stalker material."

"Abby worries." Gibbs hesitated. "I worry."

Tony looked up at Gibbs.

"We care, we over react sometimes but it's better to be safe than sorry." Gibbs smiled.

"I know." Tony loved to see that concerned smile on Gibbs' face. "Believe me the agent in me knows. But the-"

"The man in you wants to think the best."

"Yeah."

"It's human nature." Gibbs shrugged.

"Thank you." Tony smiled.

"I didn't do anything." Gibbs smirked.

"For the clothes. You shouldn't have done that, really. It's too much."

Gibbs didn't say anything. He didn't want to tell the truth but he didn't want to lie either.

"Why did you do it?" Tony asked knowing Gibbs never did anything without thought behind it.

"Just, you're going through a lot. The apartment, dealing with staying with me."

"I love staying with you." The words dripped from Tony's tongue before he could think about what he was saying.

Gibbs smiled, a true smile. "I'm glad."

Again Tony looked away wanting to say so much more but fearing the consequences of saying it.

"Are you hungry?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head but still didn't look up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The concern heard in every word.

"Yeah. I think I'll just go grab a shower." Tony said finally looking up and forcing a smile.

"Okay." Gibbs said in no way convinced that Tony was okay.

#############################################################################

Abby looked at the box next to her in the car and grinned. Hitting a button on her phone she waited for the person on the other end pick up.

"Hey Ducky." Abby smiled. "Tony and Gibbs will definitely be sharing a bed tonight. And by sharing I mean doing the horizontal mambo."

There was a long pause and Abby laughed.

"Thanks for dropping off the tie. I have it back to check for fingerprints." There was a pause. "Yeah he got the flowers. Oh and the DVD. Brilliant idea!"

##############################################################################

Tony had stepped out of the shower and now stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was having an internal conversation with his reflection. Telling himself to get a grip, stop speaking before he thought, don't ask questions that you know Gibbs won't answer. Like that, what do you like sexually question, back at E. Bathory. Staying here was making everything Tony felt stronger, harder to control and even worse it was making him sick with longing. And now Abby had convinced Gibbs that he shouldn't be alone tonight, which if Gibbs was true to his word, meant he would be sharing the bed with Tony again. He wasn't sure he could take another night like last night.

He ran his hands over his face and realized this wasn't helping. Slipping on his sweats he walked into the bedroom.

"Hey." Gibbs said standing there holding some clothes.

"Hey yourself." Tony smiled already forgetting the conversation he had just had with himself.

"I heard the shower stop." Gibbs paused. "I was going to take a quick one."

"I'm done."

Gibbs headed into the bathroom and shut the door.

Tony collapsed on the bed. Maybe he should just lay here and pretend to be asleep when Gibbs came out. Then he would be able to just avoid any further idiotic remark he might make. He glanced at the clock it was only 7:30, hardly late enough to fake sleep. Maybe start a movie and just seem really engrossed in it. Tony sighed. It didn't matter what he did. The thoughts would still be there. As long as he was in Gibbs house, with Gibbs, the thoughts would never leave him alone.

##############################################################################

Letting the water cascade over his head and down his body all Gibbs could think about was Tony's statement earlier in the fetish store. That, yes he did want to know what Gibbs wanted sexually, and that it was a conversation for another time. Gibbs wondered when that time would be, but it could have just been Tony and his sense of humor. Still at the time he had seemed serious about it. And that statement that he loved staying here with him. Although, they were friends, there was no reason to think Tony had meant anything else by it. This really was ridiculous and now he had to share the bed with Tony again. That was the hard part, it was so much easier to ignore everything when he was asleep in the basement, separated from Tony.

#############################################################################

Walking out into the bedroom Tony was laying on his side, eyes closed. For a moment Gibbs assumed he was asleep and just watched him. Then Tony pushed himself up and leaned back against the head board.

Gibbs forced himself to look away. "Thought maybe you already fell asleep."

"No, just resting." Tony smiled.

"Did you want to be alone." Gibbs asked not wanting to hover.

Tony grinned. "Reneging on your promise to Abby already?"

"No." Gibbs smiled. "But I think you can handle yourself."

"So you're not staying in here tonight?" Tony said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"That's up to you."

"Why me?" Tony asked interested as to why Gibbs would break his promise to Abby.

"I promised Abby, but if you don't want me to stay in here. That's your choice."

"And you'd break your promise to Abby, if I don't want you here."

Gibbs sighed. "No."

Tony's brow furrowed confused. Then it hit him. Gibbs would sleep out on the hallway floor to keep a promise to Abby. He had only promised that he wouldn't leave Tony alone upstairs, not that he would share the bed.

"I think you'd be more comfortable in the bed then on the hallway floor."

Gibbs chuckled.

"It's fine. I told you that before." Tony smiled. "We're adults, we can share a bed."

"I remember." Gibbs nodded.

"Climb in." Tony grinned. "It is your bed."

Gibbs lay on his back with his arm under his head. He sighed and closed his eyes. Although he was in no way tired he just needed to shut out the vision before him. He felt Tony move and part of him prayed that he was moving closer, that he would wrap his arms around Gibbs waist like he had last night. But the movement stopped leaving Gibbs cold.

"I know you can't be tired you didn't even get up till almost eleven."

Opening one eye, Gibbs glanced over at Tony with a smirk. Tony was lying on his side facing Gibbs, his head in his hand. Gibbs closed his eye again.

"I'm not use to someone being interested in my sleep patterns."

"I use to think you never slept."

"I do, just not that much."

"Maybe if you slept in the bed you would sleep more." Tony chuckled.

"I doubt it."

"You seemed to sleep well last night."

"I did." Gibbs sighed.

"So did I."

Gibbs tried to control the heat building within his body at the insinuation of Tony's statement.

"Did you ever think we would actually be sharing a bed, let alone your bed?" Tony questioned.

_I wanted to_ the sentence flashed through Gibbs mind but he didn't speak it. "Did you?"

"I don't know, things happen."

"They do." Gibbs shifted slightly on the bed.

"What did you think of Madam Lexis and E. Bathory?" Tony grinned even though Gibbs still had his eyes closed.

"Seems like Abby's kind of place."

"Not yours though?"

"No." Gibbs smiled.

Tony wanted to bring up the store because he wanted to get back to the question he had asked Gibbs. And for some reason he was feeling like pushing the envelope with Gibbs today.

"You didn't answer my question back there."

"And what question was that?" Gibbs asked.

"You know what question." Tony said.

Gibbs finally opened his eyes and turned to look at Tony for a moment.

"And what is it you want to know about my sexual likes?"

Tony was surprised at Gibbs calm controlled tone and the fact that he could look him in the eye and ask the question.

"What do you want in a lover?" Tony asked trying not to lick his lips.

Gibbs looked back up at the ceiling as he thought about the qualities he desired.

"Honest, loyal, someone who can make me laugh." Gibbs paused and smiled. "Of course sexy."

"Of course." Tony chuckled.

"I don't know." Gibbs shook his head. "Someone that fits."

"Fits what?"

"My life. Me." That was the hardest part Gibbs thought to himself.

"Are you a jealous man?"

"Yes."

"Quick answer." Tony smiled.

"It's an easy question." Gibbs sighed.

"So if I was your lover you'd be upset by the flowers and gift I got."

"Yes." Gibbs already was jealous of it.

"What's the most erotic part of your partner's body, besides the obvious."

"I have two."

"Okay." Tony smiled.

"The small of the back and right under the ear."

"Why?" Tony sighed.

"The small of the back because it's a piece of a person that you touch so many times when their completely clothed, even when you aren't lovers. Then when you are lovers, it's like you get to fully explore that piece of them that you only had a taste of."

Tony swallowed hard. Gibbs had touched him countless times on the small of the back.

"And under the ear." Tony tried to keep his voice from cracking.

"Because it's sweet, sensitive, and it leads your lips right to their ear where you can say anything you want and only they will hear." Gibbs had stared at that spot on Tony's neck a thousand times. "And you can kiss your way down from it to anywhere you want to go."

Gibbs looked over at Tony who was biting at his lower lip. Rolling onto his side Gibbs eyes fell to that spot just under Tony's ear.

"See right here." Gibbs said as his fingertip brushed at the spot.

Tony's eyes closed as his head drifted further to the side giving Gibbs an even better view of his target and his neck.

"And for some reason it always tastes so sweet." Gibbs sighed just before his lips dropped to the spot kissing and tasting Tony's soft tender flesh.

Tony sighed.

As his mouth left Tony's skin, Gibbs licked his lips, still close enough to Tony's ear that he heard it.

"So sweet." Gibbs moaned. "Even sweeter than I imagined."

"Please." Tony begged.

Again Gibbs lips dipped to Tony's neck, this time kissing around to his throat nipping at his Adam's apple.

Tony's hand wrapped around Gibbs neck, pulling him harder against his throat.

"Don't stop." Tony moaned.

Unable to control the beast within him, Gibbs hand traveled around Tony's waist and clawed at his back drawing the younger man closer to his body. The whole time he continued to kiss, lick and nip at Tony's neck and throat.

Throwing his head back he completely exposed his throat to Gibbs as if he were some wounded prey offering himself to Gibbs.

And Gibbs accepted the sacrifice feeding on Tony as if he hadn't eaten in years. He tasted too good, a strange mixture of his natural scent and the earthy deep scent of his soap. Finally, ripping himself from Tony's neck he looked into the emerald eyes, that were now almost black with lust.

The pent up sexual tension of all the time spent with Tony crashed in on Gibbs and he fell on Tony devouring his lips with raw emotion. Tony's lips were so soft, so supple, and they seemed to meld perfectly against Gibbs. And they were so warm and full, begging Gibbs to never let them go. When his tongue requested entrance to Tony's mouth there was no resistance as he took his first delicious taste of Tony's mouth.

He jerked Tony's body hard against his own closing the distance between them. Gibbs clung to Tony afraid if he let go this would somehow turn out to really be a dream. The kiss continued until Gibbs felt the need to breathe forcing him to stop. He yanked Tony's lips from his own as they both fought for air.

Tony licked his lips tasting Gibbs still there. Gibbs watched aroused even more by the action.

"Please don't tell me that's as far is this going." Tony said through shallow breaths.

"Tony."

"Please." Tony moaned. "I want you."

Gibbs didn't respond

"Don't you want me?" Tony sighed scared of what the answer might be.

"Yes." Gibbs groaned. "God yes."

"Then, please."

"Tony I-""

Tony stopped Gibbs thought as he crushed his lips back onto his, this time taking his turn tasting Gibbs mouth and savoring every moment of it. He never wanted it to end, it was so amazing, and finally kissing the man he had wanted for so long. Pulling Gibbs down over him, Tony fell back onto the bed, as he continued to assault Gibbs' lips.

Gibbs pulled back his icy blue eyes full of desire, but also full of concern.

"What is it?" Tony asked as his hand went to Gibbs face.

"We shouldn't do this."

"Why?" Tony questioned.

"Work, our friendship."

"Are you going to quote rule twelve to me?" Tony sighed. "Because I swear-"

"It's a rule for a reason."

"And what about when risk equals a reward." Tony used the words that David had used when he asked him to give the key chain to Gibbs.

"I thought you didn't understand what the message about the key chain meant?"

"I didn't until just a few minutes ago." Tony paused. "Do you really want to deny how we feel about each other because of a personal rule?"

Gibbs swallowed hard.

"There's always risk, but I'm willing to take that risk. And I want you to take that risk with me." Tony let his hand slide between their bodies and he squeezed Gibbs' hard cock.

"God, Tony." Gibbs groaned.

"You want this as much as I do." Tony shook his head. "Don't make excuses to walk away from something that could be everything you want and need."

Gibbs' icy blue eyes stared into those emerald greens. Tony was right. He always had a reason or excuse to walk away and he didn't want to do that again, especially with Tony.

"I want you, all of you." Gibbs said with an honesty he hadn't expressed in ages.

"Then take it." Tony said as he let his body sink into the bed. "Anything and everything you want."

Gibbs' hands pushed at Tony's t-shirt wanting it gone. Tony lifted his arms letting Gibbs pull it over his head and toss it aside.

"The rest." Gibbs growled as he tugged at the sweats and Tony helped push them down and they joined the t-shirt. Then he shoved Tony back on the bed letting his eyes wander over Tony's now naked body

"God, so amazing." Gibbs said shaking his head at the man before him.

Tony's body arched aroused by Gibbs stare.

His hands caressed over Tony's hips, thighs then over his rib cage wanting to touch all of Tony. It would never be enough, he knew that now, knew he would never want to stop touching Tony.

"I can't stop." Gibbs growled. "I want to touch every piece of you."

"Don't stop." Tony sighed as his body screamed with the fire. "But I need your skin against mine."

Tony tore at Gibbs' t-shirt and he pulled himself away from Tony only long enough to remove his shirt, then sweats and toss them aside. Then he was back, his body against Tony's as he kissed down Tony's chest stopping at his belly button then traveling back up. He paused at Tony's right nipple sucking and nipping at the tender flesh until feeling it tighten under his assault. After he was done he moved to Tony's other nipple repeating the process.

"Jethro." Tony groaned as he pressed up against Gibbs' body, his hand clutching at Gibbs' back.

Gibbs raised his head and fixed his eyes on Tony's.

"What?" Tony asked concerned by the intensity of Gibbs stare.

"Say it again?"

It took Tony a moment before he realized what he had said that Gibbs wanted repeated.

"Jethro." Tony moaned.

"I love the way you say my name." Gibbs sighed. "Especially when it's because you want me."

"Jethro I want you now. Please."

Gibbs smirked at Tony. "Impatient?"

"Yes." Tony tried to catch his breath. "I've waited long enough."

Gibbs peered down at Tony with complete passion. "Roll over."

Tony did without question expecting one thing and instead feeling Gibbs' lips press down gently between his shoulder blades.

"Um." Tony sighed as Gibbs' lips started placing kissing down his spine.

Gibbs stopped at the small of Tony's back as his fingers joined his lips in exploration. The action eliciting moans of pleasure from Tony as he thought back to Gibbs' explanation of how erotic the small of the back was.

"I could spend forever just exploring your body." Gibbs said before kissing his way up Tony's back and to his neck. Then he sucked at Tony's earlobe and spoke. "I have never wanted anyone the way I want you."

"Then stop making me wait." Tony groaned as he thrust his ass up against Gibbs' hard cock.

"Fine!" Gibbs growled as he grabbed Tony's hips and pulled him to his knees. He reached into the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Putting some in his hand he rubbed it over his hard cock.

Tony felt Gibbs' cock press against him and slowly slid in.

"Yes." Tony sighed. "More."

Another push.

"God, Tony." Gibbs moaned as he felt Tony tight and hot around him.

"All of it,"

Gibbs pushed in, this time hard, burying his cock inside Tony.

"Oh God." Tony cried as his head dropped down to the pillow.

That was all the encouragement Gibbs needed as he started thrusting in and out of Tony.

"So good." Gibbs grunted. He had wanted this so long that it still seemed as if he were dreaming. Yet he knew it was real because his dreams had never felt this good, this sweet, or this intense. The desire and want were unfathomable and building quickly. Gibbs let his hand move from Tony's hip and found its way around to Tony's cock.

"Oh yes." Tony moaned as Gibbs slowly started to stroke.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as his speed on Tony's cock increased.

"Jethro so long, dreamed of this for so long." Tony's body shook and he clutched at the bed sheets as his body clamored for more.

"I can't decide which is better." Gibbs said through ragged breath. "Having my cock inside you or stroking yours."

"It's too much." Tony's body was betraying him, pulling him into the abyss, the final release and he didn't want to go. He wanted to just hold on to the feeling forever. But nothing could stop it as the release ripped through his body and he trembled. He wanted to cry out wanted to scream Jethro's name but his voice failed him as everything faded away.

Gibbs growled as he felt Tony tighten around him and he increased his assault.

"So good, you feel so good."

Not trusting his voice Tony started thrusting back against Gibbs needing and wanting to push Gibbs over the edge.

"Shit." Gibbs growled as he felt his cock twitch and his body cry out. He fought with everything he had continuing to slam into Tony basking in the fact that he was finally making love to Tony. And it was everything he had expected and more.

Tony moan as his body was thrust forward with each jab of Gibbs' cock. It was so passionate and exhilarating and Tony never wanted it to end.

Gibbs was losing the fight as he realized he could no longer hold back. He drove into Tony one last time as the release flooded from him into Tony. His fingers clawed at Tony's hips, crushing Tony against him as the aftershocks continued to course through him. Then all strength left him and he collapsed on the bed next to Tony.

Without Gibbs holding him up, Tony slumped down to the bed on his stomach.

For a long time the only sound in the room was the quick short breathing that steadily became normal again.

Gibbs finally found some strength and rolled over on his side, dropping a kiss on Tony's shoulder.

Tony turned his head towards Gibbs.

A smile played across Gibbs' lips as he let his hand caress up and down Tony's back.

"I already want you again." Gibbs sighed overwhelmed by the endless craving he suddenly had for Tony.

Tony smiled. "I won't stop you."

Leaning down Gibbs sought Tony's lips wanting and needing more contact. This time it was soft, tender, yet filled with the underlying passion that had gotten them to this point. As the kiss continued Gibbs' fingers traveled across Tony's back in a touch that was like a whisper. When Gibbs briefly floated over Tony's ribcage it caused him to laugh.

Gibbs smirked. "Ticklish are you."

"Don't even think about it." Tony gave Gibbs a glare.

"Is that dare."

"No."

Gibbs slid his body slightly towards Tony.

"Gibbs, I'm not kidding." Tony said as he moved away.

"Neither am I." Gibbs grinned as now both hands locked onto Tony's sides.

Tony broke out in laughter as he struggled to get out of Gibbs' grasp. He rolled over, hoping it would slow the attack but instead it only increased. Gibbs' body was suddenly crushing against his as he continued the assault.

"I give, I give!" Tony cried through the laughter.

Gradually, Gibbs tickling stopped and his eyes locked on Tony's.

Tony grinned as his hand reached down and grabbed Gibbs' cock.

"Jethro." Tony sighed as he realized Gibbs was already hard again

"I told you I wanted you again." Gibbs groaned.

"Are you going to fuck me again?"

"Tony." the name came out in a seductive growl.

"Are you?" Tony asked again licking his lips.

"Oh,Yes." Gibbs said as he descended on Tony again.

##############################################################################

The smell of coffee started to pull Gibbs from his sleep, as the haze lifted he remembered last night and smiled. It faded as he moved his arm and realized the body wasn't next to him. He shot up in bed.

"Tony."

Tony pulled the cup of coffee cup out of the way just in time.

"Right here." Tony smirked sitting on the side of the bed. "Thought you might want this."

"Yeah." Gibbs said sliding up against the head board and running his hands over his face. Once he calmed he took the cup of coffee from Tony.

"Are you okay?"

Gibbs nodded. "Fine."

"Why did you look so upset when you woke up?"

"It was nothing." Gibbs said then took a sip of coffee.

"That wasn't nothing." Tony narrowed his eyes then suddenly smirked. "You were concerned because I wasn't in the bed when you woke up weren't you?"

Gibbs didn't answer.

"You were." Tony smiled. "Did you think it was a dream or did you think I just left?"

Gibbs sighed.

Tony let his hand glide over Gibbs bare chest. "It wasn't a dream and I'm not going anywhere."

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand and kissed it. "Good to know."

Tony winked

Gibbs smiled. "This going to be a morning ritual?"

"Somehow I doubt I'll normally be up before you."

"Yeah, true." Gibbs chuckled.

"I think I wore you out last night." Tony smirked. "I've never known you to sleep this late."

"And you think it's because you wore me out?" Gibbs nodded.

"I do. Probably still tired now." Tony grinned. "To tired to do anything."

"Really" Gibbs sat down the coffee cup. Then he captured Tony and threw him on the bed.

Tony grinned. "That doesn't prove anything."

"And what proof do you need?" Gibbs smirked.

Tony's hand slipped under the blanket and grabbed Gibbs' hard cock.

"Well, well." Tony sighed. "I hope that's for me."

"Definitely." Gibbs moaned as Tony's hand started stroking the length of his cock. "Tony."

"Yes." Tony smiled.

"Are you ever going to let me leave the bed?" Gibbs' eyes closed as he thrust into Tony's hand.

"Only so we can go downstairs and make love on the couch, in the kitchen, in the hallway and anywhere else I can think of." Tony moaned.

"Humm." Gibbs hummed. "Then you better stop."

"Why? I've seen your recovery time." Tony beamed.

"Food and coffee, then I'll make love to you anywhere you want, any way you want."

"Is that a promise?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Gibbs moaned.

"And if I just want to get you off right now?" Tony smirked. "Just like this with my hand wrapped around your cock."

"Tony." Gibbs growled as he folded his arms around Tony and rolled them. It caused Tony to release his hold on Gibbs' cock.

"Want me on top?" Tony smirked as he straddled Gibbs' body his hand again on Gibbs' cock stroking again.

Gibbs moaned.

"I have a better idea." Tony grinned as he slid his body down Gibbs.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed as he looked down realizing Tony's mouth was now directly above his cock.

There was no time to react as Tony took Gibbs' cock in his mouth to the base.

"Shit." Gibbs cried out as he threw his head back on the pillow. He forced himself not to immediately give in to the warm wet sensation of Tony's mouth around his cock.

Tony created a steady pace over Gibbs' cock loving the taste and scent of him. It was a heady mix of his natural musk, wood and his soap, it was exhilarating and he would always want more. But then that was true of everything with Gibbs, nothing would ever be enough.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as he felt his cock tighten and threaten to give in. He grabbed Tony by the hair and the back of his head causing him to slow his pace.

Taking the hint, Tony let his lips reach the head of Gibbs' cock, stay for a moment then slowly glide back down.

"You are too good." Gibbs moaned. He had thought the slower speed would calm the growing need, but it only fueled the fire. Wanting Tony as much as he did, didn't help. After last night, Tony was all he could think about.

Realizing speed was no longer an issue Tony was again bobbing quickly over Gibbs' cock lost in the pleasure.

Gibbs' hand again clutched at Tony's head as his hips started to thrust off the bed.

"So close." Gibbs groaned as Tony doubled his efforts. That was all it took as Gibbs felt his cock contract and the orgasm rock his entire body. Tony never stopped even as Gibbs came and his hand released Tony head. The effect caused aftershocks of pleasure to course through his body.

When Tony finally removed himself from Gibbs' cock he crawled up Gibbs' body.

"You okay?" Tony smiled.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, taking a deep breath and smiling up at Tony. Then just as quickly he flipped Tony down onto the bed.

Tony had a shocked look on his face and then started laughed.

"Playful this morning are we?" Tony smiled. He loved this side of Gibbs; it was something he rarely if ever experienced.

"You started it." Gibbs smirked.

"No I wanted you again, that was not playfulness." Tony sighed. "That was desire, want, need, horniness."

Gibbs chuckled. "I see."

"But I like playful Gibbs." Tony smirked. "It's very sexy and sweet."

"Really?" Gibbs shook his head.

"You're always sexy."

"The sweet not so much." Gibbs said as he ran his fingers through Tony's hair.

"You are now." Tony sighed. "You're different."

"Because of what happened last night."

"You were different before that."

"Was I?" Gibbs looked confused.

"The meals together, letting me help with the boat, the popcorn fight, watching movies with me." Tony smiled. "I just thought you were enjoying the company."

"I was, I am."

"But did you want more?" Tony paused. "Before last night?"

"Yes."

"Did you know I wanted you?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"If you had known would it have changed anything?"

"I don't know." Gibbs said honestly.

"Because you're stubborn and rule twelve?"

Gibbs sighed. "Probably."

"And now?"

"You know."

"Ah yes we are back to the one and two word answer, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony smirked.

Gibbs leaned into Tony's ear. "What do you really want to know?"

Tony stared at Gibbs as if looking for an answer without asking a question. After a moment he shook his head.

"Do I have to ask, when you already know the question?"

Dropping his lips to Tony's neck, Gibbs placed kisses over his neck across his shoulder.

Tony sighed with contentment at the feel of Gibbs' lips on his skin.

As Gibbs kissed his way back to Tony's neck he placed a kiss just below his earlobe then spoke in his ear.

"If I just wanted sex, it wouldn't be worth the risk or breaking rule twelve." Gibbs paused. "Well, with the new information I have it may have been worth it just for sex."

Tony threw his head back and started laughing.

#############################################################################

"I can't believe Panno's delivers to you." Tony said before taking a bite of his breakfast sandwich.

"I know them." Gibbs shrugged. "And it's only ten minutes down the street."

"Yeah but they don't deliver. But then you're Gibbs all dark magic." Tony said doing his Abby impression.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"So big plans for today?" Tony asked.

"Well." Gibbs paused. "My original plan yesterday was to work on the boat."

"And now?"

"Now I'm thinking I can find something more entertaining."

"Are you alone in this entertainment?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "I hope not, I've already done it alone."

"Really." Tony raised his own eyebrow. "And you do this often."

"Enough." Gibbs shrugged. "But it's much more fun with someone else."

"True."

Gibbs chuckled. "You truly do have a dirty mind."

Tony's eyes darted across Gibbs face. "I knew you weren't talking about, you know."

"Right." Gibbs smirked.

"Really, come on you talking about-" Tony shrugged.

"You can say the word Tony."

"I can but I'm choosing not to." Tony smirked.

Gibbs stood up then offered Tony his hand. "I have something to show you."

Tony took Gibbs' hand and he was instantly pulled into his arms and against his body.

Tony smirked. "I've already seen that. It's impressive."

"I just wanted you in my arms." Gibbs said before dropping a quick kiss on Tony's lips.

Tony looked disappointed when Gibbs ended the kiss so soon.

"I really do have something to show you." Gibbs smiled as he took Tony's hand and led him down the hallway. They stopped in front of the door to the old guest room.

"Okay." Tony looked at Gibbs. "Am I suppose to be looking at the door."

"You never asked me why I don't have the spare room anymore."

"I never thought you would tell me." Tony shrugged.

"I want to show you."

Tony looked excited. "Gun room, Darkroom, Oh movie room, or Fetish room."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Tony!"

"Right. Shutting up."

Opening the door, Gibbs stepped aside and let Tony step in. Then Tony walked right back out, his eyes wide.

"You have had this since I've been here and I'm just finding out about this!"

Gibbs chuckled.

"This is AWESOME!" Tony said like a little child that had just been given the best Christmas present ever. "But still, hello why did you not tell me?"

"I'm telling you now."

"Oh I get it." Tony was nodding his head as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs. "This is a fetish room."

"No." Gibbs sighed. "Do you want to actually use it or stand here?"

"Let's do it!" Tony beamed.

#############################################################################


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**The Matchmakers

**Summary:** Abby and Ducky are both playing matchmaker for Tony and Gibbs. With their help will Tony and Gibbs admit how they feel for each other? And if they do can they make their relationship last forever. SLASH.

In this story there is no DADT and men/men being married is not an issue.

This story came about from hotshow. She had a really interesting and fun idea for a story. Since she isn't a writer and liked the stories I've posted, she asked me to write it for her. I hope I did her story justice and that she likes it. I hope you all like it. Thanks for the great story line hotshow, I enjoyed writing it.

**Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated!  
**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading!**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback on Chapter 1 and 2. It means so much and it is so appreciated! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it.  
**

CHAPTER 3

"This is amazing" Tony groaned as he sank deeper into the water. "Seriously, this is why you don't need a chiropractor. You can just come in here every night."

"I don't come in here every night." Gibbs chuckled.

"I don't get it?" Tony truly was surprised. "I never would have figured you for wanting a hot tub."

Gibbs shrugged.

"Come on there has to be a reason." Tony grinned as he skimmed through the water and sat between Gibbs legs resting gently against his chest.

Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's neck.

"This is why you got it isn't it." Tony chuckled. "Bring all your lovers in here do you?"

"No." another kiss on the neck. "You're the first."

"Really." Tony sighed as his hands caressed up and down Gibbs thighs. "I thought you said this was better with someone."

"It is." Gibbs said before another kiss.

"But you haven't had anyone in here with you?"

"I didn't say that."

Tony turned to look back at Gibbs.

"I said you were the first lover I've had in here."

"Ah, I see." Tony sighed.

Gibbs lips brushed his ear. "You like when I call you my lover."

"Yes."

Enfolding Tony in his arms, Gibbs sighed. "I told you it was more than that and it is. You believe me right?"

Tony nodded. "But it's nice to hear."

"Sex is always the easiest part, the rest is what's hard."

"Even when you start out as friends?"

"That helps."

Turning around, Tony straddled Gibbs' lap. "I do love just spending time with you."

"I know." Gibbs smiled pulling Tony closer.

"Although it's hard not to think about the sex part when your cock has been hard since I moved over here." Tony grinned.

"We're naked in a hot tub and you're in my lap. What do you expect?" Gibbs smirked.

"I never know what to expect with you anymore." Tony smirked. "Earlier I thought you were talking about masturbation."

"I know." Gibbs chuckled.

"I think you just like teasing and taunting me."

"It is fun."

"Two can play that game." Tony said with an evil grin.

Just then Gibbs phone ran from the side of the hot tub. Picking it up, he looked at the caller ID. He shut off the jets in the hot tub and answered the phone.

"Abs."

Tony smiled, of course Abby was checking in.

"Everything's fine. No I did not leave him alone."

A mischievous grin crossed Tony's face right before his lips landed on Gibbs' neck.

With his free hand Gibbs tried to push Tony back, but it was a futile fight as Tony increased his attack by racking his fingers up and down Gibbs' cock. Gibbs fought the urge to moan as he continued to listen to Abby's questioning.

"I stayed upstairs all night. Ask Tony." Gibbs said as he held the phone out to Tony.

Hearing his name Tony looked up and placed his ear by the phone.

"Abby I'm fine, just busy." There was a pause. "Yes, he stayed upstairs all night."

As Tony talked Gibbs allowed a low moan to escape his lips as Tony's hands continued to move over his cock.

"Now I gotta go. Bye." And with that Tony dropped back to Gibbs' neck.

"What?" Gibbs sighed as Abby continued ranting. "Wait what? That doesn't surprise me. No nothing else came."

Gibbs needed out of this conversation because now Tony had wrapped his hand around his cock and was expertly stroking him.

"Abby we'll talk later if anything else happens. Bye." Gibbs barked as he closed the phone and tossed it on the floor away from the hot tub. He grabbed Tony's hands removing them from his cock. "Not funny."

"Yes it was." Tony smirked. "I told you two can play that game."

"No more games." Gibbs growled as he used the water to easily spin Tony around. With one hand on his cock and the other on Tony, he positioned himself against Tony, then pulled Tony down onto his cock.

"Shit Jethro." Tony groaned as he clung to the sides of the tub. His body shook as it adjusted to having Jethro inside him.

"If you wanted me to make love to you all you had to do was say so." Gibbs said his fingers digging into Tony's hips as he moved Tony's body over his cock. "No games are necessary."

Tony continued to moan as Gibbs used the buoyancy of the water to his advantage, needing little help to raise and lower Tony's body. It was an amazing sensation as the water washed over his body with every movement. But Tony wanted more, wanted it hard, and he used his arms to push against ever thrust Gibbs made, each counter movement driving Gibbs' cock even deeper into Tony.

Gibbs moaned as he jerked Tony hard down against his lap and held him there.

"Oh God." Tony cried out as Gibbs no longer thrust but just rocked Tony on his hips as he pushed Tony forward slightly, the action stimulating Tony's prostate.

"Oh yes." Gibbs growled. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes." Tony sighed. "So good. How did-"

Tony couldn't finish the sentence as his body trembled.

"Just a little bit higher." Gibbs said as he lifted Tony slightly continuing the rocking motion.

"Jethro." The word came out in a jagged breath as Tony came. The world around him went from black to white to red as he felt the orgasm start at the base of his spine and spread throughout his whole body. His body went rigid then slumped down onto Gibbs.

Gibbs moaned as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist holding him against his body. He placed kisses on Tony's neck and shoulder giving him time to recover. Slowly, Tony's breathing steadied and his heart beat, although fast, had become steady.

"Tony." Gibbs whispered in his ear. "Are you still with me?"

"Yes." Tony sighed finally finding his voice.

"Good." Gibbs said letting his own hips slowly start to rock.

"More." Tony moaned softly.

Gibbs smiled putting his hands back on Tony's hips and gently moving Tony's body over his cock again.

"Feels so good." Gibbs moaned. "So close."

Already being on the edge, it wouldn't take much to push Gibbs over. He closed his eyes focusing on the feel of Tony tight around his cock. There was just something about Tony and the way making love to him felt that drove Gibbs crazy. It kept Gibbs constantly on edge and his body screaming with desire.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as he felt the release cascade through him. He dragged Tony down onto his lap as he came, thrusting deep inside him. His body tensed as he clung to Tony's hips riding the waves that washed over him. It seemed to take forever for him to regain his control.

"Don't let go or I swear I will go face first into this tub." Tony sighed.

Gibbs chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Tony again.

#############################################################################

"Tell me it's always going to be this good." Tony sighed as Gibbs ran a towel over his back.

"I'll try my best." Gibbs chuckled placing a kiss on Tony's shoulder and enfolding him into his arms.

"I'm not just talking about the sex."

"The answer is still the same." Gibbs smiled.

"Good because I promise to try my best to always make you happy." Tony sighed as he leaned back into Gibbs arms.

"You already make me happy." Gibbs hesitated. "Happier than I have been in a life time."

##############################################################################

**A Month Later**

"Gibbs." Abby ran over and hugged him.

"Abs." Gibbs hugged her back.

She stepped back and kept smiling at him waiting for him to hand her the Caf-Pow. Finally she held out her hand.

"Why am I here?" He asked looking annoyed. They didn't have a case so she wanted something.

"To bring me a Caf-Pow."

He shook his head.

"Because I missed you."

Another shake of the head.

"I need to talk to you." She sighed. He handed her the cup.

"About?"

"What day it is."

His eyes narrowed. "Abs."

"It's yours and Tony's one month anniversary." Abby grinned. "So what are you doing for him?"

"Abby!" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Come on you have to do something, even if it's just taking him to dinner."

"It's just a month."

Abby scowled. "That's why you've been divorced three times. You miss the little things."

"Tony knows I don't care about those things."

"Right." She nodded. "But Tony does. And since you care about Tony, you now care about your one month anniversary."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face.

"You want this to work right?" Abby waited for an answer. When none came she punched Gibbs' shoulder. "RIGHT!"

"Yes." Gibbs nodded.

"Then let's talk about what you can do or get for Tony." She grinned.

"It's moments like these that I regret Tony telling you about us."

She stared at him looking angry. "And if I didn't know, you would be going home tonight and disappointing your man and not getting any."

Gibbs shook his head. "I'll come up with something."

"Don't you want my help?" She now looked sad, with her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not a complete incompetent when it comes to this kind of thing."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not." He glared. "I'll take care of it."

She pointed a finger at him. "If you mess this up, I will hurt you."

"I won't mess it up." Gibbs said as he kissed her cheek and walked out of the lab.

As he left she smirked.

Gibbs stepped into the elevator and chuckled as the doors closed. He already had something planned for their one month anniversary.

##############################################################################

Walking towards his desk, Tony looked puzzled as he saw a small package on his desk. It was wrapped in plain brown paper, tied with twine, looked about the size of a DVD. Then panic washed over his face, what if it was his secret admirer again. He hadn't received anything since the flowers and the tie, but still. He sat down and stared at the note for a moment before finally pulling it from under the string. Taking a deep breath he opened it and smiled when he recognized the handwriting. He felt his heart beat faster and the familiar wave of desire at the thought of Gibbs.

_For you, the first of many gifts today._

_Tonight. You and Me._

_J_

Tony smiled as he untied the string then removed the paper. He laughed as he saw the title. Full Metal Jacket. The movie had become a running joke with them now, both of them admitting they had wanted to make love that night. It was perfect. Then Tony realized it wasn't sealed he opened the case and his eyes went wide as he read the title. Full Metal Jack-Off. Tony lost it, almost falling off his chair. He was never so thankful that no one was in the bullpen. Hearing the elevator stop, Tony looked over and saw Gibbs striding towards his desk. Just as he was about to pass Tony's desk he looked over and saw Tony had opened the package. Gibbs winked as he walked over and sat down at his desk. Tony smirked and shook his head.

"Boss." McGee said walking into the bullpen.

Gibbs looked up from his screen.

"I finished up the trace logs."

Gibbs continued to look at McGee.

"Just letting you know."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded. "Then go home."

"Right." McGee nodded as he grabbed his bag and headed out.

"And then there were two." Tony grinned.

"I left some files in the conference room." Gibbs said. "Can you go grab them?"

"Sure Boss." Tony jumped up and heading out of the bullpen.

As soon as Tony disappeared Gibbs turned off his computer, then Tony's and grabbed Tony's backpack before heading to the elevator.

Tony walked into the conference room and saw the garment bag lying on the table. He shook his head and chuckled.

"You are a sneaky one Jethro." He grabbed the card from on top and read it.

_Change and meet me out front._

_I already have your stuff._

_Hurry._

_J_

Grabbing the bag Tony headed out to change.

##############################################################################

Tony stepped out the NCIS doors and saw Gibbs leaning against his car.

"I had a note to meet some handsome man out here." Tony grinned. "That must be you."

"Must be." Gibbs smirked as he opened the passenger door.

Tony went to step in and Gibbs touched his arm.

"You look amazing." Gibbs sighed. Tony was wearing the clothes Gibbs had bought him at Armani. "I bought them for you that day because I wanted to be able to see you in them whenever I wanted."

"Any other reason." Tony smirked.

"Because I wanted to be able to take them off you too." Gibbs smirked.

"We'll see about that." Tony grinned as he slipped into the car.

Gibbs climbed into the driver's side and smiled. "Ready?"

"Yes." Tony said as his hand squeezed Gibbs thigh. "Do I get to know where we're going?"

"No." Gibbs smiled as they drove off.

#############################################################################

As they pulled into the parking lot Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Sapori D' Italia. Wow." Tony was surprised. "Jethro this is-"

"Dinner." Gibbs smiled.

"A private dinner."

Gibbs nodded.

"Jethro." Tony smiled. "You never cease to amaze me."

"That's a good thing." Gibbs smirked as he stepped out of the car and went over and opened the door for Tony.

Tony stepped out and placed a quick kiss on Gibbs' lips.

"You haven't even eaten yet." Gibbs grinned.

"That's not for the dinner." Tony smiled. "It's for caring enough about me to do this."

"Let's go eat."

##############################################################################

"That was amazing!" Tony sighed in contentment. They were in a private room in the restaurant completely cut off from the rest of the world and it was perfect.

"I'm glad." Gibbs smiled as he stood up and made his way behind Tony's chair.

Tony was smiled and waiting.

"Dance with me." Gibbs said at Tony ear.

"What?" Tony turned to look at Gibbs.

"Come on." Gibbs said taking Tony's hand.

Standing up, Gibbs instantly wrapped his arm around Tony's waist letting his hand rest on the small of his back. He took Tony's other hand and held it to his chest.

"I never took you for the dancing type."

"I'm not." Gibbs smirked. "But I make exceptions."

"Good to know." Tony grinned. "I liked your little gift earlier."

"I thought you might."

"And I actually thought I was going to get to watch Full Metal Jacket."

"Disappointed?" Gibbs smiled.

"Not if we watch the movie." Tony chuckled.

"We will." Gibbs winked.

They fell into a comfortable silence enjoying being in each other's arms. Tony was the first to speak.

"You don't even care about year anniversaries, let alone a month." Tony paused. "Yet you do all this. Why?"

Gibbs steely blue eyes gazed into Tony. "Because I love you."

Tony stopped moving. "Did you just say-"

"I love you Tony." Gibbs pulled him closer. "I wanted to show you that."

Tony had to look away.

"Hey." Gibbs lifted Tony's chin. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tony smiled as he swallowed the tears.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Gibbs concern was growing. "Tell me?"

Tony's lips pressed tenderly against Gibbs' in a kiss that was full of love, desire, passion, and every emotion that coursed through Tony's body. It grew deep and intense, but remained gentle conveying the endless love that Tony felt. As their lips slowly parted Tony rested his forehead on Gibbs'.

"Okay." Gibbs sighed. "I'm not sure what that was for but whatever I did, I'll do it again."

"I love you, more than anything." Tony sighed. "That's what that was for."

"I like that reason." Gibbs smirked.

Tony pulled back. "You really do surprise me."

"I should have said it sooner. But you know I-"

"I know." Tony nodded. "You don't throw that word around."

"No. I don't." Gibbs shook his head.

"That's why it means so much." Tony smiled.

Pressing his lips to Tony's ear, "Does this mean I get to take you home and make love to you over and over again?"

Gibbs moved back and looked at Tony.

Tony smiled. "You can do whatever you want to me."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "I will."

"Then take me home." Tony said with a seductive smile.

#############################################################################

Walking into the house, Gibbs paused. Tony was prepared for it and wrapped his arms around Gibbs from behind.

With his lips at Gibbs' ears he whispered. "Did you really think I wouldn't have a surprise for you as well?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Lit candles?"

"They're LED candles, no flame."

Gibbs looked at the line of candles leading to the basement door.

Letting his arms fall from Gibbs body, Tony walked around and took Gibbs' hand.

"Follow me." Tony grinned.

Gibbs smiled as he let himself be led to the basement door then down the steps.

"Someone's been busy." Gibbs smirked. There was a luxurious futon mattress beside the boat, probably a good ten inches thick, and covered in pillows. Beside the bed sat a bucket filled with cold beer. In the center of the bed was a folded blanket. On the blanket sat a box wrapped in metallic blue paper.

Tony took Gibbs' hand he was holding and wrapped it around his own waist. "Surprise."

"You know most people want to get me out of the basement."

Tony shook his head. "This is a huge part of who you are. I don't care that you love being down here as long as I can come be with you here sometimes."

Gibbs smiled as he caressed Tony's cheek. "You can be down here with me anytime you want."

"Good." Tony smiled.

"Thank you." Gibbs sighed.

"You haven't even opened your gift yet." Tony chuckled.

"I don't even have to." Gibbs smiled. "You're the first person that has understood what this basement means to me."

Tony leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Gibbs' lips. "Come on."

Pulling Gibbs with him, Tony sat down on the bed, and Gibbs followed. Lying down on his side, Tony held the box, while Gibbs laid down on his side facing Tony.

"Open it." Tony said with an excited smile as he handed the box to Gibbs.

Ripping the paper over, Gibbs opened the box and pulled out the gift.

"Tony this is-"

"You don't have it right?"

"No I don't." Gibbs smiled as he looked over the Clifton spoke shaver. "It's great."

"I looked all over and I didn't see one in your tools." Tony smiled.

"Thank you." Gibbs sighed as he placed a quick kiss on Tony's lips. "It's perfect."

Tony's green eyes sparked with excitement that Gibbs seemed so moved by the gift.

Gently putting it back in the box, Gibbs sat it off to the side of the make shift bed.

"So what is your plan for this bed?" Gibbs smirked

"Whatever you want." Tony smiled as he slid closer to Gibbs.

"You did say I could do whatever I wanted to you when we were back at the restaurant."

"I did." Tony said as his hand brushed across Gibbs' chest. "So what do you want to do to me?"

Gently Gibbs' hand caressed across Tony's forehead, down his cheek, and his finger brushed across his lips. Then his lips tasted Tony's top lip, then the bottom lips, and finally both together. The kiss always remaining soft and calm as Gibbs memorized every feel and taste of Tony. As he left Tony's lips he licked his own tasting the traces of Tony that still remained.

His fingers touched the top button of Tony's shirt slipping it from its confines, then casually worked his way down. As he reached the bottom the shirt fell slightly open, revealing a thin ribbon of Tony's skin. Gibbs let his finger trace a path back up across the warm flesh.

Tony moaned at the light gently touch. Then his body arched slightly as Gibbs' hand slide into the shirt and brushed across his chest and down his stomach. Finally, Gibbs pushed the fabric aside displaying Tony's bare chest.

"You are so beautiful." Gibbs sighed as his fingers traced a path from Tony's throat down to his belly button. "So beautiful."

Gibbs had always thought it odd to call a man beautiful until Tony, but there was no other word for Tony but beautiful. He could feel Tony's erratic heartbeat and the short, shallow rise and fall of his chest. Leaning down Gibbs kissed Tony's belly button then inch by inch kissed his way up to Tony's throat.

"Jethro." Tony moaned his body burning with desire.

"Lift up so I can slide your shirt off." Gibbs said.

Tony complied, moving his shoulders so Gibbs could push the shirt back and finally pull it off tossing it aside. Instantly, Gibbs' lips were back on Tony, kissing across his neck and shoulders, causing Tony to whimper. When he had explored enough, he paused and looked down at Tony.

Again his hand drifted down Tony's chest as his fingers came to rest on Tony's belt.

Tony's hips involuntarily thrust up begging Gibbs to touch him.

"Not yet." Gibbs sighed wanting to take his time with Tony. Sliding the buckle free, the belt fell loose, followed by the button. As Gibbs slid the zipper down Tony again thrust his hips up.

"Jethro" Tony groaned. "Please."

"Rise your hips." Was the only reply Gibbs gave.

Tony's hips came off the bed and Gibbs slipped his boxers and slacks down in one motion. Tony pushed them off his feet and off the end of the bed.

Gibbs' hands now explored Tony's hips and thighs, avoiding Tony's hard cock.

But it was when Gibbs' lips kissed his thighs that Tony moaned and clutched at the mattress.

"Jethro, I can-" Tony tried to catch his breath. "I can't take it."

"Relax." Gibbs whispered as he placed another kiss on Tony's thigh, then his hip.

Another moan.

Then suddenly, Gibbs finally let his fingers brush gently over the length of Tony's cock.

"Oh God." Tony cried.

And as quickly as the touch had appeared it was gone.

Tony threw his head back against the pillow as he fought the need to come.

"Jethro. -" The rest of the sentence stuck in Tony's throat as his body shook as he held back the need.

Gliding back up Tony, Gibbs laid on his side, his body pressed again Tony's.

"What do you need?" Gibbs asked.

"To come." Tony managed to whisper.

Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony's cock and slowly stroked its length.

"Oh God, Jethro." Tony cried out thrusting up into Gibbs' hands.

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Come for me."

Tony felt the world slipping away as his body screamed and his heart threatened to rip through his chest. Gibbs had created a fire inside him that now demanded to be fed. The flames closed in and Tony's body convulsed as he came screaming Jethro's name. All his energy finally spent, Tony's body went limp as he fought to fill his lungs with ear.

"I love you." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "And I love to watch you come."

Gibbs' voice sent a wave of an aftershock through his body and he shook. Then there was silence as Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony holding him as he settled. There was no rush for anything tonight. He had taken his time tonight with Tony and he would take his time again.

When the world returned around him, Tony curled into Gibbs' arms, and looked up at him.

"Okay?" Gibbs smiled.

Tony nodded as his hand slipped between their bodies and he squeezed Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs moaned.

"I need you." Tony sighed. "Inside me. Making love to me."

Gibbs removed his shirt, then slipped out of his slacks.

"I want to look into your eyes when I make love to you." Gibbs groaned. "On your back."

Tony laid back and put his knees up. "Under the pillow."

Gibbs reached over and grabbed the pillow putting it under Tony then grabbed the lube. Squeezing some into his hand then over his cock, he positioned himself against Tony and inched in slowly.

"Ummmm." Tony sighed.

It was almost painfully slow, even for Gibbs, but he wanted it to be. Wanted to enjoy every second of the pleasure of having his cock consumed by Tony. Gibbs moaned with each small movement forward until he was finally buried to the base of his cock.

"So good." Gibbs growled as he gradually pulled back then pushed back in creating a slow steady rhythm. His hand used Tony's knees to steady himself.

"More." Tony groaned

Gibbs moaned continuing the rhythm he created letting the need build. Only when he felt the desire finally reach a peak did his speed increase. Then suddenly he was slamming into Tony completely lost in the sensation.

"Yes." Tony clung to the mattress.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as he buried himself in Tony as the wave crashed in around him throwing him over the edge. The orgasm cascaded throughout his body and he tensed then slowly let his muscles relax.

Tony let his legs fall to the mattress and Gibbs dropped down next to him as he tried to catch his breath.

Curling up against Gibbs chest, Tony sighed.

"How can sex constantly keep getting better?" Tony sighed.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony clutching him close to his body.

"You have no answer for that do you?" Tony chuckled.

"No." Gibbs laughed.

Tony looked up at Gibbs and smiled.

"Come here." Gibbs leaned down kissing Tony as he slid up closer.

"Thank you." Tony smiled. "For everything today."

"I actually have one more thing for you." Gibbs smirked.

Tony raised an eyebrow as his hand slipped down Gibbs' body to his cock.

Gibbs chuckled. "That wasn't what I meant."

"Ah, okay." Tony nodded. "What is it?"

"It's upstairs. So how about a shower and then your final gift."

"As long as we can come back down here." Tony grinned.

"It is nice down here." Gibbs smiled. "Everything I love is right here."

Tony sighed. "Keep talking like that I won't let you leave this bed."

"I won't complain."

##############################################################################

Tony collapsed down onto the make shift bed watching Gibbs walk slowly down the steps.

"You are insatiable." Tony grinned. They had made love before going to the shower, then again in there.

"Are you complaining?" Gibbs asked as he reached the bottom of the steps and stared at the vision before him.

"No complaints." Tony shook his head. "Only a request."

"And what's that?" Gibbs asked as he drank in Tony's body. He was wearing only sweatpants.

"That you always want me that much."

"Done." Gibbs smirked.

"Now can I have my present?" Tony grinned.

"Maybe." Gibbs sighed as he climbed onto the bed straddling Tony's prone body.

Tony hands crawled up Gibbs thighs. "Pretty please."

Gibbs held out the envelope to Tony.

He smiled as he opened it and pulled out the tickets.

"How did you get these!" Tony practically screamed.

Gibbs shrugged.

"And you are going with me?"

"I hope so." Gibbs chuckled.

"Jethro. This is awesome." Tony grinned as he pushed Gibbs down on the bed and placed a long lingering kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad you like them."

"The Rat Pack is Back. I have wanted to see that since it started but they are always sold out."

"I know, you've talk about it enough." Gibbs grinned.

Tony looked at the tickets again. "These are practically on the stage."

"I know that too." Gibbs shook his head. "I'm just surprised you want to see a play."

"It's not a play, it's the Rat Pack."

"Okay."

"You went overboard with all this."

"And you didn't?" Gibbs chuckled.

"No." Tony shook his head.

"Thank you again, for everything." Gibbs nodded. "I mean it."

"I have a feeling this bed may have been my best investment ever." Tony grinned.

"I agree." Gibbs smirked as his lips came down on Tony's.

#############################################################################

The one month anniversary had turned into two months then three months. Tony still couldn't believe it had been that long, it didn't seem possible. The problem now was Tony had decisions that had to be made and they had to be made soon.

Tony sighed and slumped back on the couch just as the front door opened.

"Hey." Gibbs nodded as he hung up his coat.

"Hey yourself." Tony sighed again.

Gibbs came over and leaned down placing a quick kiss on Tony's lips.

"What's wrong?"

"It can wait." Tony forced a smile

"That fake smile says it can't." Gibbs sat down on the couch. "What is it?"

"My storage unit lease is expiring in two weeks." Tony said picking up the letter from the coffee table.

"And?"

"And I can't just keep storing my stuff." Tony ran his hands over face. "Jethro we haven't even talked about me living here. I just got invited to stay and never left."

"You never brought up leaving."

"I didn't say I wanted to leave." Tony sighed. "When I told you they decided to tear my apartment down you just said don't worry about it."

"I know."

"Jethro." Tony sounded annoyed. "This is your home."

"I want you here as long as you want to be here." Gibbs stated.

"That just puts it back on me." Tony shook his head. "Where are we going here Jethro?"

"With what?" Gibbs chuckled.

"With us." Tony narrowed his eyes at Gibbs. "Are we just playing house for awhile or is this-" Tony's voice trailed off.

Gibbs leaned towards Tony. "I love you, you know that."

"That's not the issue." Tony sighed. "I need to know if this is permanent."

Running his hands over his face, Gibbs let out a long breath.

"That says a lot." This conversation was not going the way Tony had expected.

"Nothing's permanent."

"I see." Tony shook his head. "Wow. So how long is this for? A year, two, five, or just a few more months?"

"That's not what I meant." It was Gibbs turn to sound annoyed.

"Then what did you mean?" Tony questioned. "Because it sounded like there was an expiration date on our relationship."

"From my experience there usually is." Gibbs sighed.

Tony grunted. "Great now you're comparing me to your ex-wives!"

Standing up and pacing Tony was trying to wrap his head around this.

"I'm not comparing you. I'm just speaking from experience."

Tony stopped and stared at Gibbs. "Your experience is that nothing last forever?"

"I've been divorced three times. What does that tell you?" Gibbs stared back at Tony.

"It tells me, you weren't with the right person." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "You can have forever, it just has to be with someone who loves you and wants that. Do you even want that?"

"Of course, everyone wants that." Gibbs paused. "But that doesn't mean everyone gets it."

Tony shook his head and let his arms fall down.

Gibbs walked over to Tony.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed as he went to take Tony's hand, but Tony pulled it away.

"You don't get to do that right now." Tony's voice sounded angrier than he had intended.

"You're upset."

"Hell yes I'm upset." Tony was yelling. "Because you're telling me you don't love me enough to believe we can make it."

"That's not it at all." Gibbs sighed. "Tony."

"Then what-" Tony stopped as his eyes narrowed. "Oh my God. You think I don't love you enough to stay to make it last."

That was it. Tony realized now.

"They all leave eventually." Gibbs said as he walked away from Tony and sat back down on the couch.

Tony watched as Gibbs slumped into the couch. All the anger left Tony's body and was quickly replaced by sadness. Slowly, Tony made his way over and crawled into Gibbs' lap, straddling his legs.

Gibbs looked up at Tony, lost in those green eyes that he had fallen in love with long ago.

Tony noticed the normal brilliant steely blue eyes were dull and full of regret. Taking Gibbs' face in his hands Tony grew serious.

"I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone." Tony paused giving the words time to sink in for Gibbs. "I'm not going anywhere, no matter what happens. No matter how much of a bastard you are."

"Tony, I-" Gibbs had tried to cut in but Tony stopped him.

"No. This is my time to talk." Tony was commanding and stern. "I want to be with you, forever. That's what I've always wanted. And unless you tell me that's not what you want. I'm not leaving. And if you tell me you don't want me, I'll still be yours. Because I love you."

Gibbs swallowed hard and Tony watched the bobbing of his Adams apple knowing he was fighting back the tears.

"Do you love me?" Tony asked.

"Tony I just told you." Gibbs sighed.

"Just answer the question."

"I love you." Gibbs nodded

"Do you believe me when I tell you nothing is going to make me leave?"

Gibbs gazed at Tony wanting to tell him what he wanted to hear.

Tony sighed. "I don't know what else to do to convince you."

"Just let it go. Be here with me, in the now." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him close. "This is your home, our home, that's what I want."

Tony let his lips fall to Gibbs, lingering there, tasting the sweet taste of coffee that was and forever would be Gibbs. When their lips parted, Tony's eyes were still closed and he licked his lips.

"Savoring a last kiss?"

Tony opened his eyes and shook his head. "Did you listen to anything I said?"

Gibbs didn't respond.

Brushing his lips against Gibbs' ear, Tony whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. Even though you are acting like a bastard."

Gibbs couldn't help it he chuckled.

"And I will convince you." Tony's hands caressed around Gibbs' chest to his back. "Whatever it takes."

Again Tony's lips found Gibbs this time though the kiss was filled with longing and love. Although the passion was there, Tony didn't feed it. This was about love, not sex, and he wasn't trying to take them there.

"Are you hungry?" Tony asked as he ended the kiss.

Gibbs smiled. "Yeah."

"I made burgers." Tony smiled. "Come on."

As Tony tried to get up, Gibbs held him tighter.

"I love you and I want you here."

Tony nodded as he touched Gibbs' face. "I know. I have no doubt."

Gibbs nodded.

"We'll work on the rest." Tony winked as he climbed off of Gibbs and walked into the kitchen.

#############################################################################

After dinner Gibbs found himself down working on the boat on autopilot. He was actually surprised that there had been no change in Tony after their talk. It was as if the discussion had just been an everyday occurrence and not something that could have ripped them apart. Yet Gibbs still had doubts, as he always did when relationships were involved. It was who he was. Nothing in his life had been permanent, except work, not even the Marines. And not even the one relationship he thought would be permanent. Now with Tony, permanence maybe something he wanted but he still couldn't see it.

Tony was everything he could want. He understood Gibbs in ways no one ever had. That one month anniversary had shown that, the gift of the spoke shaver and the futon mattress for down here. Tony understood how important the boat was and the time he spent down here. And that Tony wanted to spend time down here with him, most people he had been with found it unromantic and empty. Not Tony, he saw the beauty, the warmth, and the sexiness of building a boat by hand. In fact he loved that Gibbs smelled of saw dust. One night when Gibbs had been working on the boat for hours, covered in saw dust, he had come up to the living room to find Tony laying on the couch waiting for him. Tony wanted him just like that covered in the smell of hard work and saw dust. It was something Gibbs had never experienced. Someone so aroused by what Gibbs loved to do, that they made love for hours. On the couch, on the floor, and on the kitchen table. It still fascinated him that Tony loved that he worked with his hands, built the boat, and never used a power tool to do it. Gibbs could never accept things when they seemed so right.

Gibbs looked up as he heard the creak of the steps. He smiled as he saw Tony walking down the steps.

"Thought you might like a beer." Tony handed one of the bottles to Gibbs.

"Thanks." Gibbs winked as he grabbed the beer from Tony.

"You've gotten a lot done in the past few days." Tony said as he walked to the boat and caressed the wood like a lover. The boards now almost covered the entire frame.

"I have." Gibbs said as he stepped up behind Tony and let his hand rest on Tony's hip.

Tony leaned back against Gibbs body. "So when do you think it will be done and ready to sail?"

"It will be awhile yet." Gibbs chuckled at Tony's excitement to have the boat done.

"But when it is done can we sail to somewhere warm." Tony asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's neck. He had never sailed anywhere in a boat with someone he loved.

"Sun, sand, beer, me and you." Tony sighed. "Sounds amazing."

"That it does." Gibbs smiled. And it did. Tony in shorts, his tan body glistening in the sun, making love on the boat, in the sand and anywhere else they wanted.

Tony spun around and leaned against the boat. "Although it's pretty amazing right here."

"Think so do you?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes." Tony took Gibbs hips and pulled him closer. "Anywhere with you is amazing."

"_You_ are amazing." Gibbs said as the images still flashed through his mind.

"I know." Tony said with a smirk.

Gibbs shook his head. "Modest too."

Stretching his arms out against the boat, Tony smiled a seductive smile.

It was a beautiful sight. Gibbs thought as a sigh escaped his lips. Tony's body displayed suggestively against the boat, how could Gibbs not be aroused.

"I only have a few more boards to put in place on this side." Gibbs stated as if that were important at this moment.

Tony nodded his understanding as his eyes blazed with desire.

"Maybe this weekend you can help me."

Another nod from Tony.

"I'm standing here, practically begging you to make love to me." Tony sighed then looked at Gibbs cock. "You're already hard and you're still talking. Why?"

"I don't know." Gibbs chuckled lightly.

Tony just stared at Gibbs his eyes boring into those steely blue.

"I haven't really heard any begging." Gibbs stepped closer to Tony, their bodies almost touching.

"Make love to me." Tony said as his eyes closed. "Please Jethro."

"That's better, but I don't know." Gibbs eyes dilating to black. "I'm not convinced."

"Jethro." Tony moaned opening his eyes. "What do you want me to do get on my knees and beg you to fuck me."

"Now as tempting as that is, I think I would rather just turn you around and take you right against the boat." Gibbs growled as the animal within him crashed from its cage.

Tony saw the change in Gibbs, had come to know that look over the past months. This was going to be animalistic and savage. And it made Tony instantly hard. They both needed this right now. Gibbs had been affected by the conversation earlier and it still gnawed at him, bothered him and Tony could tell. Tony was glad he was in sweats and a t-shirt otherwise he knew Gibbs would have torn the clothes from his body.

He reached out towards Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head, a command without words.

And Tony understood quickly pulling his hand back. Staring into Gibbs eyes, Tony saw another silent command and he turned around pressing his body against the boat, his arms still outstretched. And he waited as his body burned with desire and need.

Tony heard Gibbs walk over and grab the lube they kept down here ever since their first month anniversary when Tony bought the futon mattress. Then he was back and Tony heard the zipper on Gibbs' jeans and then the lube open and close. Unwittingly, Tony's eyes closed.

Slipping Tony's sweats down just enough to give him access, Gibbs leaned forward to Tony's ear. His voice was deep, raw, and carnal. "You need to tell me if this gets too out of control."

"Please." Tony moaned. The word had barely left his lips when he felt Gibbs slam into him with one quick thrust. "Oh GOD"

Tony's entire body was rammed hard against the boat and he didn't care.

"Always so tight and so hot." Gibbs growled as he seized Tony's hips and slammed in again. "And so eager to let me bury my cock inside you."

"Yes." Tony whimpered as he tried to use his hands to brace himself against the force of Gibbs assault, but it was pointless.

Gibbs was beyond caring if Tony was comfortable, that was exactly why he had warned him. This was about base need and possession. It was about making sure Tony knew exactly who he belonged to; it was a physical expression of Gibbs doubt about the permanence of their relationship. Ultimately, it was about needing to tell Tony that even with his concerns, there was no doubt that Gibbs expected, demanded, and needed Tony to be his. And even though he believed nothing was forever, he wanted it to be.

"Jethro." Tony cried as he felt his own cock throbbing as it was forced against the boat, still covered by his sweats.

Gibbs lunged into Tony over and over again. It was all too much, as it always was with Tony. It was an insatiable craving and no matter how many times he made love to Tony, it was never enough. Tony was Gibbs drug of choice and he was addicted. The need built to a fever pitch but Gibbs fought to keep control.

"See what you've done to me." Gibbs snarled as his hands tore at Tony's hips.

"I love you like this." Tony groaned. "Feels so good."

His body drifted forward and his lips reached Tony's ear. "Who can do this to you?"

"Only you." Tony sighed. "No one else."

Gibbs felt Tony's body shivering

"Are you going to come for me?" Gibbs growled. "Without me even touching your cock.

"I want to."

"Not yet." Gibbs reached up and grabbed Tony's hand. He slipped both their hands down the front of Tony's sweats. Then he placed Tony's hand around his own cock, leaving his hand on top of Tony's. "Stroke yourself."

"Oh God." Tony murmured.

"Do it for me." Gibbs sighed. "Let me feel it."

Slowly, Tony let his hand start to stroke over his cock as Gibbs hand followed his movements as if learning from Tony. It took just a few moments for Tony to increase his speed and tighten his grip wanting to push himself over the edge.

"Is this how you touched yourself when you were thinking about me?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Tony moaned.

Gibbs pace never slowed as he stabbed into Tony realizing he wouldn't be able to maintain control for much longer.

"I love the thought that you touched yourself thinking about me." Gibbs groaned. "You wanted me to take you like this, to stake my claim on you."

"Oh god yes. I wanted to be yours, all yours." Tony was could barely breath his mind losing the ability to function on a higher level.

"Did you scream out my name?"

"Yes, over and over again."

"Then do it now. I want to hear you." Gibbs roared. "Scream my name and tell me your mine."

Tony wanted to come the moment Gibbs had started talking and now he let himself give in.

"Jethro, oh god Jethro." Tony screamed. "Jethro."

Gibbs body shook with Tony's, this is what he had wanted. To know that Tony had been his long before their relationship had begun. Wanted to know Tony was his and no one could infringe upon that. Pressing their bodies against the boat, Gibbs braced his hands against the wood needing the added support. Tony's body trembled again and it caused his own body to respond.

As his body calmed Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's neck. "Stay right there."

Tony nodded still unable to trust his voice.

Gibbs walked over and pulled the futon mattress and the blanket from the corner and tossed them down on the floor.

"Here." Gibbs said as he took Tony's hand and led him over to the futon. Grabbing the bottom of Tony's t-shirt he slipped it up and over his head, then pushed his sweatpants down. Tony stepped out of them then lazily dropped his body down onto the mattress still partially adrift in the haze of their love making.

Removing his own clothes Gibbs climbed onto the bed laying down on his back his eyes closing as he relaxed. He was so relaxed he didn't feel Tony move until he felt the touch of Tony's hand on his thigh.

Opening his eyes he looked over at Tony. Who was now lying on his side his body pressed against Gibbs.

"We're not done." Tony sighed as he wrapped his hand around Gibbs' cock.

"Tony I just-" Gibbs moaned believing Tony was overestimating his recovery time until he felt his cock twitch and start to respond to Tony's touch.

"Umm I love that I can make you hard again so fast." Tony groaned as his hand stroked quickly over Gibbs' cock.

"Yes you can." Gibbs sighed.

Gibbs felt Tony's lips press against his ear.

"Make me scream your name again. Please." Tony sighed. Then rolled over placing his back to Gibbs.

Following Tony's lead, Gibbs was on his side pressing his cock into him. Wrapping his arm around Tony's waist Gibbs jerked Tony back impaling him on his cock.

"That's it." Tony moaned. "Take me I'm yours."

"Yes you are." Gibbs growled as his lips pressed against Tony's neck.

"Do it, I want you to." Tony sighed then moaned as he felt the nip of Gibbs' teeth.

This wasn't like him, but something in him needed to mark Tony and Tony giving him permission was making it all that more sensual and erotic.

"Again." Tony purred as he became the prey offering the tender flesh of his neck to his captor. He felt the nip again.

"I'll mark every piece of you as mine." Gibbs said as he clung to Tony. "With my touch, my lips, and my teeth."

Tony reached back and grabbed Gibbs' hip, forcing him to thrust harder.

Gibbs hand snaked around and grasped Tony's cock. "This is all mine."

"Yes." Tony said as each movement of Gibbs into him caused his cock to push through Gibbs' hand.

"You are all I need." Gibbs sighed. "All I want."

"Jethro so close." Tony cried.

Burying himself in Tony, Gibbs let the release wash over him as he increased the speed on Tony's cock.

"Jethro, Jethro." Tony came again calling out the only name he ever wanted to say.

Tony tightened around Gibbs' cock, causing another wave of pleasure to crash in on Gibbs.

"Christ, Tony." Gibbs' hand was still stroking over Tony's cock.

"Jethro, oh God. You need to stop." Tony cried out as his body convulsed overwhelmed by the stimulation he was still receiving.

Gibbs stopped moving over Tony's cock but still held it firmly letting Tony continue to ride the wave that coursed through his body.

Tony was no longer breathing, his lungs refusing to take in air, as his heart thumped against his chest. He had never experienced anything like the second wave that washed over it, so intense, so completely overwhelming.

"Take a breath." Gibbs said letting his hand run up Tony's chest.

Gibbs waited then finally heard Tony's sharp intake of breath.

"Cold." Tony sighed.

Reaching over Gibbs grabbed the blanket and spread it over both their bodies then wrapped his arms back around Tony hugging him tightly.

"Better?"

Tony nodded.

Placing a kiss on Tony's cheek, Gibbs settled back. It took only a moment for Gibbs to realize Tony had fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself, normally he would do the same but this time he was to wound up. Looking down at Tony's neck Gibbs saw the two red welts starting to form. Gibbs sighed that was definitely not like him, but then everything with Tony was different. God, he needed coffee.

###########################################################################

The hot black liquid helped to settle him as he leaned against the kitchen counter and took another sip.

He closed his eyes and moved his neck from side to side trying to work out the kinks that had gathered there. When he opened his eyes he smiled.

"I thought you'd be asleep for awhile." He said looking at Tony leaning against the wall just inside the kitchen in only his sweatpants.

"I woke up and you weren't there."

"I needed some coffee."

Tony chuckled. "At eleven o'clock."

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"Well." Tony smiled walking over to Gibbs and balling his fists into the sides of Gibbs shirt. "I need you wrapped around me keeping me warm so I can sleep."

"Is that so?" Gibbs said running his fingers through Tony's hair.

"Yes."

Putting his hand under Tony's chin, Gibbs turned Tony's head again looking at the red welts that were now more prominent on his neck.

Seeing the concern in Gibbs eyes. Tony grinned.

"Jethro it's fine."

"Mm hum." Gibbs shook his head. "You'd think I was sixteen again."

"God I'd love to have known you at sixteen."

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"If you're like this now I can only imagine you at sixteen." Tony smirked. "Please I bet you were so cute."

Gibbs chuckled. "I don't know about that. But you at sixteen, I bet that was amazing."

Tony smiled. "And if you'd have met me at sixteen I'd have been jail bait for you."

"Thanks." Gibbs laughed.

"But I would have still found you sexy as hell. I'm sure."

"Right."

"Although I really do love the gray hair with those blue eyes." Tony sighed as he ran his hands through Gibbs hair then wrapped them around his neck. "Those eyes."

"They're just eyes Tony."

"Oh no. Your eyes can tell someone everything you're thinking with one look or hide everything." Tony paused. "And that baby blue steel like color is memorizing."

Gibbs eyes locked on Tony's as if daring him to read what he was thinking.

"You love me." Tony studied Gibbs gaze. "And you're not as upset about the marks on my neck as you pretend to me."

Another pause as he studied those blue eyes. Tony's eyes went wide. "Jethro really, that's inappropriate don't you think. You're a federal agent you know the laws."

Gibbs laughed.

"Now. Take the legal me upstairs to bed." Tony smirked as he took Gibbs hand and pulled him towards the steps. Just as they were about to start up the steps, Tony stopped and turned to Gibbs."And that thing you were thinking. We will do that."

##############################################################################

"Are we driving in together today." Tony asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah. If you want I shouldn't be late tonight."

"I have some reports anyway if you need to stay." Tony sighed. "Plus I need to go to the storage unit and sign some new paperwork."

Gibbs eyes narrowed. "I thought you weren't renewing that?"

"They are going to let me pay week by week for awhile until I can decide what to do."

Gibbs nodded.

"Do you have another suggestion?" Tony asked folding his arms across his chest.

"There's room in the shed out back and in the house."

"That's awfully permanent isn't that?" Tony said. "I mean me having _all_ my stuff here."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"I'm not trying to start a fight." Tony said putting his hands up. "I'm just saying."

"Can we not do this again." Gibbs put his coffee cup in the sink.

"You love me, you don't want anyone else to have me, but you don't believe that I can feel that way."

"That's not what I said." Gibbs ran his hands over his face. "I know how you feel Tony."

"Then why doesn't it sink in to that thick skull of yours?" Tony questioned. "It's been months that we've been together, years that I've been in love with you. So why do you still think I would walk away from everything I've ever wanted?"

Gibbs walked over to Tony and touched his cheek. "I love you isn't that enough?"

"Yes. It is." Tony smiled. "So why isn't it enough for you?"

His hand drifted away from Tony's face.

"Yeah. I guess it should be." Gibbs swallowed hard.

"We should go." Tony said as he walked out of the kitchen.

##############################################################################


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**The Matchmakers

**Summary:** Abby and Ducky are both playing matchmaker for Tony and Gibbs. With their help will Tony and Gibbs admit how they feel for each other? And if they do can they make their relationship last forever. SLASH.

In this story there is no DADT and men/men being married is not an issue.

This story came about from hotshow. She had a really interesting and fun idea for a story. Since she isn't a writer and liked the stories I've posted, she asked me to write it for her. I hope I did her story justice and that she likes it. I hope you all like it. Thanks for the great story line hotshow, I enjoyed writing it.

**Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated!  
**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading!**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback on the earlier chapters. It means so much and it is so appreciated, both positive and negative. I'm glad people are enjoying it. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well.  
**

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his forehead. He had read the same sentence for like the sixth time and he was now officially frustrated. They needed a case, because he needed something to focus on other than what had happened this morning. Gibbs' phone rang and he picked it up on the first ring.

"Gibbs." there was a pause. "Right."

All three agents looked at him as he put the phone down.

"Grab your gear. Dead Marine and another with a bomb strapped to his chest."

"Bomb squad?" Tony asked.

"Already in route. Like we should be." Gibbs barked. "Come on."

They turned down the road and met the road block. When the police saw the NCIS fan, they moved the block and Gibbs continued on. He stopped as he saw the group of police officers and bomb squad team.

As soon as the van stopped his team was already grabbing the gear.

"Ziva get statements from the police and the Marine, McGee pictures, Tony perimeter."

"On it Boss." Tony said as he took off.

Gibbs surveyed the area. They had gotten a call on the way here saying the bomb on Staff sergeant Martin wasn't real and LEO's were holding him for NCIS. What they had so far was Martin killed the other Marine because he was having an affair with his wife. The bomb was made to make his wife, who was working at the coffee shop, think he was going to commit suicide. Still, it didn't make sense to Gibbs. Something was missing, his gut told him that.

Ziva walked up to Gibbs.

"The wife." He asked before she could say anything.

"She was in that coffee shop." Ziva nodded to one of the buildings in front of him.

"He wanted her to see everything." Gibbs said staring at the coffee shop building. "She still here?"

"Yes. Police kept her."

"I'll be over to talk to her in a minute." He walked away. "I need to check something."

Making his way over to the front of the coffee shop, he paused staring in the glass store front as the information played through his mind.

_He wanted her to see what was going on but why not take her out too._

Looking in at the empty seats, his eye was suddenly drawn to a blinking light. At first he thought it was from the espresso machine then he realized it was coming from under the table next to the espresso machine.

"There's another bomb!" Gibbs yelled as he took a few steps back. "Everyone-"

That was the last word Gibbs spoke as the glass front exploded outward sending shards of glass flying through the air.

Having heard Gibbs shout most people had ducked for cover or hit the ground where they stood. Most of the glass had stopped long before it even reached the middle of the road, not even close to the countless officers and agents standing further back.

Tony who had been standing by the back of the van never moved but simply watched the explosion as if it happened in slow motion. He saw Gibbs' hands go up and block his face and then saw him catapulted backwards and flung to the ground.

"Jethro." Tony screamed as he ran towards Gibbs prone body.

Falling to his knees next to Gibbs, Tony felt his heart stop. There was blood and glass covering most of Gibbs upper body, arms and hands. His arms lay above his head completely drenched in blood. There were pieces of glass protruding from his chest and arms that Tony had no way of knowing how far they had pierced the flesh.

"Jethro, talk to me." Tony said his hands frozen in mid air above Gibbs body afraid to touch him. "Jethro!"

There was no answer and the fear and dread settled in Tony's stomach as he felt the bile rise in his throat.

"Come on. Don't do this." Tony screamed.

McGee and Ziva were now running towards them.

"Jethro damn you!" Tony cried out. Then Tony saw it, saw Gibbs' Adam apple bob up and down as his lips opened slightly.

"Tony." The name came out as barely a whisper.

"Jethro it's me." Tony let his fingers touch Gibbs' cheek, the only place he could find that wasn't covered in glass. "You're going to be okay."

Tony was oblivious to the concerned and confused looks that Ziva and McGee rained down on them. The EMT's that had already been there because of the earlier situation had made their way over. Tony still never moved as they suddenly swirled around Gibbs.

"Sir I need you to step back and let us do our job." One of the EMT's finally barked at Tony.

"Tony." Gibbs said as he tried to take a deep breath.

"I'm right here."

"I. ." Gibbs said slowly one word at a time.

"I know. I love you too."

"You need to let us work." The EMT said again.

McGee and Ziva were suddenly pulling Tony off of his knees and up away from Gibbs.

"NO!" Tony started to scream as he fought to pull free of the hands that dragged him away.

"TONY!" Ziva screamed back at him. "You have to let them help him."

There were no tears as Tony slumped back down to the ground, McGee and Ziva coming with him, all three watching as Gibbs was moved onto a gurney and placed into the back of the ambulance. As the ambulance drove away Tony stared long after it had disappeared from view.

McGee and Ziva exchanged glances, then looked back at Tony.

"Tony." Ziva finally spoke but received no response. "Tony."

He just continued to stare.

Taking Tony's face in her hands, she turned his head forcing him to look at her.

"Tony, let's go."

He nodded.

"Can you get up?" She asked as she let her hands slip from his face.

Again Tony nodded.

"Okay." Ziva smiled as the three of them stood up in unison.

##############################################################################

The car ride to the hospital had been spent in silence, except for the one call Ziva had made. Even when they arrived, they were still silent; it wasn't until they reached the emergency room desk that anyone spoke.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Tony asked trying not to let his voice shake.

"Are you Anthony DiNozzo?"

Tony nodded.

"He's just been taken in to surgery." The nurse said.

Again Tony nodded.

"I have some paperwork I need you to fill out."

Another nod.

She handed him a clipboard and a pen.

As he went to walk away, Tony paused.

"Why am I filling out Jethro's paperwork?" To Tony it seemed natural that he should be doing the paperwork, but why was the hospital actually requesting him to do it.

"You are listed as his POA." She said looking at Tony confused that he wouldn't know this information.

"Since when?" He asked.

She tapped the screen a few buttons on the computer keyboard and looked at the monitor. "Three months ago."

Tony shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah of course." He pursed his lips. "Damn you Jethro."

The man didn't believe anything was permanent but he makes Tony his POA.

"Sir?" The nurse looked at Tony.

"Nothing." Tony sighed as he walked over to the row of seats where Ziva and McGee stood.

"You two need to go." Tony said as he sat down.

"What?" McGee looked confused.

"The case."

"There's a team on it." Ziva answered.

"You two should be helping." Tony said as he glanced between them.

"Tony." McGee sighed

"Let me rephrase that. You two are going to go help. Is that understood?"

Tony's voice was now that of the Senior Field Agent, sounding very much like Gibbs.

"We are not leaving you." Ziva said sounding annoyed.

Standing up Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "That wasn't a request."

"Tony how's Jethro?" Ducky said rushing up to Tony.

"He's in surgery." Tony said still staring at Ziva.

"Is everything okay here?" Ducky asked seeing the exchange going on between the two agents.

"Ziva and I were just leaving." McGee said glaring over at Ziva. "You are going to stay here with Tony right?"

"Yes." Ducky nodded.

"Ziva come on." McGee said not wanting this to turn into a scene.

"Fine." Ziva sighed. "Call us when you know something."

"I will." Tony said.

Once the two agents disappeared Tony sat back down and stared at the paperwork.

"Tony, are you okay?" Ducky asked sitting down next to him.

"Fine Ducky." Tony said as he started to fill out the paperwork.

"Tony." Ducky sighed.

"I can't talk about this Ducky, not now." Tony said fighting back the emotions that threatened.

"You know how strong Jethro is."

"I know." Tony nodded. "There was just so much glass and blood."

"He's made it through worse."

Tony closed his eyes. "We argued this morning. It was stupid and I started it."

"That doesn't matter. Everyone argues."

"Yeah." Tony sighed and put his head back against the wall.

"Jethro loves you." Ducky said patting Tony's shoulder.

Tony nodded and pulled his head back up.

"Anthony DiNozzo?" A doctor walked towards them.

"Yes." Tony jumped up knocking the clipboard to the floor.

"Doctor Thomson." He said shaking Tony's hand.

"Jethro?"

"He's stable and resting." Seeing the concern on Tony's face Dr. Thomson smiled. "He's going to be fine really. But it's going to take time."

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"He put his hands up to protect his face from the blast. There has been a lot of damage." He paused. "But the good news is there doesn't seem to be any nerve damage and he can move his fingers."

"Thank God." Ducky sighed.

"He also had puncture and penetration wounds on his arms, chest and a few on his legs, along with contusions. The worst being a large penetration wound location just below his sternum. It took about thirty stitches and some staples to close it." He took a breath. "As with any wound we worry about infection but we have him on a strong antibiotic to prevent that. He's still groggy and we have him slightly sedated just to give him some time to rest and heal. We'll see how he is tomorrow and go from there."

Tony nodded.

"Still his hands are going to be the hardest part of all this." Another pause. "He's not going to be able to use them for at least a month."

"What?" Tony looked shocked.

"These are deep puncture and penetration wounds, not to mention just minor incisions all over his palms and fingers." He sighed. "The longer we keep him from using them the better they will heal."

Tony ran his hands through his hair. "Okay."

"Other questions?" Dr. Thomson asked.

"How long will he have to be in here?" Tony asked.

"Estimate, two weeks if all goes well."

Tony nodded and took a deep breath. "But honestly he's going to be okay?"

Dr. Thomson smiled. "Yes. It's just going to take some time and patience. For both of you."

"Both of us?"

"He's going to need constant care until his hands heal." Dr. Thomson hesitated. "And that is going to be hard for anyone to accept."

Tony nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Of course. Just remember we did give him a light sedative." Dr. Thomson reminded Tony.

Tony nodded. He turned to Ducky.

"I'll wait here." Ducky smiled.

"Thanks."

"Follow me."

##############################################################################

Dr. Thomson stopped outside Gibbs room and nodded to Tony.

"Thank you Dr. Thomson." Tony forced a smile. Taking a step inside the room he froze as soon as he saw Gibbs. Tony's stomach knotted and his heart stopped at the sight.

Gibbs' arms and hands were covered in bandages, some already bleeding through. The same was true of his chest, what Tony could see of it. There were also scratches on his forehead. He took a deep breath and took the last few steps to the side of Gibbs' bed and just stood there looking down at the man he loved.

As he had at the crime scene his hand floated in mid air searching for a spot to touch Gibbs.

Settling on his left cheek, which actually didn't have a single mark on it; Tony let his fingers brush the soft skin. Involuntarily, his eyes closed as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I love you." It was the only thing Tony could think of to say, everything else seemed trivial and insignificant. He opened his eyes again and sighed. It seemed so odd not to be able to hold Gibbs' hand, that was what you normally did in a situation like this.

Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, Tony continued to stare at Gibbs.

"Why is it you always find the bombs." Tony chuckled nervously. "I'm starting to think you're a bomb magnet."

It was stupid but Tony just needed to talk, need to say something anything.

"You know there are easier ways to keep me from re-signing that storage unit lease." Tony laughed. "And you could have told me I was your POA. For someone who doesn't believe in permanent relationships, making me your POA is a big step."

Tony shook his head and looked at the bed.

"I know why you made me POA, because if anything happens to you I'm the only one who knows how to get the damn boat out of the basement." Tony sighed. "You had to tell me didn't you."

"Yeah, I did."

Tony looked up at Gibbs whose eyes were open but still hazy.

"Hey."

"Hey." Gibbs' eyes closed then opened again.

"They're giving you some medication to make you sleepy."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

"But you're okay that's what matters." Tony smiled even though he felt the tear roll down his cheek.

"I thought." Gibbs swallowed. "DiNozzo men didn't cry?"

Tony laughed. "I'm not crying it must be the drugs they gave you."

"Right." Gibbs gave a half smirked.

There was silence.

"Tired." Gibbs sighed

"Then sleep." Tony said letting his fingers brush against the hair on Gibbs' forehead.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Tony looked puzzled

"Being here."

"There's nowhere else I would be." Tony smiled again fighting the tears that were falling

"Everyone else is" Gibbs tried to clear his throat.

"Everyone's fine." Tony sighed. "Now get some sleep, because I plan to wear you out when you are better."

"You can't."Gibbs smirked. "Wear me out."

"Well I'll try my best." Tony grinned. "Now sleep. That's an order."

"Order?" Gibbs licked his dry lips.

"Yes." Tony smiled. "I give the orders after you get yourself blown up."

Gibbs let out a little chuckle. "Never get blown up again."

"Good. Because I'd rather you give the orders."

Tony watched as Gibbs' eyebrow raised and it made Tony laugh.

"I meant work orders." Tony smirked. "Although it's good to see even after a bomb your sexual appetite is alive and well."

"Always." Gibbs smiled as his eyes closed and he sighed.

"Sleep." Tony said realizing Gibbs had already drifted off. Standing up, Tony placed a kiss on Gibbs' cheek then walked out of the room.

Ducky stood up when he saw Tony walk out.

"He woke up for a little bit, but fell back to sleep."

"That's good that's what he needs." Ducky nodded.

"I'm gonna stay why don't you head out." Tony paused. "Can you let everyone know that he's okay."

"Tony I know some very reputable in home nursing programs that you could use for when Jethro is released."

"No." Tony shook his head.

Ducky looked at Tony taken aback.

"No nurses. I'll take time off and care for him."

"Tony he is going to need medical assistance as well."

"Fine, I learn to change his bandages or whatever I need to do."

"Tony." Ducky looked concerned.

"If necessary I'll hire a nurse to come in and deal with what I can't do but otherwise, no nurse."

"You know how Jethro is going to feel about this." Ducky stared at Tony trying to drive the information home. "He will not be able to use his hands. You will have to feed him, bath him, and-"

"I know and he'll be a bastard. He'll want to use his hands even when he can't and shouldn't, but I want to do this." Tony sighed. "I need to do this."

Ducky furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"I love him." Tony chuckled and smiled. "And he doesn't believe it."

"Tony." Ducky sighed. "He does."

"I know he understands I love him." Tony sighed. "But he doesn't believe that anyone can love him enough to stay, really stay forever. And I want that with Jethro and for him."

Ducky nodded. "This is the argument you had?"

"Yeah. He thinks sooner or later I'll walk away."

"He's going on his past experience." Ducky paused. "It's hard to believe anyone will stay around when three wives have left and one was killed."

"But I'm not them Ducky." Tony said.

"I know." Ducky smiled. "And Jethro knows that, but he's stubborn, and it takes awhile for him to admit that he's wrong."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Wrong?"

"Well he can admit he was misguided maybe not wrong."

"Yeah." Tony laughed.

"And this is how you need to prove all of this to him?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "But I think having a nurse take care of him will only push him farther away. This is not going to be easy for Jethro. I know that. I can handle it, some stranger can't. They can't understand the man behind the anger that this is going to bring out in him."

Ducky nodded. "True. But are you sure you're ready to deal with that anger?"

Tony nodded.

"He'll resent you taking care of him." Ducky wanted to make that clear.

"I know."

"And he'll try to push you away."

"I know that too."

Ducky smiled. "I'll help however I can."

"Thanks." Tony smiled back.

"I'll let everyone know that Jethro okay." Ducky raised his hand. "And Abby already said she is going to come by after work. I'll have her pick up some clothes for you."

"Sounds good." Tony touched Ducky shoulder. "Thank you Ducky. I mean it."

############################################################################

The nurse smiled as she walked in the room. The man was sound asleep in the chair.

"Tony." The nurse said as she touched his arm.

"Jethro." Tony jumped away.

She chuckled. "No he's still asleep. But there is a young lady outside that wants to come in says her name is Abby."

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "Can you send her back?"

"Sure. I just had to check." She nodded and then walked out again.

Tony stood up and stretched. A minute later Abby walked in. She tried to hide her shocked expression when she looked at Gibbs, but failed miserable.

"Tony" She fell against him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"It's okay Abs." Tony wrapped his arms around her.

"That's what Ducky said."

Tony pulled her back. "It really is Abs."

She looked at him searching his eyes for any sign of untruth.

"Here." She handed him a bag. "I picked up some clothes for you."

"Thanks Abs." He took it and sat it by the chair.

"I also put some snacks in there."

"Okay." Tony smiled.

"Ducky said he woke up and talked to you?"

Tony nodded.

"And he sounded okay."

"Yeah he did." Tony grinned.

Abby narrowed her eyes. "Did you talk about sex?"

"Abby!"

"You did." She put her hands on her hips. "He's lying there covered in bandages and you talked to him about sex."

"No, he was-" Tony sighed. "Why am I explaining this to you? It doesn't matter. He was fine."

"Sorry." She smiled.

"What did you find out about the bomb?" Tony asked.

"Martin copped to making it. Wanted to take out his wife. It was low grade explosives, but still it was more than enough to-"

"Yeah I was there." Tony looked at her with sad eyes.

"Right." She looked over at Gibbs.

"I need you to do me a favor." Tony said pulling her attention back to him.

"Anything."

"Tell McGee and Ziva, to give it a few days before they come by." Tony paused. "He needs to rest. I'll call and let everyone know how he's doing."

"Okay."

"And you. Get some sleep. You can't worry about this constantly." Tony took her face in his hands. "Let me worry and I'll make sure you know what's happening."

She bit her lower lip.

"Abby!" He gave her his best Gibbs stare.

She nodded.

"Now go home."

"If you need anything just-"

"I'll call." Tony nodded.

#############################################################################

Staring out the window, Tony had watched the sun come up and now was simply lost in thought. It had been a long night of on again off again sleep, but Gibbs had been silent all night. Which Tony was grateful for, he needed the rest. Tony suddenly shivered as the feeling he was being watched washed over him. Looking down, his eyes meet those steely blue that he loved.

"Good morning." Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded.

"Do you want some water? The nurse said it was okay."

Another nod.

Tony grabbed the cup that already had a straw in it and positioned it at Gibbs mouth. He took a small sip then pulled back.

"Good."

"How do you feel?" Tony asked putting the water down.

Gibbs just stared at him.

"I just meant is the pain okay?" Tony smiled.

"Yeah."

"I need to do something."

Another stare.

Tony leaned over and let his lips brush gently against Gibbs. It was tender and loving and something Tony needed to do. It took a moment but then Tony felt Gibbs' kiss him back.

"I know you don't like the whole PDA, but we're alone and I promise to behave when the nurses are here." Tony smiled.

"Yeah, right." Gibbs smirked.

"I see our sleeping beauty is awake." The nurse smiled as she walked into the room and checked Gibbs IV. "Pain level okay?"

He nodded.

"Hungry?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Thirsty?"

Another shake of his head.

The nurse looked up at Tony. "You said he didn't talk a lot but does he speak at all?"

Tony grinned. "Normally at least a word or two."

"Is that true?" The nurse smiled back down at Gibbs.

"Yes."

"He speaks."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

She chuckled. "Tony warned me about the eye rolling."

"Did he?" Gibbs glanced over at Tony.

"I was preparing Susan." Tony grinned.

"This is behaving?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"The doctor should be in an hour or so." Susan chuckled. "If you need anything just let me know."

"We will." Tony winked at her.

She touched his shoulder as she walked out.

"Hitting on the nurses?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really my type." Tony smirked. "Haven't seen any male nurses yet."

Gibbs eyes narrowed at him.

"That's what I want to see."

"What?"

"Jealousy in those blue eyes." Tony smiled.

Gibbs rolled his eyes again.

"I've already found the one I want. In case you forgot."

#############################################################################

Tony was rambling aimlessly when Doctor Thomson walked in.

"Tony." He said shaking the man's hand.

"Dr. Thomson." Tony nodded

"Mr. Gibbs." The doctor nodded.

"Jethro."

"Jethro." Dr. Thomson smiled. "How's the pain?"

"Fine." Gibbs nodded.

"Good. We stopped the sedation." Dr. Thomson said. "And when the bandages were changed everything looked good. I want to take a look at the chest punctures and then the nurse will change that as well."

Gibbs nodded.

"Do you remember me talking to you yesterday before or after the surgery?"

"Some." Gibbs answered.

"Okay." Thomson took a moment. "The surgery went fine. There is no permanent damage to the nerves in your hands. The chest wound was the most severe, after the hands. Thirty stitches and some staples."

"The hands?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"No permanent damage, but it's going to take some time to heal."

"How long?"

"A good month." Dr. Thomson paused. "If you do what I ask. You'll need regular bandage changes, medication, and you can't use them. They need time."

"How long in here?"

"Two weeks if everything goes well."

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Jethro." Tony sighed.

"Let's just see how it goes." Dr. Thomson stepped in. "It's just an estimate."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

"Jethro you were lucky. It could have been-"

"I could be dead, I get it." Gibbs cut the doctor off. "I've heard it all before."

"I'm sure you have." Dr. Thomson smiled. "I've seen your medical records."

"Yeah."

"Do you have any questions?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Okay. Then I'm going to get the nurse and we'll take a look at your chest," Dr. Thomson nodded as he walked out of the room.

"All good news." Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded.

"Am I interrupting?"

Tony turned to the familiar voice. "No. The Doctor just left."

"Jethro." Ducky smiled.

"Duck."

"I thought I might give you a break." Ducky nodded to Tony.

"No bodies?" Tony smiled.

"Not yet." Ducky paused and looked Tony over. "Maybe you'd like to go home and take a shower, change."

Tony looked down at himself. He was covered in blood. "I didn't even think about-."

"Go." Ducky nodded. "I'll stay until you get back."

Tony turned to Gibbs.

"Go." Gibbs nodded. "I'll be fine."

It took a moment and Tony wanted to kiss Gibbs good-bye but decided against it.

"I'll be back soon."

Gibbs nodded.

##############################################################################

The shower had reinvigorated Tony and he finally felt as if he had cast aside some of the madness of the last few days. However, he knew he was about to face another challenge and he had no idea how this one was going to pan out. The elevator seemed painfully slow as it finally opened into the bullpen. He was relieved when neither McGee nor Ziva were there and he could quickly make his way up the stairs without being stopped for information. Stopping at the desk outside the Directors office the assistant smiled.

"He's expecting you."

"Thanks." Tony nodded as he opened the door and walked into the office.

"Agent DiNozzo." Leon Vance looked up from his desk.

"Director." Tony nodded as he stood in front of the desk

"How's Agent Gibbs?"

Tony was surprised to see the actual concern on Vance's face.

"Better. He's awake and seems okay."

"Seems?" Vance looked at Tony.

"How would you be if you were told you can't use your hands for a month?" Tony asked slightly annoyed.

Vance nodded. "I'll stop by the hospital tonight."

"I'd rather you not." Tony said with no malice.

"And why is that?"

"You two haven't had the best of relationships lately."

"Is that so?" Vance nodded.

"Yes." Tony paused. "And I want him to rest and recover."

"And won't me not seeing him make that relationship worse?"

"No. I'll let him know that you send your best."

"I see."

"It's nothing personal, but he doesn't need anything to cause him stress right now." Tony's voice was calm and controlled.

"I'll cause stress?" Vance chuckled.

"Yes, you will." Tony paused. "All he needs to know that you're backing him and his job is secure."

"His job is not in question." Vance shook his head. "This is why you wanted to see me?"

"No. I'm asking you this as someone I think wants Jethro to recover as quickly as possible."

"Okay. Then what did you want to see me about?"

"I need to use some vacation time." Tony paused. "I have plenty."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Vance knew Tony would want to spend time at the hospital with Gibbs. "How many days do you need?"

"A month."

Vance paused and looked at Tony surprised. "A month?"

"Yes." Tony nodded. "I have the time."

"I know. Next to Gibbs you have the most vacation and sick time of anyone."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem." Tony said his eyes never leaving Vance's.

"You're the senior field agent on a team that doesn't have a supervisor now." Vance said.

"I understand that, but McGee and Ziva have both run lead on cases." Tony paused. "And I'm sure there is plenty of paperwork and in house work they could do."

"What am I missing here?" Vance asked narrowing his eyes at Tony.

"Nothing." Tony shook his head.

"So this isn't about you taking care of Jethro?" Vance said stressing Gibbs first name that Tony had used earlier.

"It is."

Vance nodded. "You go to nursing school in your free time?"

Tony sighed. "Are you going to sign off on the leave or not?"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll leave you my badge and gun on the way out." Tony said folding his arms across his chest.

"An ultimatum?" Vance raised an eyebrow.

"No." Tony shook his head. "Just a choice I need to make."

"He's not going to like it." Vance paused. "Even I know that."

"I don't have time for this. Yes or no?" Tony asked.

Vance reached into his desk and pulled out the vacation form. "Sign it."

Tony stepped forward and Vance handed him a pen. Tony looked down at the paper then back up at Vance.

"This is already filled out."

Vance nodded. "Do you really think I don't know what goes on in my own agency?"

"Then why go through all of this?" Tony asked.

Vance shrugged. "I wanted to know how serious it was. How committed you were."

"To the job or Jethro?"

"Maybe both."

"Right." Tony signed the paper and tossed the pen on the desk and went to leave.

"DiNozzo."

Tony paused with his hand on the door handle.

"Let me know how he's doing. Keep me in the loop."

Tony nodded.

##############################################################################

"I need you to do something for me." Gibbs said to Ducky once Tony had left.

"What's that?" Ducky asked.

"Tony, he needs to be at work." Gibbs said.

"Why is that?"

"I need you to help me convince him of that."

Ducky shook his head. "No."

Gibbs stared at him eyes narrowing. "What?"

"No." Ducky repeated. "Not that I could anyway."

Gibbs sighed.

"For better or worse Jethro."

"We're not married Ducky." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Not on paper, but Tony loves as if you were." Ducky paused. "Whether you like it or not."

"I just think work would be good for him."

"No you think him working would be good for you." Ducky sighed. "Because then you don't have to depend on him or face how much he loves you."

"That's not it."

"Tony's not going anywhere so you need to deal with it or." Ducky was almost afraid to say the next sentence. "End it."

Gibbs glared at Ducky. "Those are my options?"

"Yes." Ducky nodded. "Because that's the only way you will get Tony to leave. And even then I'm not sure that would work."

"And why is that?" Gibbs looked puzzled.

"He's stubborn like someone else I know and he'd probably just stay right here anyway, just to spite you." Ducky smiled. "Jethro, no one has loved you like Tony does. Don't ruin that because you're too pig headed to accept help."

"I'm back, miss me?" Tony smiled that famous DiNozzo smile as he barreled into the room. He stopped cold and the smile faded when he say the intense look between the two men. "Did I interrupt, I can leave until."

"No." Ducky shook his head. "I should get back to work."

"Okay." Tony said glancing between the two men before stopping on Ducky. "Thanks for staying."

"Not a problem." Ducky smiled patting Tony's shoulder before he left.

Tony watched until Ducky disappeared then turned to Gibbs. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded then smiled. "You look better."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah. I needed the shower."

"Come here." Gibbs said.

Walking over Tony leaned down towards Gibbs.

"Closer."

Tony grinned as he brought his face nose to nose with Gibbs, then felt Gibbs' lips reach for his, they met and Tony's eyes closed as he gave into the kiss. Surprised, that Gibbs had wanted it, but thankful and willing to accept it. It was a brief caress. Tony's eyes stayed closed for a moment after their lips parted, then opened to meet those beautiful blue eyes.

"I guess you're feeling better." Tony smiled.

"A little." Gibbs smirked.

"Good." Tony let his hand gently caress Gibbs cheek.

Gibbs eyes closed relishing the touch.

"You need to talk to Vance." Gibbs said as his eyes slowly opened.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Tell him what's going on and that you'll take lead while I'm off."

Tony stepped back and slipped down into the chair by the bed.

"I already talked to Vance."

"And?"

"He sends his best. Said not to worry about anything. Everything is taken care of." Tony paused. "He'll come by once you're feeling up to visitors."

"And you're taking lead on the team."

"I'll be here with you." Tony waited knowing what was coming.

"Tony you should work."

"I need to be here."

"No. You don't."

Tony sighed. "We are not going to have this conversation. It's already done."

"I don't have a say in this?"

"Not really." Tony shrugged.

"I see." Gibbs sighed. He wasn't sure if he was grateful or annoyed.

##############################################################################

After a week of being stuck in a hospital bed, Gibbs was now grumpy and making everyone around him grumpy. Tony had just stepped out to grab them some coffee and when he was making his way back to the room Dr. Thomson stopped him.

"Have you considered the options for when Jethro goes home?"

"I was going to talk to you about that." Tony paused. "I'm going to take care of him."

"You plan to take care of everything? Bandages, bathing, bathroom?"

"Yes." Tony nodded. "Unless you think a nurse is necessary for any of those."

"Someone needs to check in just to make sure." Dr. Thomson folded his arms across his chest. "This is why you were paying so much attention during bandage changes and helping."

"Yeah." Tony sighed. "I'd like to do as much as possible myself. Ducky is willing to check in as much as you feel is necessary."

"Okay." Dr. Thomson nodded. "He needs to be there for a bandage change at least once a week. To check the healing."

"Not a problem." Tony agreed.

"I'll need to see him in about a week and a half."

The statement registered in his head.

"You're letting him go home?" Tony couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah." Dr. Thomson grinned. "I think it's better for everyone, but especially him."

"Thanks."

"Tony this isn't going to be easy."

"I know."

"If you need get a nurse. You can have someone just come in for a day or two."

"If it's necessary." Tony nodded.

"Then let's go give our patient the good news." Thomson smiled.

##############################################################################

"I got it." Tony said as he pushed the door open to let Gibbs in the house.

Gibbs whole body visibly relaxed as he stepped through the doorway.

"Do you want to go upstairs or stay down here awhile?"

"Down here." Gibbs said as he made his way over to the couch and slumped down into it with a sigh.

"Are you hungry?" Tony looked at his watch. "You missed dinner at the hospital and it's already 7:30."

"Thirsty."

"Sure." Tony went into the kitchen and grabbed an orange juice and a straw.

"Orange juice and straws someone's been shopping."

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "I'll thank Abby for that. I called her and asked her to pick up a few things when I found out you were coming home."

"Of course." Gibbs sighed. "I suppose everyone is going to come busting through the door."

"No." Tony said as he held the drink up to Gibbs lips. "Not until you want them to."

He took a long drink, then pulled back. "Not for awhile."

"They understand." Tony sat the juice down. "But Ducky will be over on Friday to check you over."

"When's the nurse get here?"

Tony froze for a moment. "Already here."

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

Putting on his best DiNozzo smile he looked at Gibbs.

"Tony." Gibbs glared at him. "You told me you took care of this."

"I did." Tony paused. "I'm taking care of you."

"Tony you need to go to work and take-"

"No I need to take care of you and that's what I'm going to do." Tony sat down next to Gibbs.

"You're not a nurse and this isn't your responsibility."

"I know I'm not a nurse but I spoke to the doctor and I can handle everything." Tony watched Gibbs expression. "Ducky will check in once a week, or more if he wants."

Gibbs went to speak.

"And as far as being my responsibility, it's not a responsibility. I love you and I want to take care of you."

"Is this another one of those discussions I don't get a say in."

"Yes." Tony smirked wanting to lighten the mood.

Gibbs nodded.

"Now food. I have some Chinese, pizza, or pasta."

"Not hungry."

"You need to eat. So pick one." Tony said looking at Gibbs waiting for an answer.

"Pizza." Gibbs finally answered.

"Hot or cold?" Tony asked as he pulled the pizza from the fridge.

"Cold."

Tony grabbed a couple napkins and the pizza box then put it on the coffee table.

"Can we share?" Tony grinned as he held the pizza up to Gibbs' mouth.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tony grinned as Gibbs took a bite then Tony followed suit.

Seeing Gibbs swallow the bite Tony gave Gibbs another bite.

"You know we've always had this weird food relationship. Did you ever realize that?"

"Weird food relationship?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "You take my food and eat it, you bring me food when I need it. It's some weird symbolic thing."

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle. "I never paid much attention."

"Oh come on. Remember that time with the cookie?"

"The cookie?"

"Yeah. It was the last cookie. And McGee gave you this information and you said nice work and gave him the cookie. Then he said it was my idea. So you took the cookie back and I thought you were going to give it to me." Tony smirked. "And instead you ate it."

"I remember." Gibbs smirked.

"And the pizza you pulled it out of my mouth that night when I was tailing Ziva."

"But I brought you the pizza."

"You stole it from the night shift!" Tony chuckled as he looked at Gibbs and saw him fighting to keep his eyes open. "How about bed."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

"Bed it is." Tony paused. "Slide forward."

Gibbs slide as close to the edge of the couch as he could then Tony helped give him a push on the back so he could stand up. Then they made their way up the steps to the bedroom. Once they were standing by the bed, Tony pulled down the blanket.

"You comfortable in the sweats and t-shirt?"

Gibbs nodded. "It's fine."

He sat down on the edge of the bed then slowly slid down on his back. "Umm."

"Much more comfortable than a hospital bed." Tony grinned.

"Much." Gibbs eyes were already half closed.

Tony slipped off his shoes and tossed them in the closet. Then pulled the blanket up to about mid chest.

"All set?"

Another slow nod.

Tony slipped off his jeans and grabbed a pair of sweats from the dresser. Gently he slipped into the bed next to Gibbs. He sighed, the relief and happiness settling into Tony's body as he was finally able to at least share the bed with Gibbs again. Just having him close was enough.

"Closer."

The voice was a whisper, but Tony heard it. He smiled to himself as he moved closer to Gibbs, enough to just touch him.

Gibbs sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Tony laid there staring into the darkness. He knew Gibbs acceptance of all of this would be short lived, knew eventually the anger would come and he was prepared for it. At least he hoped he was. But he did know he loved Jethro and he had to be the one to help him through this, no matter what.

##############################################################################

Tony felt the bed move, then felt the weight shift and leave the bed. He immediately sat up.

"Jethro?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said. "Expecting someone else?"

The voice was coming from across the room, by the bathroom door.

"I heard you get up."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Tony asked concerned.

"Gotta hit the head."

"Do you need-"

"Tony I can sit down and pee."

"Right." Tony sighed.

Tony heard Gibbs walking back across the bedroom, then felt the bed dip and Gibbs lay back down.

"Lay back down." Gibbs said to Tony.

Tony slid back down in the bed. "Is the pain okay?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep."

##############################################################################

Tony stretched and opened his eyes, he looked over at the clock. It was already after ten. Looking over at Gibbs, he was still sound asleep. Tony turned on his side and propped his head in his hand. He smiled as he just watched Gibbs sleep. You always miss the simple things. And he was no different. He had missed just sleeping next to Gibbs, being able to lie in their bed and watch him sleep. Even with all the healing Gibbs still had he was home.

"Are you just going to stare at me all morning?"

Tony grinned. "Maybe."

"There has to be something better to stare at."

"No." Tony let his hand caress across Gibbs' cheek. "You're my favorite thing to stare at."

"Didn't you get enough of staring at me in the hospital?"

"Evidently not."

"Then how about you make coffee then you can stare at me."

"Can't you smell it?"

Gibbs opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I set the timer." Tony smirked.

"How about a cup."

"In bed."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Be right back." Tony said climbing out of bed and running down the steps.

Gibbs let his eyes close again as he slowly lifted his arms, held them in mid air then laid them back down. They almost seemed separate from his body. How was he going to go three more weeks without using his hands? It wasn't even about work. Work would be there. It was everything else. Scratching your nose, holding your coffee cup, eating, and all the other things. Being able to touch Tony, hold him in his arms.

"Jethro." Tony said softly thinking maybe he had fallen back to sleep.

"I'm awake." Gibbs said as he moved towards the edge of the bed and was able to at least sit up.

"You've gotten good at that." Tony smiled.

"Necessity."

Holding the cup to Gibbs lips Tony slowly lifted the coffee to his lips. Gibbs let the hot liquid run down his throat and warm him.

"Okay." Tony said pulling it back.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

"I brought up a granola bar."

"Right I have to eat."

"Yes. You do." Tony smiled. "And I need to change your bandages."

"Coffee." Gibbs nodded.

Tony held the cup up again and Gibbs took another long swig.

"I'll grab what I need and be right back." Tony said as he disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared a moment later in front of Gibbs. "Ready?"

Gibbs nodded.

Carefully Tony pulled the t-shirt up Gibbs back and over his head bringing the fabric in front of his neck. Gibbs held his arms out straight and Tony delicately slipped it down his arms without touching him.

Tossing the t-shirt aside, Gibbs lowered his arms, as Tony's fingers started at the top of his arm and gently removed the bandages wrapped around his arm. When he reached his wrist the bandage fell away. Tony tossed it in the garbage beside him, then repeated the process on the other arm. There was a moment's pause as Tony began unwrapping' Gibbs right hand, gingerly he unwounded the bandage until like the others it fell away. The other hand was treated the same way until all the bandages covering Gibbs' arms and hands had disappeared.

Tony looked at Gibbs for a moment, just wanting to make sure he was comfortable.

Gibbs read the look and forced a smile and a nod. At the hospital this had become routine, but now here at home with Tony completing the task it seemed like some otherworldly experience to Gibbs.

Next came the antiseptic wipes, Gibbs' eyes closed involuntarily as he prepared for the sensation.

Kneeling down, Tony gently pushed Gibbs' knees apart and placed his body between them. Gibbs did not object as he took a deep breath drawing in the rich scent of Tony. It was the closest Tony had been to him in weeks.

"Just breath." Tony whispered.

Gibbs felt the first touch of the cool wipe. This was normally the worst part because it required a heavier touch, the wounds across his skin needing to be cleansed. But there was no pain as Tony's hand caressed down every mark on his arm with the needed pressure but with so much love that the pain dissipated before it could afflict him.

"Almost there." Another whisper as Tony now moved across the sensitive tender flesh of Gibbs palms. He took extra care as he wiped across the long marks that crisscrossed Gibbs palm, they were healing but were still deep and laced with stitches. As he was about to finish Gibbs' hand, Tony placed a tender kiss on the tops of Gibbs' fingers, the one place on his hands not marred by cuts.

Gibbs' eyes opened and focused on Tony as he ran the wipe across where he had just kissed.

"One down one to go." Tony smiled as he grabbed a new wipe and began again on the other arm.

The process was the same with Gibbs' eyes closing as Tony started and opening only when he placed a kiss on the tips of his left hand, then wiped any trace of it away.

"Now the good part." Tony grinned knowing the medicated lotion would help calm and sooth any lingering pain the wash may have inflicted. Tony slipped on a glove then squeezed some of the lotion into his hand. Then starting just below Gibbs' shoulder, Tony gently rubbed the lotion across each mark as if memorizing where each mark began and ended.

Gibbs sighed. Because of the soothing lotion or Tony's touch, he wasn't sure.

The process was repeated on his other arm and hand. Then Tony removed the glove and grabbed the bandages. Again Tony started at the top of Gibbs' arm and worked his way down until he reached Gibbs' wrist. Stopping there, a new bandage was started on his hand, until only a small portion of Gibbs' fingertips remained visible. When Tony finished Gibbs' other arm, he thought Gibbs was asleep sitting up.

"Done." Tony whispered.

Finally opening his eyes Gibbs smirked. "I don't remember that being quite so enjoyable in the hospital."

A smile played across Tony's face. "Maybe you just didn't have the right nurse."

"Must be."

Gibbs watched and waited as Tony leaned forward and touched their lips in a caress as tender as the way Tony's hands had moved across his arms. It was full of so much emotion that it crashed across Gibbs' whole body. Then it was gone.

"Ready for more?" Tony smiled.

The only response was a nod and Gibbs sitting up straighter to allow Tony to remove the bandage on his chest.

"Are you okay like this or do you want to lay down?" Tony asked.

"This is fine."

Although originally the bandaged had covered Gibbs entire chest, it was now only a six by six square covering the one large and some smaller deep cuts below Gibbs sternum. Being careful of the adhesive edges, Tony used a wipe to help soften the adhesive as he removed it slowly.

Gibbs watched Tony as he cleaned each mark on his chest. He stopped just before he touched the large wound in the center of Gibbs' chest. Tony kissed Gibbs again, this time letting his tongue taste the coffee that lingered in Gibbs mouth. It took all of Gibbs strength not to wrap his arms around Tony and draw him closer. Tony smiled when he finally let their lips part.

"Done."

Gibbs smirked. The kiss was a distraction. Tony knew that the wound under his sternum was the worst and always brought a small grimace to Gibbs face. Not this time as Tony had cleaned the wound while Gibbs was lost in the kiss.

"You do this for all your patients, Nurse Tony." Gibbs grinned.

"You're my first patient so I'm working on my technique." Tony grinned back. "How am I doing so far?"

"Very good." Gibbs smiled.

As with his arms Tony applied the lotion gingerly rubbing the lotion against each mark, then placed the bandage over the spot again.

"All set." Tony paused. "How'd I do for my first time?"

"I should have made you do this in the hospital. Or at least trained the nurses in your techniques."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I want any other nurse using my techniques on you."

Gibbs smiled.

"Do you want a shirt back on?"

"Not right now."

"Okay." Tony nodded. "More coffee?"

"Definitely."

##############################################################################

The next few days went just as that first morning home had and Tony had thought maybe the anger wouldn't come, that maybe Gibbs had realized it would just take time and that Tony would do whatever it took to help him. But day four changed everything and as prepared as Tony thought he was, nothing really prepares you for the anger of a lover.

Tony was down getting lunch ready, he had heard Gibbs walk into the bathroom and hadn't thought much of it. Gibbs simply peed sitting down. But then he realized several long minutes later that he hadn't heard Gibbs walk back to the bed. The realization hit him and he ran back up stairs and towards the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom door he froze. He had been waiting for this moment, knew it would come, knew that Gibbs would not accept it.

"Jethro." Tony sighed. Of course Jethro hadn't needed to pee and he had tried to use his hand. "Why didn't you call me?"

"This isn't part of your responsibility." Gibbs sighed. This was what he had been dreading, why he wanted a nurse and not Tony.

"Yes it is." Tony stepped into the bathroom. "Let me finish this."

Gibbs eyes closed. He wanted out of this, wanted all of it to be done.

"I'll take care of it, then we'll change your bandage." Tony said trying to stay calm, knowing this was not something Gibbs was going to easily accept.

"I can at least use my hand to do this."

"No you can't." Tony said realizing his voice had risen slightly. "They need to heal not to mention the possibility of an infection."

"I can handle it."

"Jethro. Stop." Tony said. "Close your eyes or do whatever the hell it is you need to do while I take care of this."

##############################################################################

Gibbs was now sitting on the edge of the bed, Tony kneeling between his legs finishing up changing the bandage on his right arm and hand for the second time today.

"Done." Tony smiled looking at Gibbs.

The normal brilliant blue eyes dark and somber.

"You need to hire a nurse." Gibbs said coldly.

"No I don't."

"This isn't a request."

"Well I don't care what it is. There is no need for a nurse."

"Call the damn nurse." Gibbs shouted.

"No. Stop being a stubborn jackass and you won't need a nurse."

Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"I've wiped an ass before, it's nothing new." Tony barked back.

The anger raged on Gibbs face. "Call.."

"No." Tony glared at Gibbs.

"Then I will."

"Try." Tony's voice was calm and cold.

"I will." Gibbs went to stand up and Tony's hands pressed down on his thighs.

"So you think you can make it down stairs, get to the phone, and dial before I can get there?" Tony questioned.

"What you're holding me prisoner now?"

"If that's what it take to get you better, then yes."

"Ducky is coming over in a little bit you realize that?" Gibbs' eyes were still narrowed and cold.

"And you think Ducky is going to help you do what, escape?" Tony chuckled.

"I'll have him call a nurse."

"You do that." Tony said. "I already know what he'll say to you."

"So you've talked Ducky into this little game of yours?"

Tony shook his head. "Yeah. I've convinced all the people who care about you to let me hold you captive in your own home as some sick twisted game."

"Seems like you have." Gibbs voice was just below a yell.

"Right. It has nothing to do with the fact that you need someone to take care of you right now, someone who loves you and wants to see you get well." Tony bellowed.

"I need a nurse." Gibbs snarled back.

"You want a nurse because you want someone you can push around, annoy and make them leave." Tony said. "That's why you want a nurse, because you can't push me around, and I already know how annoying you are, and you can't make me leave. No matter how much of a bastard or jackass you are."

"Get out of _my_ house." The words were spoken with venom and bitterness.

"I'm not going anywhere, other than down stairs to finish lunch." Tony said as he stood up.

"I said get out."

Tony looked down at Gibbs. "Unless you think you can physically remove me, I'll be in the kitchen."

Walking from the room with all the resolve he had, Tony made his way down the steps. He stopped when he reached the bottom, then collapsed on the last step. His face fell into his hands as his body shook as all the resolve faded from him. Ducky would be here soon, he would stand firm with Tony that a nurse was not needed. And Ducky would receive the same anger Tony had just received, and then it would all start again. Tony sighed, got up and went into the kitchen to finish lunch.

As Tony was just finishing up the sandwiches he heard the familiar voice.

"Tony."

"In the kitchen Ducky."

"Lunch?" Ducky smiled.

Tony nodded and looked at Ducky with the sadness that had overwhelmed him since the argument with Gibbs.

"What happened?" Ducky asked as the smile faded from his face.

"He tried to use his hands in the bathroom."

"Ah yes." Ducky nodded. "You know this was coming."

"I did." Tony sighed. "And of course he wants a nurse now and he wants me to leave."

"And you knew the anger would follow." Ducky paused. "Are you leaving?"

"Ducky!" Tony looked hurt that he could even think that.

"Tony. I'm just asking because this is not easy."

"I'm not going anywhere. I just thought after these last few days that maybe it wouldn't come." Tony chuckled. "Yeah. That's not the case."

"And now how is he?" Ducky asked.

"He's been quiet. I've been listening. He knew you were coming." Tony smiled. "He thinks I've turned everyone against him because I want to hold him prisoner in some sick game I've created."

Ducky laughed. "I see."

Tony gazed at Ducky. "Are you ready for this?"

"I have seen Jethro at many a low spot in his life."

"But you're going to get the anger today as well. He wants you to call a nurse."

"Ah yes." Ducky nodded. "I think he already has a fine nurse."

"Thanks Ducky."

#############################################################################

"Jethro." Ducky smiled as he walked into the bedroom seeing Gibbs lying on the bed, his eyes closed.

"Duck." Gibbs said his eyes opening and fixing on Ducky.

"How are we doing today?" Ducky said stopping beside the bed.

"I'm sure you've already heard." Gibbs said glaring at Ducky.

"Yes. Tony did seem rather upset." Ducky said.

"And I suppose you are going to tell me a real nurse isn't necessary."

"You have a real nurse."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Right."

"The care you require isn't anything Tony can't handle." Ducky paused. "You on the other hand will have trouble with anyone taking care of you. No matter if it's Tony or a nurse."

"I told him to leave."

Ducky nodded. "Yes. And he's down stairs making you lunch so what does that tell you?"

"That he doesn't listen."

"You would see it that way." Ducky shook his head. "When you should see it as he loves you, more than you give him credit for."

"This isn't about love." Gibbs barked.

"Really? Could have fooled me." Ducky chuckled.

"So I need to tell him I don't love him to get him to leave or to hire a nurse?" Gibbs questioned.

"I don't know. Do you think that would work?"

"Yes so I'll tell him." Gibbs paused. "I don't love him anymore and I don't want him doing this."

Gibbs and Ducky both looked up as Tony walked in with the sandwiches.

Tony stopped his emerald eyes falling on Gibbs steely blue. He had heard the words had felt them stab into his heart like a knife and it almost knock him down.

Gibbs felt the knot in his stomach, felt the searing pain in his chest. Tony had heard the words, had seen them fall from Gibbs lips, and there was no taking it back, even as much as Gibbs wished he could somehow wipe them from both their memories. Gibbs watched as the sparkle drained from Tony's eyes and he mechanically made his way to the bedside.

"I'll leave these here and when you're done we can eat." Tony said forcing a smile as he looked at Gibbs.

All Gibbs could do was nod, unable to trust his voice or the words that could possible form on his lips.

"If you need me I'll be down stairs." Tony said as he walked from the room.

Gibbs wanted to speak, wanted to call out Tony's name, to somehow erase the hurt and sorrow on Tony's face.

When Ducky heard Tony descend the steps he turned to Gibbs.

"Well, I guess you'll find out just what Tony does now that he knows you don't love him."

"Ducky." Gibbs sighed.

"You wanted to know if it would make him leave or hire a nurse. Wait and see." Ducky's voice turned harsh. "Although if I was him I would have thrown your lunch in your face and walked out the front door."

"Yeah." Gibbs paused. "Me too."

"Then I guess you're lucky Tony's not like us." Ducky's eyes locked with Gibbs. "Or his reaction is building and it's going to even more explosive."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Gibbs sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's still call for help after it's over."

############################################################################

"A little early for Bourbon isn't it?" Ducky asked from the top of the basement steps.

"No, I don't think so." Tony sighed as he took another swig from the cup.

Ducky made his way down the steps next to the saw horse Tony was sitting on as he stared at the boat.

"Thinking of burning this as outlet for your own anger?" Ducky smirked.

Tony chuckled. "The thought had crossed my mind."

"And it left as quickly as it came."

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "It's sad. Normally I would want to do anything to hurt someone as much as he has hurt me. But I can't."

"That's because you know, in your heart, he didn't mean it." Ducky touched the young man's shoulder.

"Do I?" Tony glanced over at Ducky.

"Yes. You do." Ducky nodded.

"I thought I could handle this." Tony shook his head. "Now I'm not so sure."

"Hearing someone you love, say they don't love you." Ducky sighed. " Even when it's only said in anger and to cover their own hurt. Still stings."

"Yeah." Tony chuckled. "Love really sucks sometimes."

"That it does." Ducky laughed.

"I'll be fine. Just needed to regroup a minute." Tony took a deep breath. "We'll get through it."

"I know you will. You're both to damn stubborn not to."

"That we are. Like Rhett and Scarlett."

"And who exactly is Scarlett." Ducky smirked.

Tony laughed. "I'm sure Jethro would say me."

"Yes. He would."

"I know he loves me Ducky, I'm not doubting that." Tony sighed. "I just have to not doubt my own ability to deal with all this."

"Tony. You can handle anything you set your mind to. I know that."

"Thanks Ducky." Tony smiled. "Now, Mr. Pigheaded needs to eat."

Ducky nodded. He knew Tony could handle this, knew he would do whatever it took to make sure Gibbs healed. Now he was more concerned how Gibbs was going to deal with facing the hurt he caused Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**The Matchmakers

**Summary:** Abby and Ducky are both playing matchmaker for Tony and Gibbs. With their help will Tony and Gibbs admit how they feel for each other? And if they do can they make their relationship last forever. SLASH.

In this story there is no DADT and men/men being married is not an issue.

This story came about from Hotshow. She had a really interesting and fun idea for a story. Since she isn't a writer and liked the stories I've posted, she asked me to write it for her. I hope I did her story justice and that she likes it. I hope you all like it. Thanks for the great story line hotshow, I enjoyed writing it.

**Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated!  
**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading!**

**Thanks for all the feedback on the earlier chapters. It means so much and it is so appreciated, both positive and negative. Please enjoy this next chapter. Thanks again for all the feedback!  
**

CHAPTER 5

Tony was surprised to see Gibbs sitting up on the edge of the bed when he walked into the bedroom.

"Ready for some lunch?" Tony smiled forcing down the emotions of earlier.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded as he let his eyes search Tony's for any sign of anger, surprised when he found none.

"Okay." Tony grabbed the plate with the sandwich and chips and sat down on the bed next to Gibbs. He held the sandwich up and Gibbs took a bite.

"Good." Gibbs said through the mouthful.

"Kinda hard to mess up a sandwich." Tony chuckled.

"How about chips?" Gibbs smiled.

"Well even harder to mess those up." Tony grinned. "Just open the bag and pour."

"My kinda meal."

"Mine too." Tony nodded.

The rest of the meal was spent in relative silence. Tony alternating between offering bites of the sandwich and chips until the plate was empty, then standing up.

"I'll take this down to the kitchen and then be back."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

Tony smiled at him then turned to leave.

"Tony."

He paused and looked back at Gibbs.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Gibbs sighed as Tony disappeared. Just say it. He thought to himself. But say what. Sorry, I'm an ass, why do you stay, what the hell do you say after you've hurt someone like he knew he hurt Tony. There are no words that can really take away the pain; only words that you hope heal some of the damage you've done. Tony would be better off if he left; there was no reason for him to put up with all of this. So why didn't Tony leave?

"I think you need a t-shirt. You're shivering." Tony said looking concerned.

Having been so lost in thought Gibbs hadn't heard Tony come back into the room.

"I am a little cold." Gibbs said his voice cracking.

Tony grabbed a t-shirt from the dresser and stopped in front of Gibbs.

He knew the drill. Gibbs held his arms out straight as Tony slipped the shirt over his arms then over his head, gently pulling it down over his chest.

"Thanks."

"You want to watch a movie?" Tony asked. "I have Platoon or maybe Apocalypse Now."

"Whichever you want to see." Gibbs said surprised that Tony seemed to still be his normal jovial self.

"Um." Tony paused. "I was going to put a movie in for you. I wanted to finish up the dishes and get things cleaned up."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Either is fine."

Tony grabbed Platoon and started the movie

"Just call me if you need anything." Tony stared at Gibbs a moment. "I mean it, anything."

"I will." Gibbs forced a smile.

"I'll be up in a little bit to check on you."

"I'll be okay."

"I know." Tony said trying to make Gibbs understand he knew he wasn't completely helpless.

##################################################################################

Having finished the dishes and just cleaned up the kitchen, Tony decided he should check on Gibbs even though he hadn't heard a single noise. As he reached the bedroom door he stopped and leaned against the door frame smiling at the sleeping form before him. The movie played on but Gibbs was on his back, the covers balled at his feet sound asleep. It wasn't that Tony didn't want to watch the movie or be with Gibbs, he just needed to give Gibbs time. Time to understand, reflect, stew, whatever it was Gibbs needed to do.

Walking in, Tony pulled the blanket back up over the prone body, and then clicked off the movie. Rest was the best thing for him. Unable to resist, Tony brushed the hair off of Gibbs forehead, then dropped a quick kiss where his fingers had just been. We will get through this he told himself. No matter what it takes.

##################################################################################

Gibbs woke up, startled to realize it was dark.

"Tony." It was barely a whisper.

"What's wrong." Tony's voice said through the darkness, immediately awake.

"What time is it?"

Tony glanced over at the clock. "A little after one. Why."

"I slept the day away."

"That's what you need." Tony said. "Your body needs rest to heal."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, his body finally relaxing again. Part of him had thought Tony wouldn't sleep in the bed tonight. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay." Tony smiled in the darkness. "You need anything? Pain medicine? You haven't had any since lunch."

"No." Gibbs paused. "It's fine."

Tony slid out of bed clicking on the bedside lamp as he did. He walked over to the other side of the bed, popped open the pill bottle and leaned down to Gibbs.

"Here." Tony said placing the pills at Gibbs lips.

"I said I was fine."

"And I can hear the lie in your voice." Tony said as he stared down at Gibbs. "Take them."

Gibbs opened his mouth and Tony placed the pills on his tongue then grabbed the glass of water with a straw in it. He held it to Gibbs' mouth watching as he took a long sip and swallowed the pills.

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded.

"I know when you're lying." Tony smirked.

"Do you?" Gibbs questioned. His steel blue eyes searching Tony's hoping that he really did know when he was lying.

"Yes." Tony nodded then walked around the bed and crawled back in. "Now sleep."

##################################################################################

The next morning began as all the others had. Tony giving him coffee and breakfast, and then starting on the bandage change. There was only one difference this morning and it was a change Gibbs knew he was responsible for. And more than anything he wanted to make it right, but again his voice failed to speak what needed to be said.

Tony was kneeling between his legs; his touch had been gentle, tender and full of love as he changed all the bandages. His fingers tracing each mark that he had memorized over the last week with such caring that it was painful in a different way. The change, the difference was there was no kiss as he finished each arm and no kiss to dull the pain of the wipe across the chest wound. But if Gibbs was honest the pain he felt in his chest wasn't due to the outside wound, but due to the internal pain in his chest.

"All done." Tony smiled.

"Thanks." Gibbs forced a smile. "It does feel a lot better."

"Well you see the doctor tomorrow. Hopefully all good news." Tony paused. "I know it will be."

Gibbs nodded. "I'm sure. How could it not be with my personal nurse taking care of me."

Tony smiled, but Gibbs read the falseness of it.

"Tomorrow morning no bandage change. The doctor will do it in the office." Tony explained as he put everything away.

"Okay." Gibbs sighed. "Are you taking me tomorrow?"

Tony cocked his head and looked at Gibbs surprised. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought maybe you wanted a break or had something you needed to do."

"I do have something I need to do" Tony touched Gibbs' cheek. "Take you to the doctor and make sure you're doing okay."

"Right." Gibbs smiled one of those half smiles that Tony loved.

"Plus I wouldn't miss the doctor telling me how wonderful my nursing skills are." Tony grinned.

Gibbs laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure that is exactly what he will say too."

"I know. It will just be good for you to hear it from someone other than me." Tony said wanting it to sound like a joke but coming out more as a statement of fact.

There was a moment were Gibbs just looked at Tony before he spoke.

"Believe me I know." Gibbs swallowed hard. "I do."

Tony nodded. "I um, need to put this stuff away." He said as he headed towards the bathroom.

###################################################################################

The next morning again found Gibbs accepting coffee from Tony.

"Maybe the doc will just hook me up to a coffee IV."

Tony laughed. "Oh God. You are not even allowed to mention that to him."

"Scared?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes." Tony grinned. "I told you I'd give you a straw with it. Even though I think it would melt as hot as you like your coffee."

"No straw." Gibbs shook his head. "I'd rather just make you give it to me."

"Really." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." The word was laced with desire and lust at the double meaning his words had created.

"Maybe you should ask the doctor about that." Tony smirked. "Now tennis shoes, okay?"

Tony had intentionally prevented Gibbs from having time to make a comment.

"Fine." Gibbs nodded.

Tony pulled out a pair and slipped them over Gibbs' socked feet.

###################################################################################

Gibbs sat silently and motionlessly on the exam room table. Tony sat across the room in a chair by the wall.

Tony grinned. "You okay over there?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"You look like you want to vomit or shit. I haven't decided." Tony chuckled

Gibbs glared at him. "I just want to get this over with. And neither."

"Jethro." Dr. Thomson smiled as he walked in.

"Doc."

"Tony." Dr. Thomson said shaking Tony's hand. "And how are we doing?"

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

"Okay then let's take a look." Dr. Thomson said as he started to remove the bandages on Gibbs' arms.

Gibbs thought how strange it was, as he had grown so accustomed to Tony's touch.

"Excellent." Dr. Thomson nodded. "Everything is healing nicely. Are you having a lot of pain still?"

"No. Sometimes it aches. Mostly in the hands." Gibbs explained.

"And the chest?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No."

"That's good." Dr. Thomson nodded again. "Let me help you lay back and I'll take a look at it."

Once Gibbs was lying flat, the doctor removed the bandage on his chest.

"Good." Dr. Thomson examined the large wound. "I want to take the staples out."

"Okay."

Dr. Thomson smiled over at Tony. "Sure you picked the right profession there Tony. You should have been a nurse."

Tony shook his head.

Turning back to Gibbs Thomson smirked. "Think I could hire him away from you to take care of a few of my patients?"

"No. Afraid he's a one patient kind of guy."

Dr. Thomson laughed. "Yeah, kinda figured that."

Tony smiled to himself at Gibbs' comment.

"Let me get the staple remover and we'll get those out." Grabbing the small tool, it took only a few minutes to remove the staples.

Gibbs sighed, happy to have at least one thing removed.

"Alright let's sit you back up and talk."

Once Gibbs was sitting up again, his eyes immediately locked on Tony's for a moment as a smile played across his lips.

"So I think the arms are healed enough to be without the bandages." He said to Gibbs. "But they still need to be cleaned every day." He turned to Tony. "Watch if they start looking red or sore, start back with the bandages and the medicated lotion."

Tony nodded.

"The hands need to stay bandaged." Dr. Thomson said. Gibbs sighed. "I told you it was going to take time. Your hands took a large portion of the glass."

"Yeah."

"The chest." The doctor shrugged. "Give it another day with the bandages and lotion, just because of removing the staples. Then you can leave that uncovered as well."

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

"I'll give you a cream that you can use now on your arms. It will help minimize scarring." He looked at Tony. "Put it on just like the medicated lotion. But you don't need gloves. It's like a hand cream."

"Gotcha." Tony smiled.

"You still need to not use your hands." Dr. Thomson stared at Gibbs. "Understand?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Make sure you're moving your arms around bending your elbows. Keep your muscles active." Dr. Thomson paused. "You can get a sponge bath. A mild soap and water. Just keep the hands dry for right now. I still only want you using the antiseptic wipes on them. But the chest can be washed."

Thomson looked over at Tony.

"You up for dealing with giving him a sponge bath?"

Tony nodded.

"Um which brings me to the question everyone asks." Dr. Thomson grinned. "Strenuous activity."

Tony had to put his fist over his mouth to stop from laughing.

The doctor glanced between Gibbs and Tony finally stopping on Gibbs. "If you feel up to it and you're careful. It's fine. But unfortunately, you need to keep your hands out of the equation."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Kinda limits the options doesn't it?"

Tony bit his fist this time, shocked that Gibbs had actually said that.

"Guess that depends." Dr. Thomson smirked. "I'm just saying. It's whatever you feel comfortable with. But you still need rest which means sleep."

"I get it." Gibbs barked.

Dr. Thomson nodded and looked at Tony. "I'll re-bandage the hands and chest. You can do the sponge bath tomorrow when you do the bandage change."

"Okay." Tony agreed. It's funny because Tony had wanted to give Gibbs a sponge bath earlier at least on his lower half only to find out Gibbs had asked Ducky. Tony believed it was because Gibbs had wanted it to be clinical and not sexual. Now he figured Gibbs would request Ducky again.

##################################################################################

"I want to call Ducky and let him know how everything went." Tony said as they made their way into the house and Gibbs slumped down onto the couch. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"No you can tell him everything." Gibbs sighed as he put his head back on the couch.

"Okay." Tony made the call as he fluttered around the kitchen getting some lunch for them both. When he came out he put two plates down on the coffee table.

"You made more pasta?" Gibbs said as he looked at the plate.

"Is that okay, you seemed to like it?"

"No it's great I like it."

"I can get you something else." Tony looked concerned.

"Tony. I really like it." Gibbs chuckled. "I just wondered when you made it."

"Last night before I came to bed." Tony said as he held up a forkful for Gibbs. "I wanted to have something ready when we came home. Wasn't sure how long we would be at the doctors."

"What did Ducky say?" Gibbs asked having only heard part of the conversation.

"He figured it would all be good news." Tony gave Gibbs another forkful. "And he will check in Sunday night unless you need anything."

Gibbs nodded as he swallowed the bite full of food. "Sunday will be good."

"Um." Tony hesitated. "I wasn't sure if you wanted him to come over tomorrow morning for the sponge bath. I know you're comfortable with him and-"

"No it's fine." Gibbs cleared his throat. "Really."

"Okay." Tony smiled. "He also said that Abby is bugging him to death wanting to see you."

"Yeah. I'm sure. Maybe I can give her a call tomorrow. Or have her over after work one night next week."

"Everyone wants to see you." Tony looked at Gibbs.

"I know." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Maybe next week."

"It will be good for you too." Tony paused. "Seeing something other than my face all day."

"You're my favorite face to see." Gibbs smirked.

"Well still." Tony smiled. "There are a lot of people that care about you that want to see for themselves you're okay and that I really am not holding prisoner here."

Gibbs looked away as Tony used the words he had spoken in anger. "I'm sure they know the truth. They know how stubborn and what a bastard I am."

"And yet they still want to see you." Tony smirked.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Here." Tony smiled giving Gibbs another bite. "It has to feel good not to have the bandages on your arms."

"It does." Gibbs said after swallowing. "Although looks like someone used me as knife practice."

"They'll fade." Tony said letting his finger gently brush over one of the marks.

"I know." Gibbs sighed loving the fact that he could enjoy Tony's touch again, even in this small way.

"Most will disappear completely." Tony traced another mark. "And it will all just be a bad memory."

"I hope so." Gibbs smiled as he glanced over at Tony. There were so many things he wanted to forget.

"It will." Tony smiled. "Promise."

Gibbs just smiled and nodded.

"You look tired." Tony let his fingers drift away from Gibbs arm. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Just for a little bit. I don't want to sleep all day again."

"I'll make sure you don't." Tony helped Gibbs push off the couch.

Once up stairs Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed as Tony pulled off his shoes.

"Lay back and I'll pull the blanket up."

"I lied."

"About what?" Tony asked.

"I'm not tired."

"Okay." Tony chuckled. "Do you want me to put in a movie?"

"No." Gibbs looked up at Tony. The sadness and regret in his face crushing against Tony. "Why aren't you upset or angry?"

"About what?" Tony asked.

"Me, what I've said to you, what you've heard me say, all of it." Gibbs stared at Tony.

"Who says I'm not upset or angry about it?"

"You don't act like you are." Gibbs sighed. "There's only been one change in you."

"And what's that?" Tony asked.

"You haven't kissed me since you heard me that night."

"I didn't think you'd want me to." Tony shrugged. "After what you said."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah."

"What is it you expect me to say?"

"I want you to be angry. I want you to yell at me." Gibbs was almost yelling. "Tell me what a bastard I am or what a jackass I've been. Tell me you hate me."

Tony went down to his knees in front of Gibbs, then pushed his knees apart and slid in between them. He let his fingers brush across Gibbs' forehead then down along his jaw line

"Please don't." Gibbs whispered.

"I love you. Nothing is going to change that." Tony's hand caressed his cheek. Then he placed a chaste kiss where he had just touched.

"Tony." Gibbs wanted the anger, the hate, he knew how to deal with that. This, the love, the end devotion, he didn't know how to comprehend.

Taking Gibbs' face in his hands, Tony stared into his eyes.

"I love you." Then Tony kissed him. It was a kiss that spoke of devotion and longing, of having missed Gibbs' lips over the past few days, and most of all of forgiveness. There was no anger as Gibbs had wanted, no hate, only Tony expressing to him all the love that existed between them, now and forever.

When Tony finally broke away, his forehead touched Gibbs. He saw Gibbs' eyes were still closed and his mouth was slightly open as if he were about to speak but couldn't find his voice.

"Tell me, please." Tony sighed, knowing it was there, between them, the words just waiting to be said.

"I love you." Gibbs voice shook as he spoke. "I didn't mean what I said. It was a lie, I was angry, but not at you. At myself, the situation."

"I know, it's okay." Tony sighed.

"No it's not. I want to take it all back" Gibbs took a deep breath. "It killed me seeing that hurt in your eyes. Knowing I put it there."

"Jethro." Tony leaned back wanting Gibbs to see the hurt was gone and there was only understanding.

"I can't take back what I said." Gibbs paused. "But I can do everything possible to make you understand I didn't mean it and that I love you more than I can ever say."

"I never doubted that." Tony smiled.

"You could have and should have."

"But I didn't. I know how hard this is for you." Tony paused. "And right now all that matters is that you get better."

"I'm already better, because of you." Gibbs smiled. "I couldn't have gotten this far without you."

Tony smiled. "We'll get through it together. Got it?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Now you do need to rest." Tony dropped a kiss on Gibbs forehead. "And I can tell you look tired."

"Little bit."

"Then let's take a nap." Tony said as he stood up and waited for Gibbs to lie down. Then walked around and climbed into bed next to him.

"Is that as close as you're going to get?" Gibbs asked. "I'm not that fragile."

"Oh you are feeling better." Tony chuckled as he slid closer, this time laying his arm gently around Gibbs' waist.

Gibbs sighed with contentment finally feeling as if everything was right again. The only thing that would have made it better is wrapping Tony in his arms, but that would come, soon.

#############################################################################

A smile crept across his face as he realized he was against Gibbs' body. They had woken up from the nap, had dinner, a movie and fallen asleep with Tony lying against him, arm around his waist.

"Finally awake."

"Yes and how long have you been awake?" Tony asked gently moving away from Gibbs and propping his head on his hand.

"Twenty minutes or so."

"You should have woken me up."

"I figured I could wait a little bit longer for coffee."

"Well I can't." Tony sighed as he climbed out of bed. "Be right back."

Tony returned a few minutes later with two cups of coffee. Gibbs was already sitting up in bed. He gave Gibbs a drink from one.

"I have a surprise for you." Tony grinned.

"Okay."

"Do you want it now?"

Gibbs looked at Tony a moment. "I'm not sure."

"Come with me." Tony helped Gibbs up from the bed and they walked towards the bathroom.

"The bathroom." Gibbs now looked concerned.

"Yes." Tony chuckled. "Sit."

Gibbs sat down on the toilet lid.

"Tada!" Tony said as he pulled the shower curtain back revealing a bench seat in the tub.

"A bench seat." Gibbs nodded.

"For your sponge bath." Tony grinned.

"Okay."

"You're unimpressed." Tony sighed.

"It's nice."

"Give it time." Tony said as he turned back to Gibbs. "Shirt first."

Gibbs held out his arms letting Tony remove the t-shirt. Then he carefully removed the chest bandage.

This time dropping a kiss to Gibbs' lips as he finished.

"Pants now." Tony smirked.

Gibbs stood up and Tony pulled the sweats down, once Gibbs sat back down Tony slipped the sweats off and tossed them aside.

"Now onto the seat." Tony watched making sure Gibbs settled onto the seat and slid into the tub.

"I'm fine." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Tony pulled his shirt over his head then removed his sweats.

"I thought I was the one getting the bath."

"You are." Tony smiled as he grabbed two towels and put them by the tub and put one down in front of Gibbs in the tub. Then he grabbed a wash cloth and wash basin he had bought. Climbing into the shower he filled the basin with warm water. Turning back to Gibbs, Tony went to his knees, smiling at Gibbs.

"Head to toe." Tony wet the wash cloth and rubbed the soap over it. "Close your eyes."

"What if I don't want to?" Gibbs grinned as he let his eyes travel over Tony's body.

"Promise I'll still be here when you open them."

Gibbs sighed but closed his eyes. The warmth of the cloth felt so good against him as Tony scrubbed his face and neck, laughing as he washed behind each ear. Then he rinsed out the cloth and ran it again over Gibbs' face, removing the soap. Opening his eyes, Gibbs couldn't help but grin as he saw the smirk on Tony's face.

"Your cute all wet and soapy."

"Thanks." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony soaped up the cloth again then gently ran it over Gibbs' chest.

"That okay, not too hard?"

"No." Gibbs sighed and closed his eyes again. "Feels good."

"I bet." Tony said as he moved the cloth in different patterns over Gibbs' chest. Then he rinsed the cloth and Gibbs' chest. The process repeated again this time, as Tony ran the cloth over Gibbs' left thigh then his right. Gibbs eyes opened locking immediately on Tony's.

"This why you wouldn't let me give you a bath before?" Tony smirked.

"Yes." Gibbs moaned.

"I thought so." Tony said as he glanced down at Gibbs' hard cock. "You know I can control myself when I have to."

"I know." Gibbs smirked.

"So it wasn't me you were worried about?" Tony grinned.

"No."

Tony rubbed the cloth up Gibbs' cock then back down.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned.

"Is it uncomfortable?" Tony asked.

"No."

"Do you want me to stop?" Tony asked through a sigh.

"No." Gibbs said as his hips slid forward towards Tony.

Tony let the cloth fall from his hand as he wrapped his bare hand around Gibbs' cock.

"Oh God." Gibbs growled. "Have wanted you so much."

"I'm right here, with my hand wrapped around your cock."

"So good."

"Yes it is." Tony moaned as he increased his speed.

"Not going to last." Gibbs moaned. It had been too long and he wanted it to much.

"I don't care, just come for me."

Gibbs' head went back and his hips moved with Tony's hand.

"Tony." Gibbs cried as he came, his body shaking.

Picking the cloth back up again Tony ran it over Gibbs' cock, then rinsed it out. Tony emptied the basin and refilled it with more warm water.

Tony moved in between Gibbs' legs and Gibbs lifted his head up and looked down at Tony.

"Now see. Would this sponge bath be this fun with some random nurse?" Tony smirked.

"I guess that depends." Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you are so!" Tony said mouth gaping. "I will get you for that."

"Come here." Gibbs smiled at Tony. Sliding in even closer Tony smiled as they came face to face. "You're the only one I want."

"Right answer." Tony nodded.

Then Gibbs' lips found Tony's and devoured him with the pent up sexual desire that still coursed through him. His tongue demanded entrance to Tony's mouth and met no resistance as he tasted the natural flavor of Tony and the hint of his morning coffee. It was exhilarating and just made him want Tony more.

It was Tony who pulled back needing to catch his breath.

"Okay." Tony sighed. "Now I need to finish your bath."

"No. How much does this bench hold?"

"Five, six hundred pounds." Tony shrugged.

"Good." Gibbs threw one of his legs over the bench, straddling it and slid back till he hit the wall. "Come here."

"Jethro." Tony sighed.

"Please." Gibbs said again.

It took Tony a moment but he finally stood up.

"Straddle it."

Tony grinned. "Okay."

Once he was sitting, Gibbs rested his hands on Tony's thighs.

"What are we doing?"

Gibbs leaned towards Tony his lips brushing against Tony's ear. "You are going to be my hands."

"I thought I already was being your hands."

"You are and now you're going to wrap your hand around your cock, just like I would if I could."

"Jethro!" Tony sighed.

"You did it for me before. I want you to do it now. Please." Gibbs growled. "I want you to come for me, just like this."

Tony moaned.

"Wrap your hand around your cock."

This time Tony listened.

"God I wish I could feel you." Gibbs groaned. "Now slowly, very slowly, stroke your hand up your cock."

Gibbs watched as Tony did as asked, his hand slowly stroking up his cock and stopping.

"Back down, just as slowly."

Another moan as Tony followed Gibbs' order.

"Again, up and down, slowly, start a nice slowly steady pace." Gibbs murmured.

"Feels so good." Tony sighed as he closed his eyes thinking of the way Gibbs hand felt when he was touching him.

"I love touching you." Gibbs moaned. "Nice and slow at first, just like this, just building that need inside you."

"Yes." Tony sighed. "You know just how to touch me."

"Speed up just a little." Gibbs ordered as he watched as Tony's hand moved along his cock. "Not too much. That's it, just like that."

"Please Jethro." Tony moaned.

"Please what?" Gibbs asked.

"Faster please. Need more."

Gibbs' lips caressed Tony's neck, then came back to his ear. "Faster, do it."

"Umm." Tony sighed as he let his speed increase. "Yes."

"Very nice." Gibbs wet his lips, aroused and excited by the vision before him. "Faster."

"I want to come for you." Tony cried. "Please Jethro."

"Not yet. I like watching you like this." Gibbs growled.

"Oh God. So close." Tony's free hand clutched at Gibbs thigh. "Please Jethro, please."

Gibbs watched for a while longer, watched as Tony continued the fast pace he had created, never slowing even though he wanted to come.

"Come for me, do it." Gibbs ordered.

"Jethro." Tony cried out his name as the release started at the base of his spine and washed through his whole body.

"That was almost as good as actually doing it myself." Gibbs smirked.

"And you were worried about not being able to use your hands." Tony said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Not anymore." Gibbs chuckled.

#################################################################################

"Is this how every bath is going to go?" Gibbs smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed watching Tony get dressed.

Tony finished as he slipped on his t-shirt.

"That depends." Tony said as he knelt before Gibbs.

"On what?" Gibbs asked.

"On if you're a good boy or not."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "I'm a very good boy."

Tony laughed. "Yes you are."

"Alright." Gibbs sighed. "Let's get on with this."

"Okay." Tony nodded as he started to unwrap the bandages from Gibbs' hand, the same process as before. As he finished both hands, he then moved to the chest. But involuntarily Tony's hands caressed tenderly over the flesh, his fingers touching each mark.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed, the arousal already burning inside him.

"I've just missed touching you." Tony smiled.

"Tell me about it." Gibbs smirked. "You do realize what it's going to be like when I can use my hands again?"

Tony grinned. "Oh I have an idea."

"You really don't" Gibbs chuckled.

################################################################################

"It's kinda sexy getting to feed you." Tony grinned as he sat the finished plate aside.

"Sexy." Gibbs chuckled. "I don't know about that."

"It is." Tony nodded. "And tomorrow is Saturday."

"I know so?"

"I think we should have everybody over."

"Who is everybody?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby, McGee, Ziva and Ducky."

"Have you talked to Ziva and McGee?"

"About us?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

"No, but I'm pretty sure they have a clue, especially after the whole bomb thing and what you said."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did I say?"

"That you loved me." Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded. "I see, and what did you say?"

"What do you think I said?" Tony snickered.

"I guess that does kinda give it away."

"They don't care, you have to know that."

"I do." Gibbs nodded. "And I wouldn't care if they did."

"So we'll have everyone over right."

"Yes."

"Good." Tony grinned.

"So go make the calls, I know it's killing you."

"It is." Tony made a face as if he were in pain as he grabbed his phone.

"After lunch."

"Got it."

################################################################################

"Are you sure you want jeans on?"

"Yes." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Tony said slipping them over Gibbs feet. "Stand up."

Gibbs stood up and Tony pulled the jeans up zipping and buttoning them.

"Maybe I should pick a different pair." Tony sighed.

"Why?" Gibbs looked down at the jeans. "What's wrong with these?"

Tony looked at Gibbs' groin then up into those baby blues.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

Tony nodded and swallowed. "Yes. They hug you just right."

Gibbs smirked. "Is that right?"

"Umm hum." Tony sighed as his fingers raked across Gibbs' cock.

"Tony!" Gibbs growled. "Behave."

Tony grinned. "Fine."

Gibbs shook his head. "Shirt."

"This one okay?" Tony asked holding up an old blue NIS t-shirt.

"Yeah."

Tony slipped it on and smiled.

"Could you not be so damn sexy?"

Gibbs smirked. "What's gotten into you today?"

"You're happy, it makes me happy." Tony said as he gently wrapped his arms around Gibbs' waist.

"I'm happy because of you. So we're even." Gibbs smiled.

Tony placed a quick kiss on Gibbs'.

"What was that?" Gibbs looked offended.

"A kiss."

Gibbs grinned.

"No. Because if I kiss you I'll want more." Tony smiled. "Now let's get down stairs before someone gets here."

"Go." Gibbs nodded as they headed for the steps. Tony hit the bottom step and turned around just in time to catch Gibbs looking at his ass.

"You talk about me." Tony smirked.

"I was just looking." Gibbs shrugged.

"Like what you see?"

"Very much." Gibbs said as he reached the bottom step and stopped in front of Tony.

"Thinking about what you're going to do when you can use your hands again?" Tony smiled seductively.

"I don't think I need my hands for what I was thinking about." Gibbs said gazing into those emerald eyes he loved.

"Really?" Tony looked intrigued. "Maybe you can show me what you were thinking of later."

"Believe me I will." Gibbs nodded.

"Tony." Abby said walking in. "GIBBS" She screamed as she saw him and started running.

Stepping out of the way, Tony made a clear path for her then hoped she remembered Gibbs was injured.

Just as she was about to hug him she stopped, looking like a scared puppy. "Can I hug you?"

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah, just be careful."

"Okay." She nodded.

With more gentleness and care than Tony had ever seen her exhibit she wrapped her arms around Gibbs' waist and let her head rest tenderly on his shoulder.

"This okay?"

"Yeah Abs." Gibbs smiled, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"I missed you and I was so worried. I wanted to come over but I didn't want to bother you." She stepped back. "And I knew you needed to rest and I knew Tony was taking good care of you. He is taking good care of you right?"

Gibbs was surprised when she paused, waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah. He's taking excellent care of me."

"I was sure he was but I needed to ask. I mean he loves you and he wants you better. Like all of us do." She smiled.

Gibbs notice McGee and Ziva standing just inside the door smiled as they watched Abby ramble on.

"And we were going to buy you flowers, but you hate flowers because you have to take care of them. Although Tony would take care of them for you, but why get you a gift that someone else is going to have to take care of. That makes no sense. Then we thought about a movie, but again it's more of a Tony gift. I mean what movie would we get you and-"

"Abby take a breath." Gibbs grinned. "Relax."

"I just haven't seen you in weeks and I was worried." She sighed.

"I know I'm fine really."

"You look good, I mean really good. Happy." Abby grinned then glanced at Tony.

"I am Abs." Gibbs smiled the smile he reserved for her.

In turn she smiled and finally stepped over and threw her arms around Tony. She caught him off guard and he looked surprised.

"Hi Abs."

"I missed you too." She said squeezing him tightly moving to his side and still hugging him as Ziva and McGee finally walked in.

"I think Abby said everything that we were all thinking." Ziva smiled.

"Yeah."

"And you do look good Boss." McGee nodded.

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded.

"Okay everybody come on, sit down." Tony said ushering everyone into the living room.

Tony waited letting everyone walk in and then followed after Gibbs. Gibbs sat down in the chair by the couch.

"I have beer, water, coffee?" Tony asked. Beer rang up from everyone.

After grabbing beers and passing those out Tony sat down on the floor at Gibbs' feet leaning against the chair.

Abby grinned at Tony with that look that said how cute they were. He saw her and rolled his eyes.

"Where's the Duckman?" Abby asked.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Tony answered.

"And I am here." Ducky smiled as he walked in.

"Hey Ducky." Rang up around the room.

"Well it has been awhile since I have seen this." Ducky smiled. "All of you together outside of the office."

The group smiled, it had been a long time and they all knew it.

Ducky looked at Tony sitting on the floor by Gibbs, his hand on Gibbs' leg, then looked up at Gibbs. Gibbs smirked.

"I think I have to go with the doctor for a minute." Gibbs said knowing Ducky was also here to check him over.

"Yes." Ducky nodded.

Gibbs slid to the edge of the chair and pushed himself up with his elbows. Tony smiled realizing slowly but surely Gibbs really was getting better.

"We shall return." Ducky said as he headed up stairs with Gibbs.

"Gibbs is doing well, yes?" Ziva said surprised at how good he really did look.

"Yeah. He is, much better." Tony smiled.

McGee was staring at Tony.

Tony looked at him and shook his head. "Just say it or ask me whatever it is that is making your ears smoke."

"You and Gibbs?" McGee asked his voice faltering.

"Yeah." Tony nodded taking a swig from his beer.

"Um wow."

Tony touched McGee's knee. "Ah Timmy do you need me to explain it to you?"

McGee rolled his eyes. "No. It's just. It's you and GIBBS!"

"We've already established that." Tony nodded and smirked. "Is that a problem for you?"

"No." McGee shook his head. "It's just a surprise."

"I can see that by the look on your face." Tony chuckled.

"Does Gibbs know?" McGee asked looking concerned.

"Yes." Tony grinned. "It's hard to be in a relationship if one of you doesn't know. Is this why you have so many problems with woman?"

McGee gave him an annoyed look. "I meant does he know we know."

"He does."

"I am happy for you, both of you." Ziva smiled.

"Thanks." Tony smiled back then looked back at McGee. "Still confused Timmy?"

"Tony." McGee shook his head.

"Just checking."

A small smile finally filled McGee's face. "I'm glad you two are happy."

"I know Tim." Tony nodded.

##############################################################################

Ducky had removed the bandages on Gibbs' hands and was inspecting them with a Doctors eye.

"They are healing very nicely." He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Tony said Doctor Thomson was pleased."

"He was."

"He was pleased with your nurse's care?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"And Tony seems to be in a much better mood as do you."

Gibbs nodded.

"So can I take that to mean you have explained what a heartless bastard you were a few nights ago?" Ducky said in no way concerned at telling Gibbs exactly what he thought.

"Something like that."

"Good." Ducky smiled and nodded. "That boy has put up with enough from you."

"Do you have to use the term _boy_?"

"Um yes well." Ducky grinned. "That probably is a little inappropriate given the new situation."

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"And the chest. Tony said we can leave the bandage off today." Ducky said as he carefully removed the bandage.

"If you think it looks okay. Dr. Thomson said a day or two more then we could leave it un-bandaged."

"It looks fine. I'll leave the bandage off." Ducky nodded. "And Tony cleaned it in the bath for you."

Gibbs nodded trying not to smile as he remembered the very special sponge bath he and Tony had taken.

"Ah yes I see." Ducky grinned.

"What?" Gibbs asked as he realized the smile had graced his face for a moment.

"I had noticed you allowed Tony to give you a bath." Ducky smiled.

"So."

"You made me do it before." Ducky paused. "I may be old but I'm not dead. I know why you asked me to do that before and it had nothing to do with me being a doctor."

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah."

Ducky nodded. "I can imagine abstaining was hard for both of you."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes well." Ducky smiled.

"It's like I'm some hormonal teenager again." Gibbs sighed.

"And that bothers you?" Ducky raised his eyebrows.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Just surprising."

Ducky nodded. "You had relationships before Tony. It wasn't like this?"

"Um no." Gibbs shook his head vigorously. "It was fine, but not like this."

"And why do you think that is?" Ducky asked as he worked on Gibbs' hands.

Gibbs seemed to be thinking or contemplating Ducky wasn't sure.

"You know the answer you just don't want to admit it." Ducky said.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

"Why is it that hard to believe?" Ducky had always been puzzled by Jethro's relationship issues. He was confident and self-assured in every part of his life except this one.

"I don't know."

"But Tony's changed that. He's making you believe?" Ducky smiled.

"He is." Gibbs smiled back.

"Good." Ducky patted Gibbs knee. "Because as alike as you two are, he compliments you. Pulls you outside yourself, makes you see the people around you. Like those people down stairs."

Gibbs nodded. "I know."

"And I think it's about time we got back to your guests." Ducky said.

"Yeah. But I need you to help with something."

Ducky gave him a questioning look. "And what might that be?"

"Just need you to make a call."

"To who?"

Gibbs smiled.

###############################################################################

When Gibbs and Ducky walked back into the living room everyone was laughing. Tony smiled at Gibbs as soon as he saw him, his eyes lighting up.

"Everything look okay?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded as he walked back over and sat in the chair Tony was still sitting on the floor by. Immediately Tony's hand was on his knee. It made Gibbs smile internally. He had learned early on Tony was a tactile person, always wanting to have some kind of physical contact whenever possible. As much as he had learned to control it at work, that only meant Gibbs received a double dose of his touch at home. And he had come to relish it, which was why it was so hard not to be able to return that touch.

The conversation flowed filled with laughter and the team actually relaxed and enjoying the time outside of work. Gibbs knew this was something that would become part of their lives. Tony loved this and now that they were together, the house would become a spot for gatherings. That was part of who Tony was. The truth was the house would become a home again, Gibbs knew that already felt it. Although all of the team felt comfortable here, it was normally a one on one basis. This was about all of them, as a family.

As Ziva stood up Gibbs was pulled from his thoughts realizing everyone was getting ready to leave. Good-byes were said, hugs given, with Abby again being as gentle as she could with Gibbs.

"Love you." She whispered to him as if he would be upset by her words.

"Me too Abs." Gibbs kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him.

"Go." He grinned. "I promise we'll talk soon."

She nodded then again threw herself against Tony, hugging him.

He just smiled and hugged her back.

When the door finally closed behind everyone, Tony smiled at Gibbs.

"See that wasn't so bad."

"No." Gibbs chuckled.

"They all care about you as much as I do."

"I know."

"Well maybe not quite as much as I do." Tony grinned as he took the few steps to Gibbs and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

A knock at the door startled Tony and he jumped.

"It's just someone at the door." Gibbs grinned.

"Somebody forget something." Tony said as he pulled open the door to find a delivery man standing there with two large bouquets.

"Tony DiNozzo?"

For a moment Tony's heart stopped. "Yes."

"These are for you." The delivery man smiled.

Tony glanced at the delivery van. It was a different florist, one that Tony actually knew.

"Thanks" Tony said as he took the first vase of flowers and sat them down inside the door then took the second.

"Have a good day."

"Wait." Tony said. "Can you tell me who sent them?"

The man looked at a clipboard. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Tony turned around and grinned at Gibbs.

"Thanks." He said turning back to the delivery man.

"No problem."

Tony shut the door and smiled at Gibbs. "What is this about?"

"Maybe you should read the card." Gibbs smiled.

Taking the vases in the living room he put them on the coffee table and opened the wrapping covering them. One contained a mix of red and pink roses, the other bluebells. Again Tony looked from the flowers to Gibbs. The card was actually a real card not one of the small, florist cards. Tony opened it.

_Pink roses because you have given me happiness again_

_Red roses because you have brought love back to my life_

_Bluebells because through all this I have learned humility through your love._

_I love you more than I can say or express in any way. I just hope this can convey to you a small portion of my love._

_J_

Tony held back the tears as he pressed his lips to Gibbs'. He wanted in some small way to tell him the same thing.

"I'll take that as you like them."

Tony nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Gibbs smiled.

"I didn't take you for the flower type."

Gibbs paused a moment debating about telling Tony the whole truth, but he did.

"When you received those flower from your secret admirer. I-" Gibbs sighed. "I saw the smile on your face and I was jealous. I wanted to be the one to put that smile there."

Tony smiled. "You always make me smile. It doesn't take flowers."

"But I wanted to."

"Ducky right?" Tony grinned asking who had helped him.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Thank you." Tony said as he caressed Gibbs' cheek. Turning, Gibbs kissed Tony's palm.

"Thank you." Gibbs paused. "For everything."

"When did you get all romantic?" Tony smirked.

"It's your fault." Gibbs laughed.

"I see well I'll take credit for that."

################################################################################

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. Gibbs was getting increasingly stronger, the marks on his arms fading into distant reminders of what had happened. Again they were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for him to come in.

"Jethro." Dr. Thomson smiled as he walked in. "You are looking much better."

"Yeah."

"And are you feeling much better?"

"I am."

Dr. Thomson looked at Tony then back at Gibbs. "And I'm sure your private nurse had something to do with that."

"Definitely." Gibbs smiled.

"Pain?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Itching. The chest."

"It's healing." Dr. Thomson chuckled.

"Yeah that's what Ducky said."

"You look great." Dr. Thomson said as he gently picked up Gibbs' arm and saw how the marks had faded. "Let's take a look at your chest."

Gibbs laid back.

"Has he been good about not using his hands?" Dr. Thomson looked over at Tony.

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "Although he's getting antsy."

"I'm sure." Dr. Thomson chuckled as he looked at Gibbs chest. "Looks excellent. Healing better than I even thought it would. Unfortunately, I do think you'll have a scar."

"I don't care." Gibbs said.

"I didn't think you would." Dr. Thomson shook his head. "Go ahead and sit up."

Helping him sit back up, Dr. Thomson started to remove the bandages from Gibbs hands. Once they were gone he looked over Gibbs hands, turning them over and looked intensely at the palms.

Gibbs was starting to get slightly nervous as Dr. Thomson remained silent as he inspected Gibbs hands.

"They look good." Dr. Thomson nodded then looked at Gibbs.

"Well." Gibbs said sounding annoyed.

Dr. Thomson laughed. "No more bandages."

Tony broke out in a smile.

Gibbs sighed. "Good."

"I still want you to just be careful. They are going to be sore and sensitive for a while." He let go of Gibbs hands. "Use the cream at night to help with the scaring."

Gibbs nodded.

"Any other questions?" Dr. Thomson asked glancing back and forth between the two men.

"Work?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet. I want to give it a couple more weeks. Just to get you back to doing everything, make sure you don't notice any new pain." Dr. Thomson. "But in a week have Ducky call me and we'll talk. He can tell me how you're doing, give me an opinion and go from there. And no driving yet. That will come when you can work."

"Yeah." Gibbs didn't protest.

"Anything else?" Dr. Thomson waited. "Okay. Then I'll see you in a month as long as Ducky and I can reach an agreement on you going back to work."

Extending his hand to Gibbs, Dr. Thomson smiled. Gibbs shook it and smiled.

"Tony." He said shaking the man's hand.

"Thanks." Tony smiled.

"Not a problem." He smiled as he walked out.

Tony walked over to the exam table in front of Gibbs, smiling.

"So what do you want to do first? Eat Chinese by yourself or maybe pizza."

"No." Gibbs sighed. "This."

Taking Tony's face in his hands he let his lips gently brush Tony's then quickly allowed it to grow deeper, more intense. Then his hands slipped from Tony's face and wrapped around his waist pulling him tightly against him. When he finally let his lips leave Tony's he rested his forehead against his and smiled.

"I have wanted to do that for over a month."

"We're in the doctor's office."

"I don't care." Gibbs sighed.

Tony chuckled.

"Forgot your file." Dr. Thomson stopped as he opened the door and saw the exchange taking place between the two of them. He grinned. "Sorry."

Tony stepped back. "No problem."

He grabbed the file and exited quickly.

"See." Tony shook his head.

"Again, I don't care." Gibbs said grabbing Tony's arm and pulling them back together.

###################################################################################

Gibbs tossed his empty container on the coffee table and fell back against the couch with a sigh.

"That good?" Tony grinned.

"Nice to be able to let you eat in peace without feeding me too." Gibbs smiled.

"I don't know, I think I might miss feeding you." Tony smiled as his container joined Gibbs on the table.

"You can feed me any time you want. It's just nice that you don't have to."

"Yeah. I get it."

"And now I want you to come here." Gibbs said putting out his hand to Tony.

"You do, do you." Tony smiled as he took the offered hand and straddled Gibbs' lap.

"I've missed this." Gibbs sighed. "You."

"I've been right here." Tony smirked.

"Missed touching you." Gibbs' hands ran up Tony's back, then clawed back down.

Tony's eyes closed basking in the touch he had missed as much as Gibbs.

"I need this gone." Gibbs fingers fumbled with the buttons on Tony's shirt, his fingers struggling after being dormant for so long. Finally he grabbed the shirt in the middle and tore it open.

"Jethro I could have-"

"No." Gibbs growled as his hands crept inside the now open shirt and caressed over Tony's bare chest.

Tony moaned as his head dropped back.

Gibbs' lips joined his hands as he kissed and touch every inch of Tony's chest as if he never had before. Then his hands slid up and pushed the shirt off Tony's shoulders, his lips kissing across Tony's shoulder as he pulled the shirt off Tony's arms and let it fall to the floor.

"Jethro." Tony moaned.

"I told you when I could use my hands nothing would stop me." Gibbs said then his lips were back on Tony's body, his hands caressing and clawing at Tony's back, up his rib cage, then back over his chest.

Tony's hands came to the top of Gibbs' jeans pulling at the button.

Gibbs lips found Tony's ear. "No. I just want to touch you."

Slowly, Tony stopped letting his hands fall to Gibbs' thighs.

As if it were the first time again, Gibbs sought Tony's lips. His hands moved up Tony's back then grasped his shoulders pressing his body down onto his as their lips met. Gibbs felt the same emotions as he had the first time he had kissed Tony. Passionate, desire, longing, and the unknown emotion he now knew was love. He had been in love with Tony at the first kiss he just couldn't admit it to himself, but now he could never deny it.

Tony broke the kiss his lungs crying out for air his hands clutching Gibbs thighs. He licked his lips.

"I'll never forget that first night." Tony sighed. The kiss had taken him right back to their first kiss, their first night together.

"I was completely lost that night." Gibbs smiled as his hands held Tony's hips.

"Lost?" Tony looked puzzled.

"In you." Gibbs rocked Tony's hips against his hard cock. "And just like now I wanted to touch every piece of you."

Tony moaned. "I'm trying to be patient."

"And you are going to have to be." Gibbs smirked. "But I do think I want to take you upstairs."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Gibbs said as he dragged Tony over his lap again.

"Jethro." Tony groaned. "You can't keep doing that and expect me to be patient."

"Why is that?"

Tony grabbed Gibbs face. "Because when I feel your cock against my ass I want you to make love to me."

"Believe me I will." Gibbs growled. "Now I want you upstairs in our bed, naked, so I can continue what I started."

"_Our_ bed?" Tony raised an eyebrow. Gibbs had never said our bed.

"Yes. _Our _bed." Gibbs paused. "Problem?"

"No." Tony smiled. "You've just never said that before."

Gibbs finger brushed across Tony's lips. "It's our bed and our home."

Tony nodded as he kissed Gibbs fingers. "Then let's go upstairs to our bed."

Slipping off of Gibbs' lap, Tony took his hand leading him towards the steps. He didn't let go until they were beside the bed.

Tony grabbed the bottom of Gibbs' t-shirt and Gibbs put his arms up letting him remove it. When his fingers touched Gibbs' belt he spoke.

"I'll give you all the time you want, but I want you naked too." Tony smirked.

Gibbs nodded letting Tony continue pushing his jeans to the ground. He stepped out of them, then removed Tony's pants in the same manner.

"Lay down on your stomach." Gibbs smiled.

Tony did as asked folding his arms under his head.

Walking to the end of the bed, Gibbs crawled up Tony's body. His hands glided up Tony's legs, stopping to squeeze Tony's backside, then continuing up his back on either side of his spine.

A soft moan escaped Tony's lips.

As Gibbs covered Tony's body, his lips brushed against his ear. "I love your body."

Another moan this one louder as Tony's body arched up against Gibbs.

Leaving his lips at Tony's ear his hands cascaded down the sides of his body, then clawed at his hips.

"Jethro." Tony whimpered.

"You said I could have all the time I want." Gibbs whispered.

Tony groaned as Gibbs pressed his hard cock down against his ass.

Gibbs' lips pressed a kiss to Tony's neck then moved down his back. Then he dropped down on his side next to Tony.

"Roll over."

Tony rolled over and immediately Gibbs' hands were roaming over his chest.

"Are you going to torture me all day?" Tony sighed.

"I didn't realize this was torture." Gibbs said as he stared into Tony's eyes.

"It is when I want you." Tony whined.

"Well I want you and that requires some exploration." Gibbs said as he raked his fingers up and down Tony's hard cock.

"Oh God." Tony's body shook.

Gibbs finally let his hand wrap around Tony's cock and gradually stroked over it.

Tony's breath caught in his throat as his hips came off the bed. His body rose to meet each stroke of Gibbs' hand. Still he wanted more, needed more.

"I need you." Tony moaned. "Please."

"I'm right here."

"I _need_ you." Tony said as he reached into the bedside table and grabbed the lube. He gently pushed Gibbs back on the bed, forcing him to release Tony's cock. Tony opened the lube and put some in his hand. Tossing the tube aside Tony wrapped his hand around Gibbs' cock, spreading the lube over its length. Gibbs moaned.

"How do you want me?" Tony groaned. "On my side, on my hands and knees? Tell me."

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the back of the head," Out of the bed and against the wall."

"Whatever you want." Tony sighed.

It only took a moment for Tony to have his hands on the wall and Gibbs to be standing behind him. Then Gibbs was lunging into Tony forcing his body hard against the wall.

"Yes." Tony cried out as he let himself be carried away.

Gibbs' arms were wrapped around Tony's waist, tearing at Tony's stomach as he continuing his assault.

"This is what I missed." Gibbs growled. "My arms wrapped around you. While I make love to you."

"Oh God yes." Tony moaned.

"And this is just the beginning." Gibbs sighed.

###############################################################################

Tony collapsed onto the bed his eyes closed his body spent.

"Just going to stay naked?" Gibbs asked as he ran the towel over his wet hair.

"Yes. I don't have the strength to get dressed." Tony sighed.

Gibbs chuckled. "I warned you."

"I have a question." Tony paused. "And don't take this the wrong way."

"Okay."

Tony opened his eyes and leaned up on his elbows. "Were you like this with your ex-wives?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I mean so insatiable and unstoppable."

Dropping to the edge of the bed next to Tony, Gibbs let his hand play on Tony chest.

"Is there a right way to answer this question?" Gibbs smirked.

Tony grinned. "I just wondered, its-."

"Sex is up here." Gibbs touched his temple, and then he touched his chest. "And here. It's about the person you're with."

Tony furrowed his brow. "That's a very PC answer. Politically correct.

"I know what it means." Gibbs shook his head. "Have you been like this with everyone you've been with?"

"No." Tony smiled. "See that was an easy answer."

"I love you; it makes sex a hell of a lot more enjoyable. And." Gibbs smiled. "It makes me want more and more."

"I'll take that as a no, I'm not always like this."

Gibbs leaned down and captured Tony's lips.

"It's definitely you." Gibbs said as they parted. "And um, I want more. Right now."

"No one's stopping you." Tony said seductively.

"I thought maybe you were too tired." Gibbs said letting his hand squeeze Tony's cock.

"Oh don't even." Tony smirked. "I can keep up don't worry."

Gibbs smirked. "We'll see about that."

###############################################################################

Gibbs smiled as he took a long sip from his coffee, coffee he made himself, and now drank using his own hands. It felt good, he felt good. Tired but good. They had made love throughout the night, each time more intense then the last. It still amazed him, not the sex, but how much he loved Tony and how much Tony loved him. Tony had shown that throughout their relationship, especially over the last month. So much was clear to Gibbs now. One big thing was that life was going to get back to some sense of normalcy now. Tony would go back to work tomorrow and Gibbs would follow in a week or so.

"You're smiling." Tony said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"I love when you smile." Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs.

"I'm surprised you're awake." Gibbs ran his hand through Tony's wayward hair.

"I'm not." Tony sighed.

"Have some coffee." Gibbs reached over and grabbed a mug and handed it to Tony.

"Thanks." Tony rolled his eyes, turned around and poured some coffee.

Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's neck.

"Don't even start." Tony chuckled as he felt Gibbs' arm lace around his waist from behind

"I'm not starting anything. Just saying good morning." Gibbs grinned.

"Well then, did you put your sidearm on this morning for some reason?"

"No." Gibbs chuckled.

"Okay." Tony sighed and turned in Gibbs arms. "I give!"

Gibbs looked at him confused.

"Seriously. I thought I could do it." Tony accepted defeat. "I can't keep up."

A laugh tore from Gibbs stomach. "Tony I really wasn't-"

"No. I accept it." Tony sighed. "I have met the master and I accept defeat."

Gibbs was still laughing and shook his head. "Glad you can accept defeat but I really wasn't going to try and take you right here in the kitchen."

Tony furrowed his brows. "Why not?"

"This is one of those discussions I can't win right?" Gibbs smirked. "Those damned if I do, damned if I don't."

"I don't know." Tony said confusing himself. "You should want to take me, but yet I'm still too tired to even-"

Gibbs kissed his forehead. "Let's just have some coffee."

"Thank you." Tony let out a deep breath. "And I have never thanked someone Iloved for not wanting to have sex."

"Come on." Gibbs chuckled as he pulled Tony into the living room and onto the couch.

Sitting down, Gibbs pulled Tony with him and he curled up against Gibbs.

"You're going back to work tomorrow."

"That I am." Tony took another sip of coffee. "I'm sure you will enjoy the silence and solitude."

"For an hour or so."

Tony chuckled. "Are you going to miss me?"

"Absolutely." Gibbs kissed the top of Tony's head.

"I still have more vacation time." Tony looked up at Gibbs.

"No. You need to be there."

"Yeah."

"And you already told Vance you'd be there."

"He's been surprisingly um, cooperative." Tony searched for the right word.

"That he has." Gibbs nodded.

"Why? Any idea?" Tony asked.

"No idea but I'm sure he'll want something eventually."

"Yeah you're probably right." Tony nodded as he looked at the flowers on the coffee table. "I guess my secret admirer got bored with me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well two presents in one day, then nothing. Weird."

"Your secret admirer was two people actually."

Tony sat up and looked at Gibbs. "You know who it was?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Well."

"Abby and Ducky."

"What? Abby and Ducky why?"

"Come on!" Gibbs smirked.

Tony looked at him for a moment then his eyes went wide. "Those little sneaks. How did they? How did you know?"

"Abby's shopping spree. The guy ordering the flowers looking like me." Gibbs smiled. "The movie."

"Movie. That was them?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I underestimated both of them." Tony stopped for a moment. "Abby I get. She knew how I felt about you, but Ducky."

Gibbs shrugged.

"Ducky knew." Tony smiled. "How you felt about me?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him?" Tony asked surprised to think that Gibbs would have admitted that to anyone.

"No."

"Then how?"

"Does it matter?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Yes." Tony said firmly. "How did he know if you didn't tell him?"

"Let me up?"

Tony looked concerned. "I didn't mean-"

"I just wanted to get my wallet and explain." Gibbs smirked.

"I'll get it." Tony went over and grabbed Gibbs' wallet from his jacket then handed it to Gibbs as he sat back down.

Opening his wallet he pulled out a folded picture and tossed his wallet down.

"Ducky saw me looking at this." Gibbs handed the picture to Tony.

Again Tony looked confused as he opened the picture. Then a soft loving smile crossed his face.

"I forgot all about this picture." Tony looked at Gibbs. "I was so sure you were going to head slap me after I hugged you."

"It never crossed my mind." Gibbs smiled.

"You carried this in your wallet? Before we even-"

Gibbs nodded.

Tony shook his head. "I don't know what to say to that."

"You don't need to say anything. Just wanted to tell you it's how Ducky knew."

Tony put his elbow on the back of the couch and rested his head in his hand.

"You give off this aura of being this cold, stern, emotionless bastard but in the end." Tony grinned. "You're this caring, loving, romantic, amazing man. With a heart as big as the ocean."

Gibbs smirked. "I think you give me more credit than I deserve."

"No I don't." Tony smiled as he climbed into Gibbs' lap his hands caressing up Gibbs' chest.

"Are you trying to start something?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tony said biting his lower lip.

"I thought you were tired and admitting defeat."

"I changed my mind." Tony grinned as he rocked his hips over Gibbs' groin.

Gibbs sighed. "You know you'll regret this."

"I highly doubt that." Tony smirked.

"Just remember, You started this." Gibbs said as he grabbed Tony crushing their lips together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:**The Matchmakers

**Summary:** Abby and Ducky are both playing matchmaker for Tony and Gibbs. With their help will Tony and Gibbs admit how they feel for each other? And if they do can they make their relationship last forever. SLASH.

In this story there is no DADT and men/men being married is not an issue.

This story came about from Hotshow. She had a really interesting and fun idea for a story. Since she isn't a writer and liked the stories I've posted, she asked me to write it for her. I hope I did her story justice and that she likes it. I hope you all like it. Thanks for the great story line hotshow, I enjoyed writing it.

**Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated!  
**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading!**

**Thanks for all the feedback on the earlier chapters. Hope everyone enjoys this one. Happy reading.**

"You realize I can use my hands now?" Gibbs smirked.

"Then use them." Tony grinned as he looked down at Gibbs' head in his lap, holding the chip just out of reach of his mouth.

Again Gibbs tried to bite at the chip and Tony pulled it out of reach.

"That's it." Gibbs said as he caught Tony's wrist pulling the chip down to his mouth then sat up and grabbed Tony, tossing him down on the couch. Gibbs grinned as he held his hands up just above Tony's chest.

"Jethro. No. Don't." Tony's eyes were wide.

For a moment it looked as if Gibbs had decided against it, but then his hands came down and started tickling Tony.

"JETHRO!" Tony yelled through his laughter.

"That's what you get."

"PLEASE!" Tony laughed.

"Pretty please." Gibbs smirked.

Over Tony's laughter, they both heard someone clear their throat.

Gibbs looked up and Tony turned his head.

Ducky stood just inside the living room, a smile on his face.

"Hey Ducky." Tony smiled.

"Duck." Gibbs said.

"Doing well I see." Ducky smirked.

"Yeah." Gibbs said sliding off of Tony and standing beside the couch.

Tony sat up trying not to laugh.

"Thanks for stopping over Duck."

"Not a problem."

"Can I get you something to drink Ducky?" Tony asked feeling like he should be doing something.

"I'm fine thank you." Ducky paused. "No bandages."

"No. Doctor said everything looks good."

"So why am I here?" Ducky asked.

"Because Jethro is impatient."

Gibbs glared at Tony.

"You are, well at least when it comes to this." Tony grinned.

Another glare.

"Okay. I'm leaving you two alone to talk." Tony turned to Ducky. "Once he tells you what he thinks the doctor said, I'll tell you what he actually said."

Ducky chuckled and nodded.

Once Tony disappeared upstairs, Ducky stared at Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Say what you need to say Duck."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

Gibbs eyed Ducky suspiciously.

"Okay I was going to say it's good to see you so happy."

Gibbs nodded. "It's good to feel that way."

"So you're impatient about something?" Ducky asked using Tony's words.

Gibbs chuckled. "No. Just the doctor said a week or two before I can go back to work."

"Okay."

"Dependent on you."

"Me?"

"He said if you check on me in a week, he'd take your suggestion under advisement."

"Ah yes." Ducky nodded. "Then I'm here so you can convince me that you will be ready for work in a week."

"No." Gibbs smiled. "I want your honest opinion in a week."

"You'll have it."

"I need your help again." Gibbs said keeping his voice low.

"Something for Tony."

"Yes."

"What can I do?"

"Be here tomorrow at nine. I'll explain when you get here."

Ducky nodded.

"And one other thing." Gibbs said as he went to the bookcase and pulled something down. "I wanted to give you this back."

Ducky took the case and looked at it trying not to show any reaction to the Full Metal Jacket DVD he had left for Gibbs.

"Duck." Gibbs smirked. "You can't lie to me."

"Yes well." Ducky looked away.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs sighed. "I mean it."

"Well a little push never hurt."

Gibbs laughed. "A little push that what you and Abby call it?"

Ducky smiled. "Maybe a shove."

##############################################################################

"You ready for this?"

"Not really but do I have a choice?"

"No." Gibbs smirked.

"I'd rather stay and just curled back up in bed with you." Tony smiled.

"Well I don't plan to go back to bed."

"Yes but if I was home I could convince you to go back to bed."

"I have no doubt you could." Gibbs smiled.

"I know. Work." Tony sighed.

"Don't want to be late. Your boss doesn't like when you're late."

"MY boss is not in this week."

"You're other boss." Gibbs smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Go." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony turned to leave and Gibbs smacked his backside.

Tony glared back at him. "Don't start."

Gibbs chuckled. "Why do you always think I'm starting something?"

"Because you usually are."

"No. _You_ always want me to start something." Gibbs smirked.

"Maybe." Tony grinned.

"Now Go." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony paused at the door leaning against it.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tony asked.

"Do you want me to pack your lunch?" Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Very funny." Tony made a face. "No."

Gibbs stepped closer. "Is this what I'm forgetting?"

Gibbs' hand went to Tony' face as their lips met and Gibbs tasted the sweet remnants of coffee on Tony's lips and in his mouth. Then he let his mouth slip from Tony's.

"You are such as bastard." Tony sighed.

"Yeah. So I've been told." Gibbs chuckled. "Get to work."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"It's a short week." Gibbs nodded. "Only two days then you'll have the weekend off."

###########################################################################

Ducky arrived right at nine finding Gibbs dressed and sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

"Duck."

"Tony made it to work today?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Did he protest?"

"A little." Gibbs smirked.

"So what is this surprise I need to help you with?" Ducky asked his curiosity peaked.

"Since you like playing matchmaker so much I need you to drive me somewhere."

"Do I get to know where?" Ducky asked.

"I'll tell you on the way."

##########################################################################

"Jethro you never cease to surprise me." Ducky said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Glad to hear I can still surprise you Duck." Gibbs said climbing out of the car.

"And just when is Tony getting this surprise of yours?" Ducky asked as he followed Jethro into the house.

"Friday night if I get everything done by then." Gibbs smiled.

"You have everything you need."

"No. I have a few more things I need to take care of."

"Why do I think lawyers are involved?" Ducky thought he knew what Gibbs was up to.

"You know how I feel about lawyers." Gibbs chuckled.

"Yes but they are a necessary evil sometimes."

"That they are." Gibbs nodded.

"You know there is no need to be worried."

"I know."

"Then why do you still look as if you have doubts." Ducky looked concerned.

"Not doubts. I just want to do this right."

Ducky smiled. "You will."

"Thanks."

Ducky patted his shoulder. "I should get back. But if you need my assistance again-"

"I'll call."

############################################################################

Gibbs had been down in the basement for hours doing minor work on the boat, not pushing his hands more than he thought he should. When he heard the squeak of the steps he looked at his watch, after seven thirty.

"You turning into me?" Gibbs grinned as he looked up at Tony.

"No because you would have made me sign the mountain of paperwork that was on my desk when I walked in."

Gibbs smirked. "The sacrifice of being the boss."

"My right hand is numb." Tony sighed as he dropped down on the bottom step. "Not to mention the added stack of papers I had to sign when I made the mistake of going to autopsy."

Gibbs chuckled as he leaned back against the boat. "No cases today?"

"No." Tony ran his hands over his face. "The highlight of my day was when McGee spilled a can of pop on his keyboard and acted as if the world was coming to an end."

Gibbs shook his head. "I see. And how did that come out?"

"I told him to take yours and I requisitioned you another one."

"There's pizza in the fridge."

Tony's perked up. "Pepperoni, sausage, double cheese?"

"Yeah."

"God I love you." Tony sighed.

"If I knew that was all it would take." Gibbs smirked.

Laughing Tony finally got up and made his way to Gibbs.

"Only one more day." Gibbs smiled as he enveloped Tony in his arms.

"It's not that bad, really." Tony sighed.

"I know."

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked as he gently caressed Gibbs' chest.

"Good."

"Did you have an exciting day?"

"Ducky stopped by."

"I heard." Tony nodded.

"Other than that, the boat, read a little, that's about it." Gibbs looked serious at Tony. "I was surprised you didn't call."

"I wanted to but then I kept thinking you would think I was some crazy worry wart. Then tell me you were fine and just do my job." Tony paused. "Plus Ducky said you were fine when he was here. Do you want me to call?

Gibbs chuckled. "No. I was just surprised you didn't because I know how you are."

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "Believe me I picked up the phone like ten times today to call."

Leaning into Tony's ear Gibbs whispered, "I won't get angry or annoyed if you want to call."

Tony grinned. "Thank you."

"Now go eat." Gibbs said dropping a quick kiss on Tony.

"Are you coming up?" Tony asked pulling himself from Gibbs.

"Yeah. Give me a minute."

"Okay." Tony said as he made his way back upstairs.

Gibbs ran his hands over his face. He needed to have everything done by tomorrow when Tony got home because he was positive, he wouldn't make it keeping this surprise any longer.

##############################################################################

The morning had been a repeat of yesterday as Tony left for work.

"Mark I need it today. You said you could have it done." Gibbs barked into the phone. "Then get it over here now."

With that Gibbs slammed the phone shut and tossed it on the couch. He ran his hands over his face. God he hated lawyers.

His phone rang out from the couch and he grabbed it looking at the caller id.

"Ran out of paperwork to sign?"

"No. I still have tons of that thanks." Tony chuckled.

"I'm fine." Gibbs said into the phone.

"Okay. Good to know."

"That is why you called." Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. And to ask you if you want me to pick up some dinner tonight. I should be out of here by six, six thirty."

"Sure."

"Chinese okay."

"Yeah." Gibbs

"Anything in particular you want?"

"Whatever." Gibbs sighed.

"You sure you're okay?" Tony sounded concerned.

"Fine, really." Gibbs tried to keep his voice calm.

"Okay." Tony paused. "Want me to give you a call when I'm on the way home?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Tony." Gibbs paused.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you on the way home."

"Sounds good." Gibbs heard the phone go dead and there was a knock at the door.

"Jethro." Mark smiled as Gibbs opened the door.

"Mark. Come in." Gibbs said stepping aside.

"I've never had you want something so quickly." Mark sighed as he sat his briefcase on the coffee table and pulled out the papers. "Here you go."

Gibbs took the papers and glanced over them. "This includes everything?"

"The house, cars, boat, the property in-"

"Good." Gibbs said flipping to the last page then laying it down on the coffee table. "Pen?"

Mark handed him a pen.

Gibbs signed the paper and handed the pen back to Mark.

"Did you bring me a copy?"

"Of course." Mark said handing another copy to Gibbs.

"Thanks."

"Are you sure about all this?" Mark looked concerned.

"Shouldn't you ask me that before I sign?"

Mark chuckled. "I'm just checking. This is unlike you."

"It's fine." Gibbs nodded. "I appreciate you taking care of this so fast."

"Not a problem." Mark paused. "Anything else you need from me right now?"

"That was it."

"Good luck tonight."

Gibbs nodded as he walked Mark to the door.

##############################################################################

Tony sat at his desk still confused by the phone conversation with Gibbs. He sounded agitated and nervous and it made Tony uneasy. Tony sighed, it was probably nothing. So why couldn't Tony just let it go?

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked from her desk.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You do not look okay."

"It's fine." Tony waved her off.

"You have looked almost green since you spoke to Gibbs."

He ran his hands over his face.

"Is he okay?"

"He sounded agitated and nervous when I called." Tony thought about the conversation.

"Maybe he was busy doing something."

"Maybe." Tony looked at his watch, it was almost five.

"I am sure he is fine. You know how he is." Ziva shrugged.

"Yeah and that's what scares me." Tony sighed.

######################################################################

He had everything in place now all he could do was wait. The waiting is what was driving him crazy. Running his hands through his hair and over his face he looked at everything around him again. It was as perfect as he thought it should be, but then what did he really know. As much as he wanted everything to be just right there was really no way to tell. Realizing staring at it wasn't going to change anything he closed the door and left the room.

Walking into the kitchen, he poured a cup of coffee and looked at his watch, five thirty. He still had an hour before Tony would even be leaving work. The phone at his hip rang and he grabbed it without looking at the caller id.

"Gibbs."

"I just picked up dinner and I'm on the way."

"Thought you weren't leaving until six or six thirty?"

"Everything that needed to be done was done." Tony said unsure why Gibbs sounded so surprised.

"That's good." Gibbs paused. "Then see you in about twenty minutes?"

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you?"

"Yeah. Why do you sound upset?"

"We'll talk we I get home." Tony said as he clicked the phone closed.

Gibbs let out a long breath. Great just what he needed. Why was Tony upset?

##############################################################################

Tony walked through the door less than twenty minutes later.

"Hey." Gibbs smiled as he walked up and grabbed the bag of food from Tony.

"Hi." Tony smiled as he followed Gibbs into the living room.

Sitting the bag down on the coffee table Gibbs turned around and grabbed Tony, pulling him into his arms.

Tony looked surprised. "Missed me that much?"

"Yes." Gibbs nodded as he kissed Tony; it was tender and sweet, trying not to build the desire that he always felt when they kissed.

Tony shook his head as he pulled back. "Sometimes you confuse me."

"Why?"

"You sounded agitated and annoyed when I called earlier today and even when I called just a little bit ago." Tony sighed. "But then you greet me like this."

"I didn't mean to sound that way at all." Gibbs knew he had been feeling that way all day but he never met Tony to sense that from him.

"Everything's okay. Your hands aren't bothering you? Or your chest?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No."

"You swear?" Tony asked still looking concerned.

"Tony. I promise. Everything's fine. I feel fine." Gibbs pulled him closer.

Tony looked at him as if still trying to decide if he was telling the truth.

"Can we eat now?" Gibbs asked with a smile trying to hide his nervousness.

"Jethro what is it?" Tony sighed.

He wanted to wait till after dinner, but he was starting to realize it would be too hard.

"I have something for you."

"Okay." Tony smiled.

"I wanted to wait till after dinner but I don't think I can." Gibbs said, his eyes dancing across Tony's face.

"So are you going to give it to me?" Tony asked when Gibbs didn't move.

"Come with me." Gibbs said taking Tony's hand and pulling him towards the steps.

"It's upstairs?" Tony grinned.

"Yes and it's not that." Gibbs smirked as they made their way to the bedroom door.

Tony looked surprised when the door was closed and Gibbs stopped.

"Close your eyes."

"Jethro!"

Gibbs dropped a quick kiss on his lips. "Close them please."

Tony sighed but closed his eyes.

Opening the door, Gibbs walked Tony in, faced him towards the middle of the room and then wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Open your eyes." Gibbs said at Tony's ear.

Tony did and his eyes went wide.

"Jethro! It's beautiful." Tony said excitedly as he slipped out of Gibbs arms and walked towards the bed.

Gibbs watched as Tony looked at the bed and touched the large carved headboard.

Then Tony looked back at Gibbs.

"This is the one I said I liked that day when we were out. Why?"

"Because I realized the other night that the other bed, although I wanted it to be our bed, really wasn't. I wanted it to be new something we share for the first time together." He smiled and walked over to Tony. "This is our bed."

The smile that spread across Tony's face made Gibbs heart stop.

"Thank you." Tony said as his hand caressed Gibbs cheek and he kissed him.

Again, Gibbs took Tony in his arms.

"And candles." Tony grinned seeing the LED candles glowing by the bedside.

Gibbs nodded.

"Does this mean we get to christen the bed tonight?" Tony said with a seductive smile.

"I hope so." Gibbs smirked. "But only after my other surprises."

"There's more?" Tony raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. Much more." Gibbs sighed. "So much more."

"I'm intrigued now." Tony smiled.

"Then follow me." Gibbs eyes beckoned to Tony as he lead him back down stairs and towards the basement.

"From the bedroom to the basement." Tony smirked. "Do I have to close my eyes?"

"No." Gibbs said as he stepped aside letting Tony stepped down into the basement first. Gibbs followed on his heels.

Tony couldn't even speak as he looked around the basement.

"How did you-" Tony's sentence stopped as he stared around. The basement had been cleaned up and flowers and candles were scattered around the entire area. The futon mattress was laid out with beautiful pale green sheets covered in rose petals. Next to it sat a bottle of champagne and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries.

Tony turned back to Gibbs who was just smiling.

"What is all this?" Tony asked completely surprised. "It's beautiful and I love it but why?"

"Because I love you and you deserve it." Gibbs said his heart beating out of his chest.

Grabbing Gibbs and pressing their bodies together Tony grinned.

"This is why you sounded so agitated today on the phone." Tony chuckled. "Because you were planning all this."

Gibbs nodded.

"I have one question." Tony stared at Gibbs. "Why buy a brand new bed then bring me down here?"

"Because you are the first person who realized how important the boat was to me and that I didn't come down here to hide from you or get away from you." Gibbs smiled. "And you wanted to be a part of it. No one had done that before."

"I love that you work on the boat and I do know how important it is to you." Tony smiled.

"But it's not as important as you." Gibbs paused. "I want you to know that."

"I do." Tony nodded.

"It still amazes me though." Gibbs smirked. "That you love that I work with my hands, and that night you were waiting for me upstairs, wanting me covered in sawdust and hard work. It was amazing."

"That was an amazing night." Tony grinned remembering how many times they had made love and then just held each other.

"I knew then how much I loved you." Gibbs smiled. "And that you were everything I could ever want. Although I knew it before that but it really hit home that night."

"So that's what it takes huh?"

"Part of it." Gibbs let his hand trace a path over Tony's face, down his jaw and to his lips. "But it's so much more."

"And the more is why we're down here." Tony smiled.

"Yeah, but not the more you are thinking about." Gibbs chuckled.

"Then what?"

"It's everything you've done this last month." Gibbs sighed. "And everything you've put up with from me."

"Jethro I know that-"

Gibbs put his finger on Tony's lips to stop him.

"You should have left or hit me, or yelled and screamed while telling me what a stupid jackass I was." Gibbs paused. "But you didn't and I love you for that. And I told you I would do everything to show you that I love you and that I have always loved you and I will till the day I die."

Tony looked slightly puzzled. "Till the day you die? That's a long time and very permanent."

"I know." Gibbs pulled a folded paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Tony.

"What is this?" Tony asked.

"Look at it." Gibbs nodded.

Tony unfolded the paper and started to read through it, his eyes went wide. "Jethro you don't need to-"

"It's not need to I want to. I want this to be our home." Gibbs smiled.

"But Jethro. I can't-"

"It's already done." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. "All of it. You make this house a home."

"I don't know what to say." Tony sighed.

"Say you're happy."

"I've never been happier." Tony smiled.

"And you've made me happier than I ever thought I could be." Gibbs' eyes were locked on Tony's. "I could never want for more. You've give me everything I have every wanted and more."

"I love you." Tony smiled.

"And that amazes me, scares me, excites me, and drives me crazy with desire." Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "And I never want to be without you ever."

"You won't." Tony said.

"I want to make that official." Gibbs said as he released Tony and reached into his pocket.

Tony felt his heart beating out of control, felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw the box in Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs pulled open the box, showing the gold ring to Tony.

"I love you and I want us forever." Gibbs' voice was honest and sincere even as it shook slightly. "Will you marry me?"

Tony couldn't find his voice, even as the answer formed in his mind.

"Tony?"

Grabbing Gibbs' face with both hands Tony kissed him, it was the only way he knew to convey his feelings and answer.

"Is that supposed to be an answer?" Gibbs smiled.

"Yes." Tony finally managed to say. "Yes, Yes, Yes."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs smirked.

"Absolutely." Tony beamed.

"I love you Anthony DiNozzo." Gibbs smiled.

"I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony grinned.

Gibbs pulled the ring out of the box and held it up.

Tony put out his hand and Gibbs slipped the ring on his finger.

Looking at the ring on his hand, Tony then looked at Gibbs.

"I can't even believe this." Tony smirked. "No wonder you were so agitated today."

Gibbs pulled Tony close. "I wanted to do everything right, wanted everything to be perfect, for you."

"It was." Tony sighed and cupped Gibbs face. "Perfect."

"Then why are we standing here." Gibbs smirked as he held Tony and pulled them both onto the bed. His body gently pressed against Tony's.

Tony laughed surprised. "You think proposing to me is going to mean I'll let you have your way with me?"

Gibbs looked at Tony puzzled. "Isn't that the way it works?"

Tony stared at him as Gibbs started to smirk.

"No, that's not how it works?" Gibbs smiled. "Guess I was mistaken."

"You are incorrigible." Tony grinned.

Gibbs caressed Tony's cheek and looked at him with such love that Tony felt his heart ache.

"I'd be happy to just hold you in my arms all night."

Tony smiled at Gibbs his hand gently brushing against Gibbs' chest.

"You are such a liar." Tony smirked.

Gibbs chuckled. "I can't help it I want you more every day."

Tony's face lost all playfulness as the desire filled his eyes and Gibbs felt his body warm against his. Moving his hand down Gibbs' chest he clawed at Gibbs' already hard cock.

"Then show me." Tony sighed. "Show me how much you want me."

Gibbs' hands pushed the bottom of Tony's shirt up. Understanding Tony raised his hands and let Gibbs remove it. His lips sank down to Tony's neck kissing, sucking and licking at the soft flesh as his hands explored the muscles of Tony's back.

Tony's hands struggled to unbutton Gibbs' shirt wanting and needing to feel Gibb's skin. Stepping back, Gibbs pulled the shirt from his body then fell back on Tony. Letting his lips stop by Tony's ear Gibbs whispered.

"Lay back."

"But-"

"Please."

Tony lay back staring up at the man he loved.

Gibbs shook his head.

Understanding, Tony rolled over, folding his arms under his head and looking over at Gibbs.

Gibbs placed a kiss on the small of Tony's back causing him to squirm. Gibbs kissed up Tony's spine as his hands caressed up either side.

Tony moaned arching his back up against Gibbs touch. As he reached Tony's neck Gibbs trailed kisses across Tony's shoulders letting his hands travel up and down Tony's ribcage.

"Please." Tony laughed.

Gibbs smirked knowing Tony was ticklish.

Tony tried to just enjoy the touch but his body craved more.

Gibbs grinned as his lips tasted the back of Tony's neck, his hands continued their exploration of his body.

"Now on your back." Gibbs said suddenly at Tony's ear.

Tony obeyed turning over and looking up at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled. "So much more to explore."

And with that Gibbs' lips pressed to Tony's neck nipping the tender flesh.

"Yes." Tony moaned as his fingers knotted into a fist on the back of Gibbs' head.

Gibbs' hands swept over Tony's chest touching every peak and valley. Pulling himself from Tony's grip, Gibbs placed kisses across Tony's chest until finding his first target. There was a sharp intake of breath as Gibbs' tongue flicked across Tony's right nipple.

"Oh God." Tony groaned as the sensation shot through his body.

Another lick and Gibbs' mouth sucked at the nipple.

Tony moaned. "Jethro feels so good.

Gibbs moved to Tony's other nipple giving the same treatment, again causing Tony to moan. Gibbs' lips traveled farther down reaching Tony's belly button he licked and kissed around it.

Then Gibbs momentarily paused.

"Please don't stop." Tony sighed.

"Believe me I'm nowhere near done with you." Gibbs said as his hands released the button on the top of Tony's jeans then pressed a kiss to the newly exposed flesh.

"Jethro." Tony groaned as his body shivered.

Gibbs' eyes closed briefly causing him to pause again.

Tony smiled knowing what had caused the reaction.

"Jethro please." Tony sighed looking down at the man.

He slipped down the zipper on Tony's jeans.

"Lift your hips." Gibbs said.

Tony immediately lifted up. Gibbs smirked as he pulled Tony's jeans down off his body leaving Tony laying there naked.

Gibbs' eyes cascaded over Tony's body drinking him in.

"You are gorgeous." Gibbs sighed. Letting his hand grasp the base of Tony's cock, Gibbs' tongue flicked out across the head.

"Jethro." Tony groaned and threw his head back.

When Gibbs' lips wrapped around Tony's cock and took him in, Tony's body shook.

"God yes." Tony's body screamed out moaning with each movement of Gibbs' lips over his cock. Opening his eyes and looking down Tony almost came aroused by the image. Gibbs' mouth around his cock, his head moving up and down, it caused Tony to shake and he was afraid he would lose control.

Gibbs' hand slid up Tony's chest clawing at the flesh. Tony moaned as his hand drifted down and found Gibbs. Their fingers locked together.

Tony's hips involuntarily thrust up with each of Gibbs' downward motions.

"Jethro I can't" Tony gasped as he found it harder and harder to catch his breath. "Feels so good."

Gibbs' speed increased as he knew Tony's release was near wanting to push Tony over the edge.

"Jethro." Tony cried out as he felt the need wash over him. He thrust up as his release poured from him and into Gibbs. The world went white, then black as his body trembled and then slumped to the bed. He fought to breath, his lungs refusing to take in the air he so desperately needed.

Gibbs finally pulled himself from Tony's cock and moved back up his body. He dropped down beside him letting his hand brush across Tony's chest. Dropping his lips to Tony's neck he kissed up to his ear.

"I love the way you scream my name." Gibbs whispered. "Especially when you come."

Tony grabbed the back of Gibbs' neck pulling him down their lips almost touching.

"Now kiss me." Tony said as he crushed Gibbs lips to his. Tony's lips didn't stay there long as he let pushed Gibbs back on the bed his lips immediately traveling across Gibbs' chest as Tony straddled him.

"Tony." Gibbs moaned.

"It's my turn." Tony said as his hands clawed up Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs looked up at Tony, eyebrow raised.

"Is that so?" Gibbs smirked thrusting his hard cock up against Tony.

Tony moaned but pushed down pinning Gibbs' hips down to the bed.

"I said my turn." Tony said as he leaned forward then slid his hand down Gibbs' chest and grabbed his cock.

Gibbs moaned. "Tony."

"These need to go." Tony sighed as he tugged at Gibbs' belt, finally releasing it and then undoing the button and the zipper. He pushed forcing them down Gibbs' hips.

Gibbs used his feet to push them the rest of the way off.

Tony's hand then wrapped around Gibbs' cock stroking over its length.

"Fuck Tony." Gibbs growled grabbing Tony's hips.

"You feel so good." Tony sighed loving the feel of Gibbs' cock in his hand.

"God yes." Gibbs groaned as he clawed at Tony's ass.

"I will never get enough of you." Tony groaned. "All of you."

"I want you ever night for the rest of my life."

"You have that." Tony speed up his movements.

"Oh God." Gibbs felt the release knew it was close.

"I want you to come." Tony stare into those steel blue eyes. "Please."

"Tony." Gibbs growled as he thrust up and came. His knuckles white as he clutched at Tony.

Tony's hand continued to work over Gibbs' cock until Gibbs' whole body went limp.

"You are-" Gibbs sighed.

"What?" Tony smiled.

Gibbs grabbed Tony and gently tossed him down on the bed causing Tony to laugh.

"You are everything I want." Gibbs sighed. "And so much more."

"Good." Tony smiled as he took Gibbs' face with both hands. "Because you are exactly what I have always wanted."

#################################################################

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked.

At some point they had made their way upstairs into the new bed, Gibbs sitting against the headboard with Tony leaning back against him, held protectively in Gibbs' arms.

"Why is it all about me?" Tony countered.

"It's not but I've been through this before. You haven't." Gibbs paused. "I want this to be perfect for you."

"Why is that?"

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Because this is the only wedding you get."

"Is that so?" Tony smirked. "I thought you were just the dry run."

Tony felt Gibbs' arms crush in around his chest.

"Kidding." Tony coughed trying to catch his breath. "Can't breathe."

Gibbs relaxed his grip slightly. "This is the one and only understood?"

"Yes." Tony paused. "Do you understand that?"

"Very funny." Gibbs chuckled. "You are the one and only."

"Good." Tony sighed as he leaned his head back against Gibbs.

Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's temple. "So what do you want?"

"Small, intimate, just our close friends." Tony smiled up at Gibbs.

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

"Those are the only people that matter." Tony rubbed his hand over Gibbs arm. "And I want you in a black tux."

Gibbs chuckled. "Why is that?"

"Because you look so sexy in a black Tux."

"So are you wearing a dress?"

Tony elbowed him in the stomach. "Smart ass."

Gibbs fought the urge to laugh.

"We both wear Tux's."

"Got it." Gibbs smirked. "And where are we having this event?"

"Ducky's." Tony again turned back to look at Gibbs. "Do you think he would let us?"

Gibbs nodded with a smile. "Of course."

"Good." Tony placed a quick kiss on Gibbs lips.

"Are we each having a best man?"

"Best person." Tony nodded. "Did you have someone in mind?"

"Duck."

"Yeah."

"You?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby." Tony grinned. "The two matchmakers."

"Right." Gibbs chuckled. "So who does that leave to invite?"

"Ziva, Tim, Jimmy, Franks, if you want."

"Yeah Franks, he should be there." Gibbs paused. "Fornell."

"Really?" Tony smiled.

"He's a good friend." Gibbs added.

"Your dad." Tony said not sure how that statement would go over.

"Right." Gibbs sighed. "Hadn't thought about that."

Tony turned around in Gibbs lap wanting to be able to see his face.

"I'm assuming you haven't told him or if you have you haven't told me."

Gibbs shook his head. "I haven't told him. We don't really talk about that kind of information."

"Do you want to tell him?" Tony asked a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "I just-"

"You think he will have a problem with us?"

Gibbs looked completely at a lose. "I have no idea."

"I want him there." Tony sighed. "He's your family."

"I know." Gibbs smiled. "I'll work on it."

Tony nodded.

"And what about your father?"

Tony groaned. "I knew that was coming."

Gibbs grinned. "Think he'll have a problem?"

"Probably not." Tony chuckled. "He'll probably say this explains so much."

Gibbs laughed. "You think he knows."

"I think he assumes but doesn't want it confirmed so he doesn't ask." Tony smiled. "Please, my father is the consummate ladies man."

"That is true."

"I'll work on my dad while you are working on yours."

"And when is this taking place?" Gibbs asked.

"Soon." Tony smirked. "Before you can change your mind."

"Not gonna happen." Gibbs lips found Tony's neck kissing and nibbling at the flesh.

Tony moaned about to accept the desire when Gibbs stopped and looked at him.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible and not because I'm afraid of changing my mind."

Tony smiled and grabbed Gibbs face with both hands. "Next weekend."

"What?" Gibbs looked shocked. "That's like a week."

Tony nodded. "All we need is a minister, our tux's and our friends."

Gibbs smiled. "Okay."

"Really?" Tony looked as if he didn't believe Gibbs had a agreed so quickly.

"Yes." Gibbs smirked. "I told you I want to marry you as soon as possible."

Tony pressed a kiss to Gibbs lips. "Then we have a lot to do this weekend."

"Yes we do."

###########################################################################

Saturday was suddenly becoming a blur of phone calls, computer searches, errors and trying to get a meal in there somewhere.

"We go Monday after work for the Tux fittings." Tony said as he stared at the laptop on the coffee table.

"Okay." Gibbs answered not picking his head up from the back of the couch.

"You confirmed everything with the minister?"

"Yes. He'll be where ever we tell him to be on Saturday at two."

"And Ducky?" Tony asked finally looking over and seeing Gibbs with his feet on the coffee table, his head on the back of the couch and his eyes closed.

"He should be here in a little bit."

Tony slid over closer to Gibbs on the couch, pulling a leg up and looking sideways at him.

Gibbs turned his head to the side and looked at Tony. "Yes?"

"You okay?" Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded and smiled.

"Is this all too much for you?" Tony asked.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Just taking a minute to relax and thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Tony asked hesitantly.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the middle of the shirt and pulled him closer.

"Making love to you for that first time after your my husband."

"Maybe we need a practice run." Tony smirked.

Gibbs chuckled. "As wonderful as that sounds. We have too much to do and Ducky is on his way over."

"Damn." Tony grinned as he kissed Gibbs slowly, building the intensity. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and had pulled him into his lap.

They both heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Tony pulled back and glanced over at Ducky standing at the threshold of the living room.

"Hi Ducky."

"Anthony." Ducky smirked.

"Hey Duck."

"I would ask if I'm interrupting but you invited me."

Tony chuckled as he climbed off of Gibbs.

"How about a drink Ducky?" Tony smiled. "I have tea."

"That would be wonderful." Ducky nodded as he stepped into the living room and sat down on the chair next to the couch.

Gibbs was smiling.

"I can only presume that your surprise yesterday evening went as planned."

"It did." Gibbs nodded.

"So is this where I pretend not to have known about it and you and Anthony tell me about your news."

Gibbs laughed. "No."

"Here Ducky." Tony said handing the tea to the man.

"Thank you."

"Did you ask him?" Tony asked as he sat down on the couch next to Gibbs.

"No. Ask away." Gibbs held up his hands.

"We'd like to have the wedding at your house."

Ducky grinned. "Of course."

"Are you sure?" Tony paused. "We'll take care of everything."

"I would love it." Ducky smiled. "And I'll help in any way I can."

"Thank you Ducky." Tony smiled

"I'm more than happy to help."

Gibbs leaned forward his elbows on his knees as he looked at Ducky.

"We've been friends a long time."

Ducky nodded. "I brag a great deal that our relationship is one of the longest you have ever had."

Gibbs chuckled. "True."

Tony grinned.

"I know you've been through a few of these with me." Gibbs paused and watched as Ducky nodded. "But this is the one that counts. The last one."

"I can see that." Ducky nodded as he glanced over at Tony who was obviously moved by Gibbs words.

"I want you to stand up with me."

Ducky was taken aback by the request then smiled.

"I would be honored my friend."

"Good." Gibbs nodded and patted Ducky's knee. "Thank you."

Tony actually felt like he could cry.

"Please it is your fault I'm in this position."

Tony broke out laughing.

"My fault?" Ducky looked shocked.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him.

Ducky suddenly looked guilty. "Yes, well I was merely helping the process along."

Gibbs smirked. "You did Duck, you did."

##############################################################################

"Did you give anyone any idea what they were coming here for?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Tony said as he grabbed a couple beers from the fridge. "Just said we wanted everyone to get together."

Slipping behind Tony, Gibbs grabbed him and pulled him against his chest, his lips raining kisses on his neck.

"And what's this about?" Tony smirked as he fell into Gibbs' embrace.

"Trying to get my fill of you before everyone gets here." Gibbs said between kisses.

"You can get your fill of me once everyone leaves."

"Is that so?" Gibbs said as his hand slid down and rubbed Tony's cock.

"Jethro!" Tony tried to push Gibbs hand away. "Stop."

"That's a word I don't hear that often from you." Gibbs grinned as he let his hand drift away from Tony's cock.

"That's because I love when you stroke my cock." Tony sighed and closed his eyes.

Gibbs suddenly stopped and froze.

"What?" Tony opened his eyes and looked at the vision before him.

Abby was standing in the opening to the kitchen. One black eyebrow raised and an evil grin on her lips.

"Abby." Tony forced a smile as he ripped himself from Gibbs arms. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." She glanced at Gibbs. "Really that was so hot."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Abby."

"Seriously if you weren't like my dad and big brother I would totally want to-"

"ABBY!" Gibbs barked.

She grinned.

"Gibbs, Tony."

McGee's voice carried in from the other room.

"Kitchen."

"Hey." He smiled. Ziva and Palmer appearing beside him.

Ziva looked at Abby seeing the grin.

"Did we miss something?"

"No." Rang up in unison from Gibbs and Tony.

Abby laughed.

"Come on everyone sit down." Tony said trying to get everyone into the living room and to get Abby's mind off of what she had heard and seen. "Pizza is on its way."

##################################################

They all laughed and talked eating the pizza and drinking beer. Tony loved this, loved that they had all become a family, and now made complete by Gibbs more active participation in the group outside of work. Although it had started because he wanted to make Tony happy, it was now something he enjoyed just as much. Sitting on the chair beside the couch, Tony was sitting against it his hand on Gibbs' knee. Gibbs' fingers playing in the small hairs at the base of Tony's neck.

Seeing that everyone had finished eating, Tony smiled at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded.

"I need to tell everyone something."

The four people went silent and looked at Tony.

Tony suddenly couldn't find the words. He wanted to say something profound something memorable.

Realizing Tony had suddenly gone mute Gibbs shook his head.

"We're getting married. We want you all there." Gibbs said.

"Yeah. That." Tony smiled.

Abby jumped up and plopped down into Gibbs' lap hugging him.

"That is so awesome!"

Gibbs chuckled as he hugged the excited girl. "Thanks Abs."

Congratulations rang up around them.

"When?" Ziva asked.

"Next Saturday." Gibbs answered

"What?" Abby looked at Gibbs shocked. "But that's not enough time to get-"

"It's small." Tony took over. "Just all of you, at Ducky's house."

"Sounds wonderful but quick." Ziva said.

"Everything is pretty much done." Tony smiled. "We took care of as much as we could today."

"You know we'll all be there." Abby grinned.

Affirmations rang up around the room.

"Thanks." Tony paused as he leaned over towards Abby. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Abby looked concerned. "Yeah."

Gibbs pushed her off his lap and off the chair. Tony took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

Ziva smirked at Gibbs. "You married again?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "For good."

########################################################################

"What's wrong?" Abby squared her shoulders. "I can take it."

Tony chuckled. "Nothing's wrong Abby."

"Then what?"

"I want you to be my best lady so to speak."

Abby's mouth opened slightly and she sighed.

"Oh my God that is so sweet." Abby clutched at her heart. "Tony of course."

"Thanks."

Then she threw her arms around Tony's neck almost knocking him over.

"Abs, can't breathe."

"Sorry." She smiled as she kept her arms around Tony but loosened her grip.

"You can let me go." Tony smiled.

"So Bossman's got mad skills?" She grinned.

"What?" Tony looked puzzled.

"You know. What you said earlier." She smirked. "That you love the way he strok-"

Tony put his hand over her mouth. He felt the smile against his hand.

#############################################################################

"We are so putting a lock on the door." Tony sighed as he climbed into bed.

Gibbs smirked. "Abby corner you?"

"Yes and believe me you don't want to know the question she asked me."

Gibbs chuckled. "I'm sure I already know."

Tony laid down and closed his eyes. He felt Gibbs move, then felt his chest pressing against his own.

"And what did you tell Abby about my skills?" Gibbs asked placing a kiss on Tony's chest.

"Nothing." Tony grinned.

"I don't believe you." Another kiss.

Tony chuckled. "I was a complete gentleman."

"Still don't believe you." A kiss against his throat.

Tony sighed. "I said you were okay."

"Okay." Gibbs hand drifted down to Tony's cock. "Just okay."

Tony moaned. "Maybe better than okay."

Gibbs clawed across Tony's cock.

"Jethro." Tony groaned.

"What did you really say?" Gibbs asked his lips kissing under Tony's ear.

"That I couldn't get enough of you." Tony sighed as his hands explored Gibbs back.

"And?"

"That I've never wanted anyone the way I want you." Tony thrust into Gibbs hand.

"Anything else?"

"That you were insatiable."

"Sounds about right." Gibbs said as he stopped and dropped back down onto the bed.

Tony shook his head. "And that I truly understand about the second B is for bastard."

"Yes you do." Gibbs grinned.

Tony's body crashed down onto Gibbs.

"Something you want?"

"Yes and I'm going to take it."

"I won't stop you." Gibbs smirked.

###########################################################################

Monday morning and Tony was sitting at his desk trying to tell himself the weekend hadn't disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked.

"Tired." Tony sighed as he ran his hands over his face.

Ziva smirked. "Maybe if you slept more."

Tony glared at her innuendo. "That's not it."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's only part of it."

"Ah I knew it!"

The elevator opening, caused all three agents to look up, surprised at what they saw.

Gibbs walked out of the elevator.

"Jeth-Boss." Tony said standing up.

"Here on business not work DiNozzo."

"Okay." Tony nodded as he watched Gibbs head up the steps and then disappeared towards the director's office.

"What is he doing?" McGee looked at Tony.

"I have no idea."

##############################################################################

"He knows I'm coming." Gibbs said as he breezed by Leon's assistant and walked into the office.

"And I thought maybe being away for a month would change you." Leon sighed not having missed Gibbs storming into his office. "I see I wasn't that lucky."

"Fraid not." Gibbs smirked.

"So what is it you so urgently needed to see me about?" Leon asked leaning back in his chair.

"My team needs next weekend off, no calls, no emergencies." Gibbs continued. "I don't want even want anyone thinking their names."

Leon stared at Gibbs. "Sounds more like an order than a request."

"Take it however you want." Gibbs shrugged. "They all have plans. Plans I want them to keep."

Leon nodded. "Care to share?"

"Tony and I are getting married."

Leon tried to hide his shock, but his eyes betrayed him. He leaned forward on the desk.

"Married?"

Gibbs nodded.

"And this is number?"

Gibbs tipped his head and glared.

Leon shook his head and stood up walking around the desk. Leaning back against the desk he folded his arms across his chest.

"What?"

"I don't know who to be more concerned for. You or him." Leon smirked.

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'll make sure your team is completely available next weekend."

Gibbs nodded.

"Anything else?"

Gibbs pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Leon.

"What's this?" Leon looked confused.

"An invitation."

"To your wedding?" He now looked shocked.

Another nod from Gibbs. "Come, don't come. Either way you're welcome if you want."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "DiNozzo softening you?"

Gibbs smirked. "Maybe."

"Um hum." Leon nodded. "And back to work the following week?"

"Yeah."

"No honeymoon?" Leon grinned.

"No."

Leon nodded. "Anything else?"

Gibbs shook his head and headed towards the door.

"Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs paused his hand on the door.

"Congratulations."

"Yeah. Thanks." Gibbs said as he walked out the door.

Leon ran his hands over his face. Then shook his head.

#######################################################################

"Tony." Ziva quietly barked.

"What?"

She nodded towards the steps having seen Gibbs coming down them.

Tony was on his feet and heading to intercept Gibbs.

"Everything okay Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded heading to the elevator and pushing the button.

The doors opened and he stepped in. Tony stood there staring at him.

"Get in." Gibbs barked.

"Right Boss." Tony said jumping into the elevator.

"And stop calling me boss. I'm not working."

Ziva and McGee heard Gibbs say as the doors closed.

Once the elevator was in motion, Gibbs flipped the stop button.

"Bos- Jethro what is it?"

"Everyone is clear for next weekend."

"O-kay." Tony drew out.

"I wanted to make sure." Gibbs said.

Tony's eyes went wide. "You told Vance and he- well you seem okay and I didn't hear gun shots…"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Unless you used your knife."

"Tony!" Gibbs scowled.

"Right got it." Tony grinned.

"And I invited him."

Tony smacked the palm of his hand against his ear, and then shook his head.

"I must have water on my-." Tony looked stunned. "You invited Vance to our wedding?"

"Yes."

"WHY?"

"Because it's what I needed to do."

Tony looked at Gibbs, knowing to him it seemed like the right thing to do. Vance had given Tony the time off to care for Gibbs and Gibbs respected him for that.

"Okay." Tony smiled.

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded.

##############################################################################

The rest of the week became a blur of cases and planning for the wedding until finally it was Friday. Tony was sitting at his desk willing the clock to read 1700.

"Tony just go home." McGee rolled his eyes. "There's no case."

"No." Tony sighed as he dropped his head to his desk. "If I do Gibbs will just tell me how I'm supposed to be the leader of this team while he's away and leaving early is not an option."

"Is that so DiNozzo?"

Tony's head shot up as he heard the voice.

"Okay I know you're good but come on? You couldn't possible know to show up at this exact minute." Tony sighed looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs just stared at Tony.

"This is how it's going to be the rest of my life isn't it?" Tony smiled.

"Yeah" Gibbs smirked.

Tony grinned. "So what is this visit about?"

"I brought your overnight bag and your Tux."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Change your mind about all this?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No."

"You're staying with me tonight." Abby smiled as she came barreling into the bullpen.

"Okay." Tony said eyebrow still raised, looking confused.

"We both said we wanted to do this right." Gibbs smiled. "So you're staying with Abby tonight."

"Seriously?" Tony grinned. "You don't want to see me before the wedding?"

Gibbs nodded.

"You do this with any of your ex-wives?" Tony asked.

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Okay then." Tony shot up. "I'm staying with Abby tonight."

Gibbs smirked.

"Yea!" Abby said throwing her arms around Tony.

When she stepped back she looked at Gibbs and smiled.

"I'll take good care of him."

Gibbs nodded. "I know you will Abs."

"You two are so cute!" Abby grinned as she watched the two men stare at each other.

"I need to see you in your office for a minute." Tony said walking around the desk.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "You're calling a meeting in my office?"

"I just, I mean I wanted to-" Tony suddenly squinted his eyes and tightened his shoulders as if Gibbs was about to head slap him.

Shaking his head, Gibbs made his way toward the elevator. Tony quickly followed. They stepped into the elevator and Gibbs stopped it as soon as it started. He leaned back against the wall and looked at Tony.

"What?" Tony looked at him.

"I don't know, you called this meeting." Gibbs chuckled.

"Oh right." Tony smiled.

Gibbs shook his head. "Did you have something to say?"

"Yes. Well not really say but." Tony moved to Gibbs touching his face as he kissed him tenderly. Then smiling at him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gibbs said pulling Tony into his arms.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Look at you being all touchy feely at work."

"I'm not at work." He grinned. "I'm still on leave."

"Semantics." Tony smirked then ran his hand down Gibbs thigh. "Although if you're not at work then maybe we can."

Tony's hand cupped Gibbs cock.

Gibbs smirked and grabbed Tony's hand kissing it. "I don't think so."

"Damn." Tony grinned.

"Maybe this." Gibbs pulled Tony tighter and captured his lips.

Tony was immediately transported back to the first time they kissed in bed that night. He never thought that kiss would lead to this. But they had been through so much now and he couldn't imagine not being here in this moment about to marry the man he loved.

Gibbs finally pulled back and looked at Tony. "You okay?"

Tony nodded. "More than okay."

"We need to get back before everyone gets the wrong idea." Gibbs smirked.

"They already know." Tony grinned.

"Yeah well, I'd rather not give them more fuel for the fire."

"Right." Tony went to step out of Gibbs' arms and Gibbs stopped him

"Behave tonight."

"Worried?" Tony smirked. "You know Abby's not my type?"

"That's not what I meant." Gibbs chuckled.

"And what are you going to do tonight?" Tony asked.

Gibbs leaned into Tony's ear. "Think about you."

Tony sighed. "And do what?"

"What do you think?"

"Jethro." Tony moaned. "You can't say things like that to me."

"What things?" Gibbs sighed. "That I'm going to jack off thinking about you."

Tony grabbed Gibbs' cock hard. "You save that for tomorrow night."

"Right." Gibbs nodded. "Can you let me go now?"

"Promise?" Tony said squeezing hard.

"Yeah." Gibbs groaned. "Promise."

Tony let him go.

"Damn." Gibbs sighed.

Tony stepped away and started the elevator.

"You are a bad boy." Tony narrowed his eyes. "And tomorrow night I'll show you what I do to bad boys."

Gibbs came up behind Tony wrapping his arms around his waist and whispering in his ear. "Promise."

Tony chuckled. "Yes."

"Good." Gibbs kissed his cheek just as the elevator doors opened to reveal Ziva, Tim and Abby standing in front of the elevator. All three of them grinned.

Tony grinned. "Guess you miscalculated the timing on that elevator trip."

"Yeah. A little." Gibbs sighed as he slowly released Tony.

"That is like the sweetest thing ever!" Abby sighed.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and in his best boss voice barked. "Get back to work all of you."

They all went to scatter including Tony, but Gibbs grabbed Tony by the back of the shirt.

"Not you." Gibbs said.

"I thought we were done." Tony grinned leaning back into Gibbs.

Gibbs placed a quick kiss on Tony's cheek. "Now we're done."

He let go of Tony and stepped away, Tony almost fell backwards.

"Out." Gibbs said as he pushed Tony out of the elevator and the doors closed.

Tony looked over at the three people staring at him smiling. He pulled down his jacket.

"You heard the man, back to work."

They all laughed.

#############################################################################

"This is seriously what you do the night before your wedding?" The man smiled walking down into the basement.

Gibbs chuckled. "It's what I do every night, especially when Tony's not here."

"And when Tony's here?" The man raised an eyebrow.

Gibbs looked at him and shook his head.

"I brought the pizza if you have the booze." Fornell grinned as he stopped in front of Gibbs holding the pizza box.

"In the cooler." Gibbs nodded.

Fornell sat the pizza down on the tool bench and grabbed a beer.

Gibbs walked over opening the pizza box and grabbing a piece.

Fornell took a swig from his beer. "He's really going through with this?"

"What does that mean?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"I thought he'd wise up." Fornell smirked. "But then it's DiNotzzo."

"Hey." Gibbs barked.

Fornell chuckled. "Kidding. Seriously though he does realize what a bastard you are right?"

Gibbs nodded. "Oh yeah. Believe me he knows."

"And he still wants to marry you?" Fornell shook his head. "You must really know how to fuc-."

"Come on!" Gibbs shook his head. "What the hell Tobias."

"I'm just saying." Fornell smirked.

Gibbs took a swig of his beer then grinned. "Of course I'm good."

Fornell started laughing. "Never thought I'd be having a conversation about you banging DiNozzo."

"Banging? What are you fourteen?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Making love." Fornell waxed poetically. "That better."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Really Jethro." Fornell smiled. "It's good to see you happy."

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks."

"You invite Diane and Stephanie to the wedding?"

"God no." Gibbs sighed.

"Oh that would be fun though." Fornell smirked. "Would probably make them feel better."

"I don't want them to feel better."

"Right." Fornell laughed. "So who's DiNozzo staying with tonight?"

"Abby."

Fornell raised an eyebrow. "You think it's a good idea to leave those two unattended?"

"I'm not sure." Gibbs chuckled.

"You nervous?" Fornell asked. "Not about Abby and DiNozzo. About tomorrow."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "For the first time before a wedding I'm not nervous at all."

"You love him that much?"

"Yeah. I do." Gibbs sighed. "He's um, everything I've ever wanted...and more."

"Wow. Never thought I'd hear you say something like that." Fornell smiled. "About anyone."

"Neither did I." Gibbs paused. "But Tony, he makes me a better person. Gets me outside my head. And throws me completely off kilter."

"Hard to do, especially with you." Fornell took another swig of his beer.

"I know but he does it."

"Hope I can find that one day." Fornell sighed.

"You will." Gibbs smiled.

Fornell shook his head. "Jesus Jethro we're turning into an Oprah show. Next will be crying and needing tissues."

"Really! Let's talk about something manly already." Gibbs ran his hands through his hair.

"The sex?"

"God, amazing." Gibbs smirked.

"That good?" Fornell's eyebrows went up.

Gibbs nodded. "This will be the first night we haven't since the first night."

"Really?" Fornell shook his head. "Impressive."

"No impressive is that it's not once a night."

"Excellent." Fornell smirked.

"I'm like some horny teenager who can't control himself."

Fornell laughed. "Are you saying that's a bad thing?"

"No." Gibbs chuckled. "But didn't think I'd feel that way again."

"Enjoy it." Fornell grinned.

"And Tony. The man is insatiable and completely untamable. It's always so raw and animalistic"

Fornell sighed. "Okay now you're just depressing me."

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah well. You'll find someone Tobias."

"God it better be soon." Fornell shook his head and swigged his beer.

Gibbs chuckled.

##############################################################################

"So what do you think Jethro is doing?" Tony asked as he stared at the TV screen.

Then at the same time they turned to each other.

"Boat." Tony and Abby said in unison then laughed.

"You nervous?" She asked.

"No." Tony smiled. "I love him too much to be nervous."

"Ahhhh." Abby sighed and threw her arms around Tony.

He chuckled.

She pulled back and looked at him. "So what is bothering you. I can see it."

Tony grinned. "This is the first night we've been apart and haven't-You know."

"WOW! Really?" Her eyes went wide. "Go Bossman."

"I miss him." Tony smiled. "God I'm such a girl."

Abby smirked. "No you're not you're in love."

Tony put his head back on the couch. "You know he is such a different person when it's not about work."

"Most people are."

"No I mean he's so sweet, tender. I was so surprised by that." Tony sighed. "And the sex."

"Ohh tell!" She grinned. "Details!"

"No details just it's amazing. Warm, tender, gently yet uncontrollable."

"Tony." She sighed with happiness.

"Okay that's enough of that." Tony smiled. "Back to the movie."

"It's so cute you all in love, missing your man." Abby smiled.

###########################################################################

Fornell sat up and felt his head spin. "Damn it."

"Coffee?" Gibbs smirked as he handed Fornell the mug.

Fornell glared at Gibbs. "You know I hate that you are so chipper in the morning."

"Yeah I know."

Taking a drink Fornell sighed. "Why are you not hung over?"

"Because I didn't drink six beers and numerous shots of Bourbon." Gibbs chuckled.

"I saw you drinking." Fornell said as he leaned back against the couch.

"I did just not that much."

"You didn't sneak out and meet DiNozzo did you?" Fornell smirked.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "And you can call him Tony."

"Right." Fornell stretched his back. "You ready for this."

Gibbs nodded. "I'm getting ready here. Tony and Abby are going to Ducky's to get ready. What about you?"

Fornell smirked. "Got everything in the car. Figured you'd get me drunk and I'd have to stay here."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even start with me Jethro. It's too early for your smart ass innuendoes." Fornell groaned.

"Just don't tell Tony." Gibbs chuckled. "That's all I need him thinking I want to trade him in for an older model."

"Ha, ha very funny." Fornell rolled his eyes. "I already slept with one of your wife's that as far as I want to go."

##############################################################################

"Tony you look amazing." Abby sighed as she stood looking at Tony in his Tux.

"Thanks Abs." He smiled.

"Do you want me to go see if he's here yet?"

"No." Tony grinned. "He'll be here Abs don't worry."

She nodded. "So are you walking down together or what?"

"Gibbs will walk down first, then me."

"Are you going to cry when you see him?" Abby grinned.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Tony chuckled.

"And when he says his vows?" Abby raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Tony sighed. "Maybe."

"Then let's get this show on the road because I so want to see some tears." She grinned.

############################################################################

Gibbs looked out the back door surprised at how beautiful it looked. Simple but beautiful. The few chairs faced a large trellis of flowers that Tony and he would stand under. Arrangements of pink and red roses graced columns that flanked the trellis, chosen by Tony because of Gibbs having sent them to him earlier in their relationship. The path to the trellis was lines with a red walkway to match the red roses both men wore on their lapel.

Gibbs smiled as he saw Ziva, Tim, Palmer, Fornell and actually Leon already seated talking among themselves. Even Leon was laughing with the group.

"They are a motley crew."

"Yeah they are but I wouldn't trade them for the world." Gibbs smiled at the other man.

"I know." Jackson Gibbs smiled and patted his son on the shoulder.

"Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't miss it." Jackson smirked. "I'm gonna go sit down."

###########################################################################

Abby walked back into the library.

"We are just about ready." Abby smiled. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"I have a surprise for you." Abby grinned.

"What?" Tony looked concerned.

Abby opened the door.

Tony's eyes went wide. "Dad!"

"Anthony." He smiled.

"I thought you couldn't make it." Tony looked completely shocked.

"Well I had some business in DC."

"Right." Tony nodded.

"I'm gonna go." Abby said walking out and closing the door behind her.

"Never thought I'd see this day." Senior smirked.

"Yeah I know me marrying a man. I get it." Tony sounded annoyed.

"No. I meant you getting married period."

Tony nodded.

Senior sighed. "I want you to be happy Anthony."

"I am." Tony said with all the conviction of the love he had for Gibbs.

"I get that." Senior nodded.

"I know you have issues with Jethro but he's a good man."

"I know that." Senior paused. "And he loves you."

Tony's eyes narrowed confused as to know his father could really know that.

"Let's just say on my last visit. I knew how much he cared about you." Senior smirked.

"You don't have to like him or us together." Tony paused. "But you need to treat him with the respect he deserves. Otherwise I don't want you here."

"Understood." He said.

"Good."

"I'm going to go sit down." Senior turned towards the door.

"Dad." Tony said as Senior opened the door.

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Senior nodded. "Ziva out there?"

Tony shook his head. "Yeah."

###########################################################################

Gibbs was looking out the door when he realized someone was looking at him.

"Really wasn't sure you would come." Gibbs said before turning around.

"Neither was I." Senior paused. "But you said some things when you called that made me reconsider."

Gibbs looked at Tony's father.

"You don't have to like me. I wanted you here for Tony. Not for me." Gibbs made his position clear.

"Yeah. I got that on the phone." Senior took a step closer to Gibbs.

"Something else you need to say?" Gibbs asked his eyes narrowing.

"My son loves you." Senior paused. "So don't screw that up."

"I won't believe me." Gibbs said surprised at Senior's actual show of concern.

Senior nodded and walked out into the backyard. Making his way directly to Ziva.

Gibbs chuckled. "Like father like son."

#############################################################################

"Are you ready my dear?" Ducky smiled extending his arm to Abby.

"Yes." Abby smiled taking his arm.

The music played softly as Ducky and Abby slowly walked down across the backyard towards the front of the small group of people. They parted as they reached the trellis and turned to watch Gibbs walk out the door and make his way towards them. He reached them and turned waiting for Tony to emerge. It took only a moment for Tony to appear and make the same trip stopping next to Gibbs.

The minister smiled looking out over the people before him.

"We come here today, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! Jethro and Anthony have already made the choice to love and commit themselves to each other. Today we are merely here to share in the next step of that love. The proclamation of their love and commitment to the world. We are to be witness to this new stage, marriage that they undertake. "

Tony and Gibbs smiled at each other.

"Jethro and Anthony ask that all of you, as their family, help them in this journey. Help them remember that love is precious, that with happiness comes times of sadness, that with times of richness comes times of scarcity and that only through honesty and openness can love continue to grow. Do you all accept this role asked of you?"

The air filled with yes's.

"Jethro and Anthony please speak the vows you have prepared for each other."

Tony smiled as he looked at Gibbs, then glanced at their friends. "I have to go first because I'm going to cry like a baby."

Laughter echoed around them.

Tony took a deep breath and took Gibbs hand. "Jethro. I have loved you for so long that I can't remember a time when I didn't. You have been the one constant in my life for over ten years, back when we were only friends. And now you will be the constant in my life until death do us part. I will love you with my last breath and beyond. My heart and soul are yours." Tony was trying to hold back the tears. "I love you sawdust and all."

The people around them laughed.

"Actually the sawdust is sexy."

Gibbs chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"And I can't wait to sail away with you when the boat is done, even if it is only for a few days. Thank you for loving me and for letting me love you."

Everyone looked at Gibbs seeing him fighting back the tears

"Tony. I never believed I could love someone as much as I love you, but every day I love you more than the day before. You've brought love back into my life and made our house a home. But most of all you've make me a better man. I can never repay you for all you have given me, but I will do everything within my power to show you every day how much I love you."

Tony was crying unable to hold back anything.

"I know you love movie quotes and I was trying to rack my brain for one that seem appropriate and it took me forever. Then when I thought of one it seemed to fit but I wasn't sure." Gibbs sighed. "But here goes. Today, I consider myself the luckiest man on the face of the earth."

Tony smiled through the tears. "That works."

Everyone sighed and smiled.

"And I am the luckiest man on earth because you know what a bastard I can be and you still agreed to marry me."

Another round of laughter.

"I love you and I'm so grateful that you love me."

The minister smiled and Gibbs and Tony both looked at him.

"You may kiss each other."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and captured his lips.

Cheers rang up around them.

"I am pleased to present Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Mr. Anthony DiNozzo-Gibbs."

Another round of cheers.

#########################################################################

The group stood around mingling and coming up congratulating Tony and Gibbs.

Tony felt the arms slip around his waist then felt the kiss on his neck.

"Stop before my husband sees." Tony smirked.

"Too late." Gibbs chuckled pulling Tony tightly against him.

Tony looked back. "Wait you are my husband."

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "And I better be the only person holding you like this."

Wrapping his arms around Gibbs, Tony smiled. "The one and only."

"Think they'd notice if we disappear." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"Afraid so." Tony chuckled. "Impatient?"

"Yes." Gibbs dropped another kiss on Tony's neck. "I want to make love to my husband."

Tony sighed. "I like the sound of that."

Tony spun around in Gibbs arms.

"So do I." Gibbs grinned and let his lips touch Tony's. The fire within him quickly building.

AHHHHHHH's echoed around them.

Tony pulled back and grinned at Gibbs.

"We have an audience."

"I don't care." Gibbs smiled.

"Is that so." Tony smirked. "Then kiss me again."

"I love you." Gibbs grinned.

"I love you too." Tony grinned back. "Now shut up and kiss me."


End file.
